The Electivire Guild
by Multiversity
Summary: Lightning at my fingertips, I roam from land to land. Strength enough to level mountains lies within my hand.  So let me tell my tale, my friends; a tale that's long and sad: a traitor friend, a broken heart, and chances to be had.
1. Chapter 1: The General

**_Picture the scene…_**

A small, seaside town. A small stream runs through it. The sea lies on one side, with beautiful sunsets. On the other side, a small forest. A beautiful beach sits just to the south. The town is filled with shops and stalls, with both villagers and travelers buzzing all about. Two young brothers buy food at the market, where the kindly shopkeeper gives them an extra apple, no charge.

Travelers flow in and out of the town constantly. Some are here to train at the dojo. Others choose to lounge at the café. Most are looking for work, and a few are looking for a career.

Because there's one building, up on a hill, that brings this town fame. It is an Explorer's Guild, one of only two on the continent, and the one with the better reputation.

A stranger stands in the town square. He is tall, and his stance is almost impossibly upright. He radiates power, and those who pass near him would say that he smelled of ozone. He looks up at the Guild, where the hill rises over the treetops. He glances around the square, from the totem poles to the bank, from the daycare to the storehouse. He nods to himself, and walks, slowly but purposefully, down the main road out of town. There were only two Explorer's Guilds in the region. Soon there would be three.

This is Treasure Town. A town of hopes and dreams, of fame and fortune, of bravery and heroes.

It is a town of Pokémon.

* * *

Team Razor Wind. Zangoose, Sandslash, and Scyther. Famous for their claws, as well as an unusually high success rate at capturing outlaws. Today their mission takes them deep into Oran Forest, where an inside tip said that the thief Mightyena (also charged with resisting arrest, littering, loitering, and assaulting an officer) was hiding.

The three had been here before, and though the layout was different (it always was), they knew what they were doing.

Of course, the universe despises such thoughts, and so they found a surprise waiting for them in the heart of the woods. At the edge of a clearing that was never there before, a short fence of the kind one finds surrounding construction sites was surrounding something that looked suspiciously of… well, take a guess. (It was the clearing. There just happened to be a lot of construction in it.) They walked along the fence to see if they could figure out what's going on.

A Hitmonlee was leaning against a fencepost a little ways down, with a Hitmonchan beside him. Lee wore a tool belt and a cap that he had on backward, and there were a few splatters of paint here and there on him. Chan had a hardhat on, and judging by the dents in it, it was not for show. Team Razor Wind ran up to them.

"Well, look at that, Hitmonchan," said Hitmonlee. "What did Sarge say to do if anyone came here?"

"He said to answer any questions they had while avoiding any actual answers," his brother replied.

Zangoose, ears flat, stepped forward. "You know we could hear you, right?"

"Yup."

"I would hope so, we were pretty loud."

"Just checking," Zangoose sighed. "So, _what _is going on here? This clearing wasn't here last time we were here. We're looking for an outlaw, a Mightyena charged with-"

"Oh, you're here for that?" Chan asked. "Why didn't you say so?" He pointed straight up, where the Team noticed that a black and grey shape was hanging from a branch by a rope tied around its legs. He was glaring angrily at them. His mouth was bound, which was just as well, since he clearly had a few very angry things on his mind. "He was getting in our way, he wouldn't help build, and he was annoying, so the General had us take care of him. You can take him."

"So," Zangoose began, "you're watching him? Making sure he won't escape?"

"No, we're on break."

"From what?"

"Who's the general?" Sandslash asked quietly.

Hitmonchan's eyes widened, and suddenly the two were clearing throats and scratching heads. "Well," Lee started, "the General's like, um… he's, er, oh boy…"

A voice from a good ways off, but still loud enough to be clear, shouted "_Earthquake!_" and as the ground shook, two or three small hills popped up around the clearing's edge, a stream ripped itself open (the water came a few minutes later), and, most perceptibly, a large, steep hill about thirty feet high was split down the middle, and the two halves pushed away from each other, until a miniature canyon thirty feet deep, twenty feet wide, and at most a hundred feet long. The shaking stopped, and a team of Diglett, Dugtrio, and other Pokémon with mining equipment scrambled into the new fissure. Within seconds the sound of heavy machinery started up.

The five Pokémon back by the fence continued watching for a minute. And then Zangoose said: "_What_ is it you're doing again?"

"What do you mean? We haven't done this before, so how can we do it _again?_" Chan asked innocently. He suddenly found a light-green scythe under his chin.

Zangoose smiled horribly. "I didn't catch that. _What_ is it you're doing here?"

Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee glanced at each other.

"Terraforming?" Lee offered.

"_Terraforming? _That wasn't terraforming, that was a geologic event!"

"Listen, do you want the outlaw or not?" Chan asked hastily.

"Of course we-

"Then please just take him and go. I promise, you'll know what this is all about in a week or two, two months, tops."

No one moved for a dangerous second. Finally, Zangoose relaxed. "Scyther."

The Bug-type lowered his scythe and leaped into the tree to cut down Mightyena. He dropped back down with the canine slung over his back. Zangoose glared at the two brothers once more, then grunted and walked back the way they came, the other two falling into step behind him.

The two waited until Team Razor Wind was out of sight, and then they started to breathe again.

"Well, glad that's over," Hitmonchan said, grinning.

"Mm-hmm."

They jumped as the water roared into the no-longer-empty stream, having been diverted from a river about a mile north. Almost immediately, a team of Bibarel started building a bridge across it. The two brothers watched awhile, then went back to work.

* * *

"Hooray! Friendly friends! Ha-ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm glad to see you too, but can you keep it down? I want to keep this secret 'til it's ready, you hear?"

"Okey-dokey! What do you need?"

"Just some advice. How does your Guild work, exactly?"

"Oh, that's easy! I make Chatot do it!"

"…really."

"Yup!"

"Okay, I think we're done here. Where's Chatot?"

"He's out at Apple Woods, getting me some yummy Perfect Apples."

"Natch. That just figures, it does. Well, thanks anyway."

"Anytime!"

* * *

Chatot was a brave Pokémon. He was prone to mood swings, tended to blow small problems way out of proportion, and very strict towards the apprentices of the Wigglytuff Guild. That said, he was still very brave, and very loyal to the Guildmaster, though Wigglytuff's bizarre behavior and childlike antics made things difficult.

Like now, for instance. Right now, Chatot was hiking through Apple Woods to collect the Guildmaster's favorite food, Perfect Apples. Wigglytuff snuck into the kitchen whenever Chatot wasn't looking and made off with a Perfect Apple, and so they run out weeks before they should. And if the Guildmaster didn't get his Perfect Apples when dinner came…

Chatot shivered. No use thinking about that…_urk_…no, no use at all. Just get the apples, and everything would be just fine. Right?

"_Whoooo _do we have here?"

Chatot jumped and swung around. "Who goes there? _Awk!_ I warn you! I'm tougher than I look!"

"Hohohoo. Undoubtedly. Incidentally, old friend, I'm up here."

Chatot looked up. Sitting on a branch of an apple tree, partially hidden by the shadows, was… "Noctowl?" Chatot said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Noctowl hopped down to the ground near Chatot. "What, can't I just be here to visit my old comrade?"

Chatot squinted. "I don't know. _Is_ that why you're here?"

Noctowl tilted his head. "Well, no, not entirely. It is good to see you again, though. How are things with Wigglytuff?"

Chatot sighed. "He ran out of Perfect Apples again. He runs me ragged, he really does."

Noctowl closed his eyes and laughed softly. "Oh really? _He _runs you ragged? My word, Chatot. The only one who runs you ragged is _you_. You need to relax, I say."

Chatot's mood took a u-turn. "_Relax?_ You want me to _relax?_ You have no idea what would happen if-if h-he went without his Perfect Apples!"

Noctowl raised an eyebrow. "The ground would start shaking, Wigglytuff would start crying while using Hypervoice, and finally a bright light obscures all else, leaving all present to think to themselves '_This is the end, we are done for,_' and then, right at the last second, all of these special effects are turned off like a switch as someone arrives in the nick of time with a Perfect Apple in hand to save the day?"

Chatot's beak dropped. "Well, yes, but… I mean… you see…" he babbled, thinking desperately of something to say.

Noctowl smiled, insofar as a creature with a beak _can _smile, and said, "Chatot, in all the years you've served in the Guild, has Wigglytuff ever _actually_ lost it? Has he ever _really_ flown off the handle, or has there merely been close calls?" He took a breath. "Chatot, do you really think the Guildmaster would harm you over mere foodstuff?"

Chatot stared for a moment, then hung his head.

Noctowl smiled sympathetically. "As immature, unpredictable, and outright _strange_ as Wigglytuff may be, he is not stupid. And as far as I can tell, you are his closest friend." Chatot's head snapped up. "And knowing how much he values friendship," Noctowl went on, "this is quite the achievement indeed."

Noctowl unfolded a wing and rubbed his chin with his outermost feathers. He looked thoughtfully into the sky, then said, "All this has nothing to do with why I'm here, however. A friend of mine has this rather ambitious plan, you see, and asked me to find you."

"Why me?" Chatot asked suspiciously, all shame evaporating for the moment.

"He wants to start his own Guild, and since Wigglytuff is so difficult to work with, my friend wants _you_ to help him get started."

"Me? I'd be honored!" he said, puffing out his chest. "I am Head of Intelligence at the Guild, you know." Chatot thought a moment, then added. "He'll need to find his own though. I belong only to the Wigglytuff Guild, so he'll need to find his own head of intelligence."

"He has," Noctowl said, turning to walk down the road. "Here, while we talk, I'll help you find the Perfect Apples, what say?"

"Who?"

"For Wigglytuff, you know that."

"No, I mean who's he found for head of intelligence?"

"Oh, that. Me."

* * *

**_Picture the scene…_**

A small, trading town, out on the plains. Once, it lay beside the sea, but all things change in time. This town has had more time to change than almost any other. It is the oldest town in the region. Once it was near where Treasure Town is now, but when an earthquake caused the spit of land it sat on to fall into the sea, it was rebuilt far away.

It sits above the plains, raised up on a mesa, with the eastern ledge overlooking a wide lake. A post office sits near the edge, and Pelipper constantly move in and out, delivering the mail. North of the thoroughfare, a large pond holds the town elder, a wise Whishcash. South of the hub, Makuhita and his Dojo await all who wish to train themselves.

The main square is a tiled park, with trees and flowers in stark contrast with the plains that surround it. A weathered old bank stands near the square, with an even older shop standing opposite. Two Butterfree watch as their children play. Pokémon lead simple lives of peace here, and all who visit find it hard not to smile.

West of the square, however, is a building of fame and honor: the Alakazam Guild, the oldest of the two Explorer's Guild. It was founded by the legendary Team Go-Getters, and passed on to Alakazam of the ACT. Each Guildmaster since then has been a direct descendant of Alakazam.

It was at this Guild that the Explorer's Union was established, and where many famous explorers have been trained.

The stranger walks into town and to the Guild. He comes out ten minutes later wearing a satisfied expression. He breathes in the fresh air and stands in the square with a glazed look in his eyes. He feels a pull at his leg, and looks down.

Two young boys, a Nuzleaf and a Sentret, stood in front of him. The Nuzleaf asks, timidly, "Excuse me, sir, but our kite got stuck in a tree." He pointed to the tree in question. There was indeed a red kite in the upper branches. A branch was sticking through it. "Can you help us get it down?" the Sentret asked.

The stranger blinked, then smiled. He walked over to the tree and examined the kite. He pulled a sharpened stick from the bag slung over his shoulder, took aim, and threw.

The branch fell into his hands, kite still attached. He pulled it off carefully, then pulled out a roll of duct tape.

He handed the boys their newly repaired kite and smiled to himself as they ran off, laughing. Persian, the banker, was just close enough to hear the stranger mutter, "Ah, I'd missed this place." under his breath. The stranger watched them play for a minute or two, then turned and strode back the way he came, humming softly to himself.

This is Pokémon Square. A town of tall tales and rich history, of trade and commerce, of trust and second chances.

It is a town of legends.

* * *

"Blaze, what are we doing here, again?"

"I told you, an old friend asked me for a favor. Several old friends, in fact. If you want any more information, ask Cannon."

A deep, rumbling voice behind them spoke up. "I'm not sure why we're here, but I trust him with my life."

"Good enough for me," Forrest sighed. Anyone Cannon trusted almost _had_ to be the real deal. The Blastoise was frightening until you got know him, and people tended to tell the truth around him, because he gave the impression that he would snap you like a twig if you made him mad.

They fell silent as they walked through the forest, the only sound the faint whir of machinery that always accompanied Cannon.

"So," Forrest said after a while, "who exactly _is_ this guy you trust so much?"

"Are you brushed up on your history?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"Does the name, 'General Circuit' mean anything to you?"

Forrest stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. Wait. General Circuit? _The_ General Circuit? Not some two-bit wannabe trying to cash in on the original's fame?"

"_The_ General Circuit, yes," Blaze answered.

"But… but the General disappeared over a hundred years ago, didn't he? How can this be the same guy?"

"I don't know," Blaze said, shrugging, "I didn't believe it either. But this guy… he's just amazing. There are no words to describe it. If he's _not_ the real thing, then I'm an anorexic Snorlax."

Cannon snorted. These two were always amusing. Forrest, the dynamic and skeptic Sceptile; Blaze, as calm and deadpan as a Blaziken can get. Cannon remembered when it was the other way around. Blaze would always be the first to crack a joke, always driving the outlaws mad, while Forrest was so… _Treecko_.

Not anymore. Blaze went mad for a little while, right after that botched mission years ago. He got better, but he was never the same. It was so great to hear him joke again, but he was still so shaken, still so… distant.

Then there's Forrest. He tried to fill the gap Blaze left, and he did it well. Much better than he did cool and collected, at any rate.

Cannon's attention drifted back to reality. The others had stopped, and seemed to be listening for something. Cannon lifted his hat off his ear concentrated. There it was, it sounded like… like… hammers on wood. He replaced his hat and nodded.

"We're here!" he called out loudly. His partners jumped.

"What are you doing?" Blaze hissed. "We don't know what that sound was, and you just gave away our position!"

"It's a pleasure to see you, Miss Kangaskhan," Cannon said over his teammates.

Blaze and Forrest turned. Sure enough, a Kangaskhan was walking towards them, panting slightly. "Oh, Team Triumphant! I'm so glad you could make it! Mr. Circuit has a lot of us helping, but we need more workers if we want to finish before his deadline!"

Forrest jumped down beside her. "Finish what, exactly?"

Kangaskhan gasped. "You don't know and you volunteered anyway? What sweet dears you are! Well, we're working on a new-"

"_Take THAT, you lily-livered, good-for-nuthin' crooks!_"

"Oh, dear-"

The shrubbery beside them exploded as an Aggron dropped from the sky with two black hands around his neck. The hands were connected to a pair of arms, which in turn led to a broad, well-muscled torso. Sitting on top of the torso was a head, and it was this head which was screaming at its victim.

The attacker was enormous, at least seven feet tall. He had shaggy yellow fur and two long tails. He was an Electivire, but he was different. His stripes were not black, they were silver, though his hands, feet and tails were still black. The fur around his mouth was shaggy enough to look like a beard. He was wearing a battered green Army jacket, which he had unbuttoned, and a matching hat sat perched between his antennae. Forrest wondered briefly how it had stayed on during that fall, but he abandoned this train of thought in order to focus on the fight.

The Electivire stood up and swung the Aggron into a tree, several times, then dropped him. He dusted himself off, stood up straight, and offered his hand to Forrest.

"Mornin'!" he said amiably. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of makin' yer acquaintance before. I'm General Circuit."

Forrest took the hand and shook it cautiously. "Forrest. What was-"

"Yes it is, son, but I was askin' for yer name."

Forrest paused to make sense of this, then scowled. "Ha ha, very clever. No, Forrest _is_ my name, sir."

"Ah. Two _r's_ then? Good, good. Excellent." Circuit followed Forrest's gaze to the fallen Aggron. "Oh, _that_? We had a little disagreement, see, and so, bein' very civil and polite, I proceeded to punch him in the face. I guess I hit too hard, 'cause he went flyin', but I think y'already know that part."

"Whoa. What were you arguin' - er, _arguing_ about?"

Circuit waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, he just wanted to step on li'l Weedle, and well, I didn't take too kindly to that." He turned and picked up Aggron, who'd woken up and was trying to crawl away, and held him up to his face. "Now listen, you yeller-bellied turncoat, I'm gonna be real nice about this. Either you apologize and I let you get back to work, or I call up Raichu and have him take you to prison. Or you could try to resist arrest, _again_, and I can throw you there myself. What's it gonna be?"

Aggron whimpered something, and Circuit dropped him and grinned. "Wonderful! You ain't as dumb as I thought. Now you make nice with Beedrill's family, and you get off with, oh, let's say reduced rations for three days. That means no second helpings at dinner, by the way." Circuit waited three seconds. Aggron didn't move out of his clumsy salute. "_What are you waitin' for, soldier?_" he roared,_ "Go! March! March!_"

You wouldn't think a Pokémon as bulky as Aggron could move so fast, but even Forrest was impressed by how fast he ran.

Circuit turned back to Team Triumphant, smiling amiably once more. "Sorry, 'bout that, folks. We're just havin' some technical difficulties." He about-faced and marched through the undergrowth. "Come on, Miss Kangaskhan! Show our guests around, why don't ya? Ah ha ha ha!" he called, laughing boisterously.

Forrest found it hard not to smile, and fought the urge to laugh with the massive Electivire.

"Any doubts as to who he is now, Forrest?" Cannon asked, a smile in his voice.

"Not a one. That's the General himself, all right."

"Well, of _course_," Kangaskhan said testily. "Who else could he be?"

Forrest ignored her. "What I want to know, however, is _how_? How can he still be alive?"

"Unimportant as of this moment," Blaze said. "What _I_ want to know is where we're going."

They reached the edge of a clearing. Kangaskhan, a glint in her eye, pulled back the undergrowth obscuring the view. "_This_," she said, "Is where we're going, gents."

* * *

**_Picture the scene…_**

A sprawling forest, one side dotted with the blue of Oran berries, the other sprinkled with the red of apples. A tiny mesa that wasn't there a month ago stands near the middle, where it rises just above the tree line. A small, brand-new house lies at the mesa's center. We'll ignore it.

A half-mile west of the mesa is a sizeable clearing. A stream runs through it. Trees stand in choice locations, far enough part to keep it a clearing and not another stretch of forest. There's also a town.

A small town, shining and brand new, lies in this clearing. A shop with a sunshine motif boasts a wide selection of items, and the proud owners eagerly await visiters. In front of their shop is the town square, at the center of which is an ornamental statue, depicting a legendary rescue team leader: the Great Lucario. Next to the shop is a Kangaskhan Storage facility, where the owner was giving the town's first three visitors a tour. South of the square is the daycare, run by the young Happiny twins, and right next door, in one of the largest trees on this side of the forest, is a tree house, in which is the Togekiss Café; come in and recycle items with Plusle and Minun, or have Togekiss make you a drink.

On the other side of the stream is Honchcrow Bank. The owner looks shifty, but he would never take your money, except for storage purposes, of course. What, no tip? Don't worry, he'll just take it out of your account… oh wait. He's the banker, he's supposed to _protect_ the money. This'll take some getting used to…

Just next door, to the east, is Grumpig's Link Shop. Need to link your moves? Not a problem! Forgot a move and you want it back? He's your man! Just a small fee of 300 Poké… hey! Power ain't cheap, you know!

South of these two is Slowking Appraisal. If ever you find a chest while exploring, and you just can't get it open, bring to Slowking and, for a small fee, he'll open it for you. What could the mystery box hold? He'll help you find out, if you so wish.

Back on the other side of the stream, near the clearing's north edge, a large pagoda building stands, walls adorned with a tasteful fire motif. This is Infernape Dojo, where one can train his body, his mind, and his soul. For true believers, the master himself will teach you martial arts.

But the town's true purpose is in the unique building at the clearing's southwest edge. This is the Electivire Guild, the third and newest addition to the region's Explorer Union. It is built into a hill. The hill was split down the middle, the two halves pushed twenty feet apart. The fissure between the two halves is 150 feet long, and it is into the faces of these rock walls that the entrances were built. On one side of the canyon, a massive, wrought-iron gate stands tall. A grate lies in the ground in front of the gate, just as one lies in front of the Wigglytuff Guild's main (and only) entrance. The gate leads into a three story facility for explorers. On the first floor, the guild's assembly hall. This is where the apprentices will come every morning to be given their duties for the day. On the second floor, the boards and recruitment center. The message board, where any recent events of significance are posted so that explorers are kept in the loop; the Job and Outlaw Boards, where explorers can take missions of all kinds, be it escort, search and retrieve, or hunt down a crook; and the Recruitment Center, where Exploration Teams can add members, for when one Pokémon isn't enough to get the job done. Then there's the third floor, which is three rooms: the Guildmaster's office, the Library, and the medical facility. The other Guilds didn't have those last two, but the Guildmaster thought that was stupid, so he'd had them put in. After all, many a life had been lost due to inadequate information, and you never know _what_ kind of accident is lurking around the corner.

The other side of the fissure hosted the living space. Opposite the main gate stood a set of massive double doors, decorated with an outlet insignia. The doors were eight feet tall, so that the Guildmaster could comfortably enter without ducking. His chambers included three rooms on the first floor and two rooms on the second. Next to the Guildmaster's door stood two smaller, normal-sized doors, one on each side. They each opened to a hallway with three small rooms for the apprentices, and at the end of the hall, both opened up to a set of stairs to the second floor, which, aside from the Guildmaster's rooms, consisted of the dining halls and the kitchen. The third floor was where Noctowl, the Guild's Head of Intelligence, had his chambers. A door opened out into the fissure (he could fly, after all) and he had three rooms to himself. The rest of the floor acted as storage, where apprentices would keep mementos of their many adventures. The Guildmaster had already added a few of his trophies: his first explorer's badge (engraved with the words: **Team Storm**) and a rusty sword with an emerald blade.

The Electivire Guild would be the greatest one of them all. Circuit stood at the end of the fissure and looked up. At the peak of each half of the hill, a tree stood on each side. A sign tied to both trees hung over the fissure, saying "Electivire Guild." It had an outlet motif, just like the one on any Electivire's back.

Circuit turned to Team Triumphant and said, "Well, what do ya think?"

Blaze stared at the sign, then lowered his gaze to look at the old Pokémon. "This is what you've been doing, then?"

"Yup!"

"Well, Kangaskhan was right. This is certainly ambitious."

Circuit raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," said Forrest. "How'd you keep this all a secret?"

"Oh, you pick up a few tricks when you've lived as long as I have."

Forrest tried to seize this opportunity. "About that. How are you alive? I mean, according to history you should be-"

"But I don't intend to keep it secret much longer," Circuit said, ignoring Forrest. "Way things are goin', we'll be finished tomorrow, and I'll have messengers sent to the other Guilds. Then the Guildmasters will give this big speech in their towns, and if I know anything about curiosity, there'll be folks swarmin' to see if there really is a new town in Oran Forest."

"What's it called?" Cannon asked.

Circuit frowned. "Well, you see, that's the problem. I can't really come up with a good name. I was gonna call it Oran Village, but I think that's just lazy."

"Virtue."

The others looked at him. Circuit's antennae sparked. "I like it. I like it! That's what we'll call it!"

This is Virtue Village. A town of hustle and bustle, of hardship and perseverance, and of justice and confidence.

This is a town… of new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**I would like to say that I didn't say anything in the first chapter, and so I'm saying it now.**

**Pokémon does not belong to me, nor do any other franchises mentioned. The characters, mostly, ARE mine.**

**If I owned Pokémon, Ash would be fourteen. Really, do they honestly expect us to believe that he competed in all those regions in less than a year?**

**This is the only time I'm putting the disclaimer. Too much trouble.**

* * *

Circuit opened his eyes. He did not scream. He stopped screaming decades ago. That didn't stop the nightmares. They only got worse.

He swung his legs off the bed and sat up. This one had been the worst one in years. A dark alley in a darker city, a flash of light and a sharp crack, and then a little boy screaming for mom and dad. He remembered that one. Nearly seventy years ago now… or was it eighty? The boy went on to become the only being across the whole of Reality that Circuit genuinely believed could beat him in a fair fight. He was a legendary hero now, but Circuit never forgave himself. No boy should ever go through that.

Then, the dream had changed scene abruptly: standing in the desert, on the roof of the bomb shelter, and suddenly a mushroom cloud billows up, tinted green, and in the distance he hears the tortured screams of a newborn monster. He remembered that, too. Nearly fifty years ago now. He heard that he recently found a wife and a home on another planet, only for it to literally blow up in his face. Poor guy. But it was meant to happen. Circuit couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to, and you better believe he did.

Next, he was watching as that foolish Guardian, a teenager in orange in black, faced his end trying to save a universe. As it turns out, the resulting catastrophe was supposed to happen (the terminology was different in that world, and so it had caused a clerical error), but the boy couldn't be saved. A towering figure in hideous black armor, trying to destroy his all-powerful "brother" and usurp him… Josh didn't stand a chance. If only Circuit had been more persistent when the boy ignored his lessons, maybe he would've survived…

And lastly, inevitably, the scene returns to the battlefield, as it always does. Wounded soldiers on both sides, fire and destruction everywhere, and up on the fortress's battlements, run up the flagpole, is… is….

Circuit shook himself. The past is the past. His failures exist only to teach him success. He'd been telling himself that for nearly a century. One of these days he would believe it.

Circuit made up his bed and put on his jacket and hat. He thought a moment, then grabbed his cane as well. Today was the Guild's first day of business,after all. He needed to make an impression, right?

He opened his front door and strode across the way to the gate. He looked east, where the sun was just rising over the trees.

_Perfect…_ he thought to himself, a smile forming across his lips. He pulled a trumpet from its stand just inside the gate, strode to his position in the assembly hall, and played. He played it loud.

* * *

Hitmontop jumped at the fanfare, falling out of bed and onto the floor. His face broke his fall. "A wake-up call, huh?" he muttered. "Can't say I'm surprised."

His bunkmate, Croconaw, jumped out of bed, landing on his feet. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, "We gotta go!"

"Go where?"

"The morning assembly, of course! It's standard in a Guild."

Hitmontop sighed and followed the blue gator to the hall, where the others already stood in formation. Hitmontop and Croconaw took their place at the end.

A massive Electivire that could only be the Guildmaster marched to the front and waited a few minutes for the talking to stop. When it didn't, he cleared his throat.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" he bellowed. Silence crawled in after the echoes died out. No one dared move. Circuit eyed them suspiciously. Noctowl, standing behind and to the left (Circuit's left) of him gestured frantically to salute.

Everyone present immediately saluted. One of them didn't have limbs, but that just made it all the more impressive.

Circuit grunted, satisfied. He began pacing up and down the row of apprentices. He said, in a vaguely sinister tone, "So, you lot think you've got what it take to be explorers, do ya? Well, I'll be the judge of that. I'm the best there ever was, the best there is, and quite possibly the best there ever will be, so I'm more'an qualified to say whether or not you've got what it takes."

He stopped and bent low so as to look Hitmontop straight in the eyes. Hitmontop felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. Circuit's eyes followed it.

He resumed pacing. "Well, I'll tell you what, I've seen worse greenhorns than you, but I can't remember when. A few of you look like you won't last three days before ya quit, and the rest of ya look like a bunch of yella-bellied cowards, but don't you worry, we'll iron that out soon enough, hehehe. All that said…"

He swung around and smiled at the assemble Pokémon. "Welcome to the Electivire Guild!" He grinned at the confused faces before him. "I'm General Circuit, the one and only, but you'll be callin' me Guildmaster or 'sir,' alright? Each of you will be handed your individual duties around the Guild-you know, chores and whatnot-and aside from that, you'll have free reign on whatever.

"A few of you may have heard that the other Guilds take 90% of the mission rewards earned by their apprentices. Well, not this one. We break even, takin' only fifty percent, so no worries there. YOU!" he shouted suddenly, pointing at Hitmontop.

Hitmontop jumped slightly, and snapped back into a salute. "Sir!"

"Did I _say_ you could come out of attention?"

"Uh…"

"_Did I, boy?"_

"No sir!"

"That's better. Name?"

"Hitmontop, sir!"

"So you don't have one? Hmm… ah, no matter. You will be the gatekeeper."

Hitmontop frowned. "Sir?"

"When the sentry, who I've suddenly decided will be that one there-" he pointed at a Sandshrew standing behind Croconaw. She jumped and looked side to side, bewildered. "-when the sentry looks up from under the grate out front and determines from their footprint what Pokémon wants in, she'll call up to you, you'll determine whether or not to let them in and, if you do, open the gate for them."

He turned to Croconaw. "Now, you. It will be _your_ job to wake everyone up at the crack of dawn ev'ry mornin'. You play trumpet at all?"

Croconaw stood up straighter. "I can learn, sir!"

"Good man! You'll play that fanfare every morning. When we're done here, come up to the third floor an' I'll show you the basics."

"Sandslash!" (Not the Sandslash from earlier; this one was male, and Sandshrew's older brother) "It will be your task to to update the Mission Boards, alright? Straightforward, I should hope. Ekans, beside you, has already volunteered to man the Swap Shop out by that fork in the road, out there." He gestured vaguely.

He turned to Noctowl. "Am I forgettin' anything?"

"Me and Kricketune, sir."

"Ah, right," he said nodding. He turned back to the group. "Noctowl here is the Head of Intel. Any question you may have, ask him. Any questions?"

Several appendages rose.

"Ask him."

He pointed to the large Bug-type next to Noctowl. "That one there's Kricketune. He'll be in charge of team assembly. You want to expand your team, take it to Kricketune. Incidentally, he's also the cook. Lunch is served at 11:30 and continues until one. Dinner starts at six' o'clock flat, and is served until seven."

Circuit turned and started towards the stairs. "Tomorrow we add more detail to the morning routine, but it's my first day, too, and I don't wanna drop everything on ya at once, now do I? At ease," he finished, waving his hand, then climbing up the next floor.

The room relaxed, and eight Pokémon started breathing again. A few minutes passed without anyone moving, and a guitar started echoing from the third floor.

Noctowl looked them over. From left to right, Sandshrew, Rattata, Croconaw and Hitmontop. The second row, starting behind Sandshrew, was Sandslash, Snover, Ekans, and Flaaffy. Not a bad crew, though they looked a little worried.

Noctowl rolled his eyes. Of _course_ they were worried. The Guildmaster was not one for subtleties. Wait until they found out about dinner…

"All right, may I have your attention," Noctowl called, flapping his wings. "I'd like to apologize for the Guildmaster's behavior. Trust me, you will get used to it. I did, and it was actually fairly easy. The tricky part was learning how to tell whether or not he's joking."

He sighed. "I must warn you not to take him lightly, however. If you know anything about his legends whatsoever, you should know _exactly_ what he's capable of when angered. Now, do I have any questions?"

Flaaffy raised her hand. "Um, I have a question."

Noctowl looked at her expectantly. "Hoo? Yes?"

"Well, um… I heard that Officer Magnezone wouldn't be coming to this town, and that another officer was assigned…"

"Who? Oh, you must mean Raichu. Yes, Virtue Village's resident enforcer is Officer Raichu. You will meet him soon. I feel inclined to warn you, he can be a bit… surly, at times. And never, EVER call him a mouse. He is a _jerboa_. Remember that."

Sandslash snorted. "What's a jerboa? Sounds like some kind of fancy scarf."

"I wouldn't say that in his presence. He'd likely kill you. Brutally."

Sandslash did not respond beyond a nervous gulp.

"Well, if there are no more questions, then you have free reign today. Feel free to enjoy the sights. Croconaw, you must report to the Guildmaster so he can teach you the William Tell Overture. If any of you need me, I will be in the Library. You may disperse."

* * *

"_HI _there!" the sunny one said. "Welcome to the wonderful-"

"-the amazing-" added the rainy one.

"-stupendous-"

"-spectacular-"

"-_and_ incredibly cheap-"

"_Forecast Bazaar!" _they finished together.

Hitmontop stood still, a bit stunned by the sudden sales pitch. "Is that what this little stall is? I expected a Kecleon Shop…"

The two Castform ignored him. "I'm Cirrus," the Sun-form one on the left said. He gestured to the gloomy-looking Rain-form one on the right. "This is my brother Stratus. If you need anything, _anything_-"

"-Orbs, seeds, food, you name it-"

"-we've got it all! Any questions?"

Ekans, who'd been following Hitmontop around, hissed, "Is the Kecleon clan aware of thisss setup?"

"Eh?" Cirrus asked, confused.

"I mean, there'ssss never been a market that wasn't run by Kecleon. They may not resssspond with the esssssence of brotherly love, you see."

Stratus laughed harshly. "I asked the owners in Pokémon Square if they were okay with it, actually. I don't think they took me seriously, though. They just laughed." He sighed. "Are you gonna buy something or not?"

"Sorry guys," Hitmontop said, holding his hands up. "I'm broke. Maybe next time."

They walked on, exploring the town.

"Sssso," Ekans began, "would you like to try the Café? Togekiss and his pals make an excellent shake."

"Sure, why not? Where to?"

"She's up in the tree house. Over there, you see." He gestured for Hitmontop to follow.

Hitmontop caught up and asked, "How do you know your way around like this?"

Ekans gave a little, hissing laugh through his teeth. "Oh, I was one of the firssssst ones here, you see. Yessss, I was simply trying to do something with my life that didn't involve actually doing anything. Then I realized that that was sssstupid, and I signed up to help with thisss project, you see. Ah, here we are."

A rope ladder was hanging from the tree. Half of the tree house could be seen sticking out of the foliage. It was painted white. A sign was nailed to the tree trunk. It had a red and blue logo, and proclaimed to all who gaze upon its plywood glory that this tree held the

_**Togekiss Café **_

…and that any who wish to enter were welcome.

Hitmontop swung himself onto the rope, Ekans draped over his shoulders (since he couldn't climb it himself). He pulled himself to the doorway, and a pair of paws pulled him up.

"Welcome to the Togekiss Café!" A Plusle and Minun wearing red and blue bowties guided them to a table. Minun handed them a menu and ran off towards another stall where a customer was waiting.

"Would you like to order now or do you need a minute, sirs?" Plusle asked, pushing Hitmontop into a chair. "We'd like to apologize if our service is slow, we just opened. We're a little understaffed, sir."

"Uh… what do you recommend?" Hitmontop asked, struggling to keep up. Why were all these Pokémon being so… efficient? It wasn't natural.

"Well, I'm delighted you asked, sir. Miss Togekiss makes a splendid fruit salad and her Chesto berry soda is better than any coffee you'd care to name. And for dessert, might I suggest a slice of Cheri pie?"

Ekans snorted from behind his menu. (How was he holding it?) "Everything here's vegetarian. Don't you have any meat?"

Every last ounce of cheer and amiability left Plusle's face. It was replaced by a complete and utter lack of emotion that was incredibly disturbing. Plusle swiveled his head around to look Ekans dead in the eye.

"Sir," he said, deadpan. "If I may be so bold, have you considered precisely _where _we would get the meat from? Have you ever fully considered _what_ meat even is?"

Ekans's head tilted in thought. Slowly, a look of horror sank into his features. He gulped and said, "I see. You know, I've recently been considering going vegan, you see."

It was like flipping a switch. Plusle jumped off the table, smiles and sunshine once more. "So that'll be two salads, a soda and an apple juice, coming right up, sirs! Our show will begin soon, so please make yourselves comfortable. Try not to look in his eyes."

"Look in-what?" Hitmontop started, but Plusle ran to the other stall, where a small kitchen was set up.

"A show. Well, that explains the stage, I see," Ekans mused.

And it appeared so. Between the two stalls, there was, in fact, a rather large stage. Several Kricketot were setting up a steel drum set and a xylophone. A bass guitar was being tuned, and several Bellossom were stretching. Hitmontop's eyes were drawn to the Hitmonlee playing the bass. Ekans followed his gaze.

"Friend of yours?"

"My older brother." Hitmonlee saw him and waved. He waved back.

Ekans looked around at the other tables. There were four. They were at one, a Pachirisu and a Pikachu with blue hats were at another, a trio of Murkrow at the next. The last table was empty.

"Enjoy your food!" Minun said suddenly, leaving two salads and drinks on the table before rushing back to the Recycle booth.

Hitmontop looked at his suspiciously. Ekans took a cautious bite and immediately started tearing at his plate, pausing long enough to say, "It's good!" before diving back in.

Hitmontop took his fork and ate a small bite. This narrator possesses neither the linguistic ability nor the motivation to describe how delicious this fruit salad was, as this narrator, regrettably, does not frequently use his taste buds to their full extent.

The lights dimmed and focused on the stage. Hitmonlee played a short riff on his guitar before the percussion joined in, and everyone present groaned, booed or growled as a Ludicolo burst out of nowhere and began dancing like a maniac. You know the Burger King, and how his commercials are always really creepy? Well, Ludicolo-this _particular_ Ludicolo-was the Pokémon equivalent of a dancing Burger King.

Hitmontop cringed; he'd looked him in the eyes.

* * *

"Alright kid. For yer first time that was pretty good."

General Circuit waved Croconaw out of his office. "Same time tomorrow, alright? Okay, so you can just do whatever the rest of day."

"Thank you, sir. See you later." Croconaw marched down the stairs.

Circuit watched him go until he was out of earshot. Once certain Croconaw couldn't hear him, "Good kid. Reminds me of Typhlosion, back in the day…"

Circuit shook himself. No sense getting caught up in nostalgia. That road leads to too many painful memories to make the good ones worth it. He looked at the guitar sitting in the corner, then let his gaze pass over it to the violin hanging on the wall.

Circuit smirked. _Violin?_ Violins were for upper-class sissies. He pulled the instrument down and carried it down to the first floor. It was empty.

He pulled a stool out from the corner and began to play. A violin is too slow. A fiddle is much more fun to play.

Noctowl jumped from where he stood in the library, sleeping, as _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ started echoing through the building. The Guildmaster wasn't a bad singer, as it turns out.

Noctowl sighed. He slipped on a pair of earmuffs before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Hitmontop," Croconaw greeted, seating himself at the table with him and Ekans.

Hitmontop grunted. He was listening to the singers. Ludicolo had been booed off stage, and Hitmonlee had been joined by his brother Hitmonchan. They were singing the Pokérap. They were actually quite good.

"Those your brothers?" Croconaw asked.

Hitmontop grunted again. Ekans pulled himself out from under the table. "Well-you see-welllllll…" Ekans slurred, then gave up and fell limp on the table top.

Croconaw blinked. "Is he drunk?"

Hitmontop snorted. "No. Ludicolo was performing earlier. We nearly had a riot on our hands, and in all the commotion Ekans got thrown out the window. I think he landed on his head."

"Oh," Croconaw said frowning. "Shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?"

"Infirmary?" Ekans hissed, then groaned from moving too fast. "That'sssss a fancy word for _hosssss_…" He trailed off as he started tipping over. Croconaw pushed him back into sitting position. "…_pital, _isn't it? You'll never take me alive!" He threw himself to the side, right into a Beedrill, knocking over her drink.

Croconaw and Hitmontop winced as Ekans was stung several times. Ekans slunk back into his chair, muttering, "Maybe the Vile seed wasn't the best choice for a drink mix…"

"A _Vile_ seed? Arceus, Ekans…" Hitmontop glanced at Croconaw. "I guess he _is_ drunk. Yeah, let's take him back to the Guild."

Croconaw picked the snake up and started to the door.

"Uh…"

"What, Hitmontop?"

"Can you pay the bill? I'm broke."

Croconaw stared at him. "You're not serious?"

Hitmontop shrugged, an embarrassed look on his face.

Croconaw sighed.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Welcome to Honchcrow Bank! The enemies in dungeons, they're tricky devils. If they knock you out, they'll rob you nine times out of ten."

"Only nine?"

"The tenth time is the time when you don't get knocked out. Ha!"

"What is that supposed to-"

"So! If there's any money you don't want to lose, leave it with me and I'll guard it with my life!"

Sandslash and Snover were introducing themselves to everyone in town. The Castform brothers were almost normal. The Happiny twins were cute and finished each others sentences. Miss Kangaskhan was a familiar face, just like her aunt in Treasure Town. Togekiss, Plusle and Minun were happy and cheerful. On the other side of the bridge, however, it got weird.

Take Honchcrow. He had a strange, hungry gleam in his eye, and kept looking at the vault behind him with a look of longing. There was a hint in his voice that he was playing a game-similar to the kind with fake diamonds and moving cups.

Snover thought that this was suspicious. "Haven't I seen your face somewhere before, mister?"

Honchcrow flinched, ever so slightly. He hoped they didn't notice. "Whatever could you mean? I'm just an honest businessman, trying to make an honest buck in a dog-eat-dog world. Honestly!"

Sandslash narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Honchcrow they arrested recently, would you?"

"I haven't the slightest-"

"The one charged with fraud, theft, robbery, and all kinds of illegal sales and trades?" Sandslash pried.

Honchcrow froze. The two apprentices were glaring at him. He let his wings fall and sighed.

"All right, I'll admit that I _may_ have let my greed go to my head, just a little. I _may_ have done a little… pick-pocketing, here and there, but-"

"You stole over two million Poké!"

"Two million, five hundred thousand, four hundred and sixty-three," Honchcrow corrected, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "But that's behind me now. See, while I was in prison, it occurred to me that there wasn't any point in stealing money. I mean, there wasn't anything in particular I wanted to spend it on, and even if there was I'd be recognized and caught before I could get near the store. Besides, if I stole the money just to buy something, why not skip a step and steal the object in the first place, right?

"So I realized: What was the point? Why did I want the money? Just to have it? Pointless!"

Snover and Sandslash let this sink in. "So," Sandslash ventured, "Why did you become a banker?"

"Ha? Ah! Yes, I was getting to that. Well, if I wanted money just to look at it, I can make a pretty honest living looking at _other_ people's money, right? So…?"

Snover nodded. "Makes sense."

"Would you like me to take your money for you?"

Snover and Sandslash glanced at each other, then shrugged. They left their money and walked quickly away.

"Ha HA! You can trust me to keep it safe, friends!" Honchcrow called after them. "Come again soon! Ha HA!"

They moved on to the next stall. The sign read "_Grumpig Link Shop._" The shopkeeper appeared to be asleep standing up.

"Hello?" Snover asked, cautious. He reached out to poke him, and Grumpig's eyes snapped open. Snover jerked his hand…branch…thing-which will from here on out be called a hand-back.

Grumpig yawned and stretched out. "Welcome…_*yawn_…to my link shop. If there are any moves or some such that you wish to remember or any combos you'd like to learn, it costs 300 Poké a pop. Can I help you?" His speech had a bored monotone to it.

"Uh… not today, sir. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I am Snover and this is Sandslash. We're apprentices at the Guild and…sir?"

Grumpig had fallen back to sleep.

Snover looked at Sandslash. They shrugged and moved on. The last shop to visit was Slowking Appraisal. The owner wasn't immediately visible, but emerged from inside as they approached.

"Hello, my young scholars," he greeted in his lazy, deep-ish voice. "I am Slowking, a seeker of wisdom and solver of problems profound. I have dedicated my entire life to unlocking the secrets of the universe, of which there are many. Do you, too, wish to join me in the pursuit of wisdom?"

Sandslash sweat-dropped. "No…"

"That's too bad. Would it be correct, then, for me to assume you are here instead to seek my service in opening a chest?"

"No, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Sandslash, and this is Snover."

Slowking nodded. "Charmed, young sirs."

"And we're training at the Guild," Snover finished.

Slowking frowned. "What Guild?"

"…the Electivire Guild?"

"Oh, yes. Tell my good friend Circuit something for me, will you?"

Sandslash nodded, surprised.

"Excellent. Tell him that Espio the Chameleon wishes him a happy retirement."

"Who?" they said together.

"He'll recognize the name. Also, Waluigi sent him this." Saying this, Slowking handed them a large, purple box in black and yellow wrapping paper. A card on the side wished the recipient a Happy Retirement, You Deadbeat.

"Uh…"

"Please take that to him. I must await customers. Be off with you, please." The two apprentices looked at each other, then shrugged and began scuttling back towards the guild, the present supported between them. Slowking watched them go, then returned to his studies.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sheriff

Sandslash and Snover found Circuit in the main hall, tuning a guitar. He saw them and started strumming.

"Howdy, kids," he greeted. "What's that you got there?"

Snover hefted the large box off him. "Slowking said it was a retirement gift."

Circuit threw the guitar over his shoulder, hitting a Porygon-Z who was looking at the mission board.

"Well now!" He began inspecting the box carefully. He found a card on the side and frowned. "He say who it's from?"

Sandslash shrugged. "Someone called Waluigi-"

"_Duck and cover!_" Circuit picked up the pair and sprinted to the far side of the room. He stomped his foot and a wall sprang up from the ground around them.

Snover peered over the top of the wall. The Porygon-Z drifted over to the box. "What's this th-"

The box exploded.

Circuit crammed the wall back into the ground and whistled. "Noctowl! We need a Defog!"

* * *

Meet Officer Raichu.

"_You let him ESCAPE?_"

He is not happy.

Neither, on that note, are his deputies, Pikachu and Pachirisu. They were minding their own business in the café, and suddenly they were in a riot because of that Arceus-forsaken Ludicolo.

"It wasn't our fault, sir," Pikachu mumbled.

"Wasn't your fault? _Wasn't your fault?"_ He threw his paws in the air. "Oh, _I'm_ sorry. You're just a pair of policemen who got caught in a riot. Far be it from_ me_ to expect anything from you," Raichu paused for a breath. "Idiots!"

"Butsiritwasn'tourfaultItwas_Ludicolo_andhe'sreallyscaryYouhavenoideawhat-"

Raichu clamped a paw over Pachirisu's mouth and glared at Pikachu. "You let him have sugar, didn't you?"

Pikachu backed up slightly, bracing himself to run. "Well, you see-"

"Papa!"

_Whew, that was close,_ he thought as Raichu turned towards the voice.

"Pichu!"

Raichu was a very angry Pokémon. _Most_ of the time. Except, as it happens, where his daughter is concerned.

The little mouse jumped into her father's arms. He fell backward, laughing. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Uncle Blaze brought me!"

"Oh, _did_ he now?"

"I did." Blaze strolled up and looked down at the scene. A Torchic was perched on his shoulder.

"Looks like you brought your son, too," Raichu observed. "Your wife here?"

Blaze grunted. "She was, but she got into a conversation with Miss Kangaskhan. I think they're trading recipes or something…"

The Torchic jumped down. "Hiya, Pichu!"

"Hi Torch!"

Raichu stood up and watched the two run around the square. "What brings you here?"

Blaze folded his arms. "Torch wanted to meet the General, and I couldn't say no."

"Oh?" Raichu grinned.

Blaze sighed. "He gave me The Look, Raichu. There's no defense against that."

Raichu's laugh was interrupted by an explosion at the Guild.

* * *

"I'm sorry you got caught up in that, Glitch. Waluigi's always had a likin' for pranks like that."

"404: FILE NOT FOUND; PLEASE INSTALL CONTROL DISC…"

The Porygon-Z was blackened with soot. He shook himself clean and returned to his twitching. "It's quite all right. If I was stopped by a mere bomb, I'd never **error** be able to make it as an explorer **error**, now would I?"

Circuit frowned. "You all right?"

Glitch laughed hysterically. "No! I am quite delightfully mad. **I AM ERROR**!"

"…okay, then. Carry on, soldier."

Glitch giggled and threw himself at a wall, then fell to the ground. "Oops. Gravity works." His eyes winked out.

Circuit stared at him for a second, then shook his head.

"All right, what happened?" Raichu shouted, running in.

"Oh, nothing' important," Circuit said dully. There was a smoking crater and burnt shreds of wrapping paper all around it.

Raichu glared at the mess. "Nothing important. Right."

"Just a practical joke from a former associate."

Raichu stared.

"He likes bombs," Circuit added helpfully.

Raichu gave up. "Fine," he sighed. "Just…don't let it happen again."

"No promises, now."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A short figure stood over the Guild's main gate. He was standing on the wall.

He was just over eight inches, and he seemed to be covered in a black-and-white, hooded cloak.

His name is Shroud. But he's not important right now.

He watches as Raichu storms out of the building, seething.

"Ancient blowhard, who does he think he is? Just stands there, _smiling,_" he mumbled as he marched back into town.

Shroud chuckled. His voice was higher-pitched than one would expect, and has a lilting quality to it.

He walked through the doorway, on the ceiling. His cloak, if that's what it was, didn't seem bound by the laws of gravity. It didn't fall down despite his position.

From this vantage point he observed Circuit retrieve his guitar and begin playing Johnny Cash.

Shroud didn't like country. Oh, well. Just one of the hazards of the job.

After a few verses, the guild master paused, then stood up and plucked Shroud off the ceiling.

"Can I help you, son?"

* * *

**Yeah, its short, but I just _had_ to leave a cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

**If you laugh when Shroud is revealed, he will hunt you down. Just warning you now.**

* * *

Shroud did not panic. Panic was unbecoming of a warrior of his caliber. Panic happened to other people.

However, he did sweat a little.

"How did you detect me?" he asked.

Circuit pointed to his antennae, which sparked. "I can sense changes in the planet's ambient electromagnetism."

"What does that-"

"Any creature with a nervous system has its own electromagnetic field. Yours was small enough that it took a while to impact the surroundings."

He dropped the small figure.

"Sometimes," he went on, "I can even read someone's mind by analyin' their brain waves."

Shroud grunted. _Impressive_.

"So, why are ya here, boy?"

"I bear a message for the General, from The Forge."

Circuit's eyes widened. "So, ol' Furnace ain't forgot about me after all, eh?" Circuit chuckled.

"I don't claim to understand the message, but he seemed very distraught."

Circuit stopped laughed. He tapped his foot, and a rock pillar sprang up, bring Shroud to eye level.

"What's goin' on that Furnace wants me to know?"

"He only said three words…"

Circuit sighed. "What's yer name?"

"Shroud, sir."

"Shroud. Appropriate. Lower yer hood, yer indoors."

Shroud fidgeted, then complied. His head became visible. His skin was dark blue, and a pair of antennae sprung up when the hood lowered. His snout was a pleasing aqua color, and he had big, red, compound eyes.

Circuit stared. He shook his head. "Where're yer wings, boy?"

Shroud sighed. His cape twitched, then unfolded into a massive pair of butterfly wings, the biggest Circuit had ever seen. The black-and-white patterns, however, did not hide the fact that his wings were in shreds. The edges were ragged where they'd been torn, and there were several tears on the bigger pair.

Shroud stared at the much bigger warrior with a look of defiance. "I cannot fly. I can glide, and I can jump, but flight is forever lost to me. I focus my talents elsewhere."

Circuit raised his hands. "Alright, alright. What's yer message?"

Shroud folded his wings back into a cape. Even torn, they were far too big to be practical for ground-level movement.

"Lord Furnace said just three words…"

He took a deep breath.

"'He's coming back.'"

* * *

Socrates the Abra was aroused from his midmorning slumber by a vicious shaking of his house. The various dishes and books that constantly flew about his home shook indignantly at the disruption of their duties, but Socrates waved them to silence.

His uncle was a very powerful Alakazam, and had tought him many things.

And these teachings allowed him to know immediately what had caused this disruption of his schedule.

His uncle's former coworker, the new Guildmaster.

Circuit was screaming.

* * *

Shroud was dodging flashes of lightning. The General was panicking! This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Lord Furnace always said great things of the General. He was supposed to be brave friendly, incredibly strong, and very wise.

He was _not_ supposed to fly into a panic attack and start rambling hysterically. Of that he was certain.

Noctowl had zoomed from the stairwell and was trying to restrain the Electivire. Glitch and Ekans (who'd been recovering in the sick bay) were assisting, but with minimal success.

"_No! He can't come BACK! It ain't fair! He's-he's a monster! I can't handle him, not again! It's a mistake-"_

"Guildmaster, please! This is most unbecoming-_ZZT! Aah!_"

"Now, calm down, you see!"

"_-It's some kind of cruel joke! Furnace just had a bad dream, that's all! For the love of ARCEUS, please say it ain't so!"_

"CIRCUIT!" Glitch screamed. He summoned a firewall and wrapped it around the General, containing him. Glitch's head flipped right-side-up and his neck reattached. Shroud had only met Glitch once before, but knew enough to know he meant business now.

Circuit banged on the firewall for a few seconds before he collapsed, sobbing.

Noctowl picked himself up and ran to his side. Shroud dropped from the ceiling.

"Sir?" Shroud asked cautiously. "What did the message _mean_?"

Circuit didn't answer. Glitch dropped the firewall and Circuit stood up and walked the stairs. He tapped the wall and a huge book dropped out of a panel that opened up.

Shroud looked at the title: _10,000 Plans for Dangerous and Unlikely Circumstances._

Circuit flipped open the book and began skimming. Shroud caught a few of the titles: **What to do if the Joker attacks the Pokémon World; What to do if the Guardian is incapacited; What to do in the event of Total Existence Failure; What to do if attacked by a wildebeest and all you have is milk...**

There were all kinds of crazy things like that. Shroud was a quick reader, and the ones he could understand were all carefully thought out, with at least a page for each situation, each detailing the materials required, which were often quite odd and always involved duct tape. But as Shroud read, they all made _sense. _He could see a twisted logic behind it all, and even Shroud, with his naturally cynical mind, couldn't find a single flaw in any plan.

Except for one.

The very last page barely had any writing whatsoever.

The situation presented was thus:

**What to do if Burne comes back:**

The plan was short, written in large letters, and underlined several times. There were several curious marks that Shroud guess were the pencil breaking as it was written.

The plan was this:

**Whimper, Cry, and Run.**

Shroud was very scared.

* * *

**Captain! We've struck plot! Questions, comments, or concerns? I hope you know what Shroud is now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The History

**Didn't I mention Burne before? Ah well.**

* * *

_I woke up in a cold sweat, feelin' like someone had just walked over my grave. I shook the feelin' and prepared myself. _

_Today we took Burne's fortress, and make him pay for all he's done._

_Today, we end the war._

* * *

Circuit was leaning heavily on his cane. He had a glazed look in his eyes.

He hadn't moved for a while.

"What was your message?" Slowking asked. Several of the town's residents had come to the Guild, to see what was wrong. Slowking, Honchcrow, and Infernape had been allowed to stay, and were questioning Shroud.

"I don't know! All he said was 'He's coming back,' and now the General is freaking out," Shroud complained. "Can someone _please _tell me what it means?"

Infernape rubbed his chin.

"Ha! Ha! That could mean anyone!" Honchcrow cawed.

"Not exactly."

Everyone turned to Slowking. "What do you mean?" Noctowl asked.

Slowking sighed. "I don't believe I'm at liberty to say. Circuit told me his story once, but the memory causes him great pain." He glanced at the Electivire. "All I can tell you is that it has something to do with the war."

Shroud jumped up and grabbed the appraiser's collar. "Listen. I don't know what's going on, but if this threat can make the _General_ lose his composure like that, we need all the information we can get!"

Slowking was unperturbed. "Nevertheless, I will respect my friend's wishes."

"Why you-"

Shroud stopped as Circuit started moving.

The old explorer walked slowly outside, whispering: "120 years…"

After a shared glance, the group followed.

* * *

"_Breaker? Breaker!"_

_I called, but the boy didn't answer. That wasn't like him._

_I called my right hand. "Typhlosion! Get over here!"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_You seen Breaker anywhere?"_

_Typhlosion frowned. "No, General. In fact, no one's seen Breaker _or_ Forge all morning."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Sir, I know you must be worried, but We should attack now before we lose the element of surprise."_

_He was right, of course, but… "Alright."_

_I turned to my forces. "All right, men! Move out! The war ends now!"_

_Funny, ain't it. How one moment, you face a wall of cheers, and the next, your whole world turns inside out…_

* * *

Circuit walked into town, the others trailing behind him, and finally sat on a bench under the statue of Lucario.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

The Guild members looked nervously at each other, at the ground, at the passerby…

Anywhere but at their Guildmaster.

Several explorers who'd been at the Guild, including Shroud and Glitch, were in the crowd as well.

Everyone was waiting for him to speak.

* * *

_We were marching up the hill. Our scout, Furret, came running down the slope and jumped on my head._

_I flailed at her. "What the-What are ya doin,' girlie?"_

_She laughed nervously. "Y'know, Sarge, we don't _really_ need to attack right now. Do we?"_

_I stared at her insofar as I was able to do so. "Of course we do," I said levelly. "I've been plannin' this assault for weeks! For the first time in years we have a chance to end it, and now you want to just leave it be?"_

_She moved to my shoulders. "You don't understand, sir. You _really_ don't want to see what's down there."_

_Typhlosion ran to the hill's peak. His face fell a moment. "Oh. They're ready for us, Sarge." He straightened. "But they're army's smaller than ours. We can take it easy. I don't know hat you were so scared about, Furret, but-oh."_

_He turned back with a look of horror, and, I think, pity._

"_Maybe, sir, you should sit this one out, let me take care of it…?"_

_I glared at him. "I've been fightin' this war since the very beginning. You think I'm gonna cop out now, at the moment of truth?" I started marching._

_Typhlosion tried to push me back. "Sir, I'm going to have to insist that you-Ah!"_

_Venasaur's vines whipped him. "What's wrong with you, Ty?" he rumbled._

_Typhlosion whispered frantically in the dino's ear. Venasaur's eyes widened._

"_Maybe you _should_ sit this out, Sarge," he said. "You look…tired, that's it."_

_I'd had enough. I turned around and marched to the peak._

"_Sir, no!"_

_Burne's army was idle around his fortress, a massive, ugly black thing. Tasteless, too. All them spires and torches._

_The army was predominantly Poison-, Dark- and Fire-Types, but their were some for each type._

_There wasn't anything that bad. The army was annoying, but I could still turn it into a win, if I just-_

_I stopped. He wouldn't. He didn't! No one, not even Burne was that cruel!_

_Up there, flying on the flagpole, was… w-was…_

* * *

Circuit opened his eyes and looked at the gathered Pokémon. A crowd had built up after this time, nearly everyone in town. Even Team Triumphant had stopped to look.

Circuit felt empty. There was no other word for it. It was like someone had pulled a plug and all his emotions had drained out. He was calm. Very calm.

He took a breath. "I want to apologize for my outburst," he began. "I'm far too old to throw a tantrum, and I'm sorry." (Forrest opened his mouth to ask a question, but Cannon clamped it shut.) "But you've got to understand; in all my life, there was only one person who ever truly frightened me." He looked up. "Burne."

Several of the older Pokémon recoiled at the name. "Ah, I see history hasn't forgotten him. That's how it works, don't it. History always remembers the bad guys. Take Hitler, for instance."

He looked at some of the younger ones. "Those of you don't know, well… You know I fought in the Great War. I led one army, the Great Army. We were over a hundred strong at the end of the war, all of us explorers or rescuers. Well, the other army was led by Burne. His army was bigger, with nearly 300 at its highest point, and was all outlaws that he'd roped into joinin' him.

"He ruled by fear, and he wanted to take over the world. He was a maniac, a monster; if I was the greatest hero in history, Burne was worse than Al Capone, Vlad the Impaler, and Caligula all rolled into one."

He looked at their blank faces and tried a different approach. "He was worse than Giovanni, Ghetsis, and Cyrus put together."

_That_ got a reaction. Namely a collective intake of breath and hushed whispering.

Circuit stared at the ground. The whispers slowly died out.

There was a rumble of thunder. Several bystanders looked up. Storm clouds were gathering, despite being clear a few minutes ago.

The Castform brothers exchanged a glance. They hadn't predicted this storm…

Circuit looked towards the sky, staring into the past. "He was also my best friend."

* * *

**Comments! Do them!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**Ooh, this is tense. Am I good at suspense? Be honest.**

**I said **_**honest**_**.**

**Pokémon isn't mine. Maybe one day, but I doubt it.**

* * *

The statement was met with a chorus of gasps, scoffs, and, after a moment, nervous laughter. Circuit waited for the noise to die away again. He was glad for the excuse not to talk. He took the time to strengthen his resolve.

Glitch, Forrest and Honchcrow were placing bets on whether or not Circuit would tell the whole story. Circuit watched them and tried to find it funny, but not today. There would be no laughing today.

The chatter died down and Circuit took a slow look around at those gathered. "When I was an Elekid, ten years old, me an' my best friend, a Magby, formed a rescue team. We called ourselves Team Storm."

Circuit's frown turned thoughtful. "There was also a Dratini named Drake, but he left to become a solo explorer and disappeared a few years later. No one ever found him.

"Anyway. Things were fine, for a while. Rescue teams were dying out, bein' replaced by explorers. We were the last Rescue team to form, as I recall. An' three months later, we traded our Rescue badges in fer Explorer's badges. We were the last Rescuers, and one of the first Explorers."

Circuit's gaze became wistful. "Good times. We explored every corner of the world, just about. I was twelve when I evolved, and my buddy did the same a month later."

Circuit waved vaguely towards the Guild. "I still have the badge in there somewhere. Noctowl?"

The bird flinched, shaken out of the trance he'd been in. He recovered with a salute. "Yes, sir?"

"Go an' get my badge, will ya? Get the sword, too."

"The sword, sir? Are you sure?"

"No. I will be later, I think."

Noctowl nodded. He flew towards the hill with a worried look on his face.

Circuit sighed. "Where was I?"

Cannon rumbled, "You evolved."

"Right. Well…" Circuit's fur started to rise. "It's my greatest shame. If I'd noticed the signs, maybe I'd've… I could have…"

Circuit took a deep breath, smoothing his fur down. "We were sixteen. We'd been exploring fer just six years, and we'd already seen just about everything there was to see hereabouts. We'd collected quite a few treasures." Circuit glanced at Honchcrow. "If I told you just how much money I've got saved, stored away in nooks and crannies all over, it'd prob'ly give Honchcrow here an aneurysm, heh."

Honchcrow perked up. "How much-"

Beedrill waved her stinger at his neck. Honchcrow shut up.

Circuit smiled slightly. "We'd barely begun our careers and we'd already done all there was to be done. And I _was_ a teenager, and I'd spied a cute girl back in town, and I tried convincin' him that maybe we should settle down, try to live the easy life."

His brow creased. "Y'know, now I think about it, I think it was the part where I mentioned charity where he flew off the handle. At the time, all I knew was that he must've _completely_ misunderstood what I was sayin', cause he started yellin' and said some things I don't want to repeat, and I got angry and _I_ said a few unsavory things, we got in a flamin' row, and he stormed off.

"I tried to find him later, after I cooled down, but if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was hide. After a few days, with lead in my heart, I gave up. I went to Pokémon Square and asked that lovely lady out on a date, and to my eternal bliss…"

Circuit lowered his voice to a low, miserable whisper. "…she said yes."

Blaze and his wife, a Blaziken named Flare with no crest and straight hair, looked at each other and smiled. Circuit noticed this and felt a pang of envy, which he quickly stomped flat. His time with that had come and gone…

"We were happy together, but as it turned out, I wasn't the retirement type. I promised to visit her, send her letters, and I did, but I went out and got explorin' once more."

Torch piped up. "But I thought you said you'd been everywhere?"

Flare shushed him. "Don't be rude-"

Circuit waved it away. "Naw, good question, good question. Y'see, Torch, there's more'n just this big ol' rock and a few islands, but that's all we'd seen, 'cept fer a few places. I got me a boat and sailed away, explorin' new lands."

He looked knowingly around at the crowd. "Lands filled with humans."

He continued before anyone could speak. "I saw the natural beauty of the Tree of Beginning, and I frolicked with Mother Earth in the lovely Forina. I managed to see the Brass Tower before it burned down, I think I've gotta picture of it somewhere. I explored all over the world, and Saved countless lives whenever I saw someone in need, human, Pokémon or otherwise."

Circuit leaned back in the bench. "On one of my visits back home a few years later, I found that I'd built up a reputation. I was famous! I didn't know what to make of it, so I largely ignored all the attention."

He glanced up. "By the way, it was around then that Drake went missing."

He frowned, then pulled a small book from his jacket. He wrote something in it and put it back.

"Anyhow, ignorin' it didn't work. See, there were these five l'il munchkins that kept followin' me around. They begged and begged for me to train them. Eventually I gave in and agreed. Let's see, they were… Slakoth, Makuhita, Ralts, Shroomish, and Cubone."

There was a Cubone in the audience. He reacted at the last name. Circuit smiled. "If I remember right," he said, "your dad owns the Marowak Dojo?"

Cubone nodded.

"Well, that dojo's been in the family fer generations, and that Cubone was te one that founded it."

Cubone's eyes widened.

"It was around here that I adopted my, er… military gimmick. I put on a drill sergeant persona for training them, and it just felt _right_. I stuck with it, and it's never let me down.

"About three years later, I evolved again. Now, I'm strong, as y'all should know. As an Elekid, I could lift two tons. As an Electabuzz, I bench-pressed fifteen tons. When I evolved into Electivire, my strength didn't just increase. It didn't even multiply. It _exploded_. Literally. I could barely take a step without causing an Earthquake. I couldn't control my strength, so I made my way to the mountains and trained myself. And, against my wishes, the boys followed me.

"It was a year before I had proper control over myself again. At the end of that year, all my students were strong, fully evolved, confident, and brimming with excitement when I took them to one of the few places I hadn't explored: Crystal Cave. I let them lead me to bottom, takin' notes and watchin' carefully. When we reached a dead end, way down at the bottom of the cave, I knew somethin' was fishy, but I was still surprised when Gallade opened the door."

Circuit squinted and felt a smile slide across his face. "If any of you have been payin' the _slightest_ bit of attention to current events, you'll know what we found.

"I managed to convince Azelf we meant no harm, and we all got us a history lesson from the girl about Time Gears and whatnot. We bid her ado, and when we got back to camp, you shoulda seen the looks on their faces when I gave 'em a badge each and declared them explorers."

Circuit grinned. Then the grin died. "Then, a few years later, I met up with a couple of the boys, and we all went on a trip for old times' sake. We decided to pay Azelf a visit, see how the old gal was doin', and it's a good thing we did, because when we reached the lake, she was being mugged."

Circuit closed his eyes. "By a Magmortar. With smoke where his flames should be."

You could have cut the tension with a knife-no, scratch that. You'd have needed a jackhammer.

Circuit took a ragged breath. The fur around his eyes was wet, but no one pointed it out. As if they would've dared.

Circuit rubbed his temples. "The good times ended that day. I recognized my old friend almost immediately. He was almost as tall as me, and slightly wider. Our conversation still haunts me in my sleep…

* * *

_**Hahahaha I'm mean!**__**Yeeessssss**_**, my pretties, a **_**cliff**_**hanger! **_**Again! Bwa ha ha haaa! **_**Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Suffering

**I don't own Pokémon. The species aren't mine but the individuals are.**

**By the way, we're starting right where we left off.**

**Share and Enjoy.**

* * *

_Slaking and Hariyama ran forward. The Magmortar dropped Azelf and popped his knuckles._

_He swatted their attacks aside and blasted them with twin Flamethrowers. Slaking recovered first and focused while Hariyama attacked with Arm Thrust._

_The thief blocked each of his blows with one hand, and as Slaking threw his Focus Punch, the Fire-type caught it and judo-flipped the poor boy into his teammate._

_The Magmortar rubbed his hands and turned to stare at me. I squinted. Something wasn't right here…_

_His eyes widened. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Circuit."_

_It hit me like a ton of bricks. N-no way! What are you _doing,_ Fur-"_

"_That is not my name anymore, Circuit. I've outgrown all that silly explorer nonsense."_

"_NONSENSE? What do you mean nonsense!"_

_He laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I saved all the treasures from our quests, but there's still so much I never saw, a lot I don't have." He planted a foot on one of Azelf's tails, as she'd been tryin' to crawl away. "A Time Gear, for instance."_

_I could feel the anger buildin' up, but I stomped it down. "A Time Gear? What do you want a Time Gear for? Don't you know time stops when a Time Gear is removed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why in the bleedin' blue blazes are ya comin' after one? It'd cause all kinds of mayhem and suffering."_

_He smiled a nasty little smirk. "I thought it would look pleasing hanging over my fireplace."_

_I don't think he even registered the punch, 'cause I know _I_ didn't. I just punched him and he went flyin'. He got right back up, though, and a smokescreen filled the air._

_He was gone when it cleared._

* * *

"He got away, but I saw him again, oh yes."

Circuit felt amazed. The story came easier now that he was telling it. "I found that lovely lady again, and she'd evolved too. Now I know us Electivire ain't exactly the picture of beauty, but there were Milotic jealous of this girl. We caught up, and one thing led to another."

A fragile smile formed on his face. "A few months later we were married."

He clasped his hands. "I chose a lovely spot out in the country, out in the foothills of Mt. Thunder - rather close to where Pokémon Square is now, in fact - and built me a big house. A mansion. And we settled down. Sure, I helped every now an' then, and whenever Burne was sighted I was the first one to know, but all I wanted was to be with my Trixie. That was her name. Trixie.

"And it worked, for a while. Five years, in fact. Then, when I was twenty-nine, Burne got some crazy idea in his head: he wanted everything. The world was a thing. Everything else was part of the world. And so, in his twisted little mind, he decided to cut out the middle man. He set out to make the world his.

"He coerced a bunch of other outlaws, about thirty, I think, into joinin' up with him. And they did. They were terrified of him, and they had every right to be. He didn't have my physical strength, and when you got right down to it I was much stronger than he was. However, he didn't hold back. That's the problem.

"I always limit myself, never giving 100%. Heck, I can lift a mountain. If I _didn't_ hold back, I'd cause an Earthquake with every step. The trouble with Burne? He didn't care. He knew the consequences and didn't _care_."

He took a breath. "Anyhow, he took his little army and attacked Pokémon Square. At the time it was the only settlement to speak of hereabouts. Treasure Town wouldn't be founded for another sixty years, and Shaymin Village had never been big or well-heard-of.

"Happily, I was in town when it happened, as were several other rather powerful explorers. We fought them off, but most of them got away. That day was the start of the Maelstrom War-"

"I thought it was the Hurricane War?" someone asked.

"_We_ called it the Maelstrom War. It sounds better. Anyway, me an' the others who fought there knew it wouldn't end there. We stuck together and recruited at every opportunity.

Burne built himself a fortress, and we set up shop at my house. I remember buildin' big walls all 'round it, fortifyin' it an' whatnot. Soon our army was 100 strong, an' it stayed that way nearly the whole war. Burne's army was constantly changing. His soldiers deserted every chance they had, but he just replaced them. It was easy enough.

"The war's first major battle, three years in, was named The Siege at the Mansion. Take a guess at what happened.

He had a hundred an' fifty in that battle, an' most of my men were gone, stocking up on supplies. So there were twenty of us, doin' everything we could to protect the gate, then doin' even more to bar the front door."

He smiled. "Can I build a house, or can I build a house? Heh."

He frowned, and a shadow passed over his face. "We managed to hold them back for a week. Those last two days will forever haunt my memory, mocking me with it's cruel little lessons.

"See, late at night on that Friday, Burne had finally broken through the gate and we had stacked furniture against the door. It was a _really_ well-built door. Anyway - er, yes?"

A little Pichu had raised a hand. "What about the back door?" she asked.

Raichu scolded her. "Peachy! Don't interrupt!"

"Naw, it's a good question. See, missy, I'd built it into the side of a hill. There _was_ a back door, yes, but it was nearly impossible to find from the outside if you didn't know where to look.

"Anyway, it was, it was around five' o'clock when suddenly Trixie started pantin' an' screamin'. Blissey came to check on her and told me something' that nearly gave me a heart attack."

He was silent for a while. Everyone was staring at him, desperate to find out what came next but too scared to ask. Forrest broke first. "Well?"

Circuit looked up and locked eyes with him. "She was goin' into labor."

Circuit held the gaze until Forrest looked away.

"So that was the scene. Typhlosion, Venusaur and them desperately tryin' to keep the door from opening, and me an' Blissey carin' for Trixie while she was in pain from childbirth… you're a doctor, ain't ya?" he asked the Sceptile.

Forrest nodded. "Best there is, sir."

"Then listen, this might help you one day. _Yes,_ all y'all who're sayin' 'wait, Pokémon lay eggs, how could it hurt that much?' Well, y'see, there are things you've got to realize. First, Blissey was a field medic, she was new to medicine, and she'd never even _studied_ midwifery, let alone performed it. Second, Trixie was a tiny little thing. She was thin for an Electivire, and short. She was about five feet, which is eleven less than most of our kind. And third, this egg was _big._ And I mean _**BIG**_**. **So, she…she…"

* * *

"_C'mon, Trixie! PUSH!" She screamed, hyperventilated, then screamed some more. Oh, _Arceus!_ This is bad…_

_I heard a scamperin' from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Typhlosion was standing in the door, pantin'. _

_He gave a salute. "Sir! You must come quickly, they brought out the battering rams! The doors can't take much more!"_

"_Typhlosion, can't you see I'm busy!" I snapped._

"_Si…Circuit…"_

"_Yes Trixie?"_

"_Please… don't leave me…"_

"_Sir! They're almost through!"_

_I couldn't help it. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Burne would come in and torch the place, we couldn't lose this base, but Trixie… what was I supposed to do?_

"_It's coming!" Blissey shouted over Trixie's screams._

_I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "C'mon, honey, be strong! You can do it!"_

_I saw a smooth yellow surface before I looked away. Trixie never stopped screaming. But above it all, I felt my fur rise when I heard a faint, almost _tearing_ sound…_

_There was a sharp crack from the foyer. "They've broken through! Get back!"_

_Typhlosion looked down the hall. He glanced at us, then ran towards the action, his mane blazing._

_There was a sickening _pop_ as the egg slid free. As Blissey took it away, I was horrified to see it covered in blood._

_Her breathing was ragged now, and I could feel her pulse from my grasp on her hand. It was weak. Very weak._

_She opened her eyes and looked at me. I didn't like that look. It was a_ bad_ look. And it told me everything I didn't want to hear._

"_No Trixie, you can't leave me! You ca…can't…"_

_She raised her other hand to my lips, grunting with the effort. "Please… don't cry." She smiled weakly, painfully. "It makes you look… like a sissy."_

"_Why? What am I supposed to do now?"_

_She squeezed my hand. "Take care of our child." She whispered a name in my ear._

_I didn't bother trying to stop the tears. The fur on my face was soaked with saltwater, but I didn't care._

_I tried to look away, but she pulled my face back around. "Promise me one thing."_

"_Anythin', you know that."_

_She smiled. "Promise me you'll kick his ass."_

_I leaned down and we shared a last kiss._

_And then she was gone._

…

…

…

"_Well well, what have we here?"_

_I didn't turn. Burne stood in the doorway._

"_Why it's the great General, mourning his wife. Pathetic."_

_I felt something bubble and boil inside me. Anger. Rage. Fury. If he says anything else…_

_He continued in that infuriating, conversational tone. "I suppose she'll need a funeral now. Tina looks like the kind who'd appreciate… cremation."_

_I heard the telltale _click_ of his arm cannons being readied._

_I snapped. I rose slowly and turned to face him. I wasn't thinking right then. All I knew was that I wanted to take his smoky black head and stick on a pike._

_When he saw my eyes, he backed up._

_I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to my face._

"Her name…was TRIXIE!_"_

_I punched. He flew down the hall and right out the open front doors. I roared. Everything after that is fuzzy, but I do remember, havin' chased all them twisted freaks out, shoutin' "_Stay out of my house!_" as they were runnin' fer their lives._

* * *

"…After I chased them off in my little fit of homicidal rage, I sulked. For the better part of two weeks. Until Blissey came to me with a glowin' egg. Watchin' it hatch was exactly what I needed. That little Elekid was perfect. When he looked at me…"

A tear managed to fall to the ground.

Flare frowned. "Wait a minute."

Circuit blinked. "Yeah?"

"_I_ never laid an egg. I just woke up one morning, and Torch's egg was in my arms."

Circuit nodded. "Yeah, well. Very few Pokémon actually _lay_ eggs. Trixie was just one of those rare whatchacallits. Why do you think Blissey had such trouble?"

Circuit stood up and started pacing. The crowd made room for him. "I named him Breaker, like Trixie wanted, and years went by. The war went on. Breaker grew up in an army, but I like to think he was better for it. Eight years came and went, and one day Breaker wandered off and came back with a Magby named Forge.

"War is a terrible thing, and I'm sad to say I was immediately suspicious of this little Fire-type who was only six years old. I had every right to be, considerin' he came right out an' told us he was Burne's son. He'd seen everything Burne did, and whoever his mother was must've been a good influence. He'd run away to try and find me, sayin' he knew where the old smokestack was goin' to strike next.

"Breaker trusted him right away fer some reason, so I gave Forge the benefit of the doubt. It was the right move. Burne had been tryin' to attack Pokémon Square again, and he found us waitin' for him."

"Sir!" Noctowl swooped down and perched on Circuit's shoulder. He handed Circuit an Explorer's bag. Something long and green was sticking out of it.

"Thank you, soldier. At ease," he mumbled vaguely. He pulled the sword in its forest green sheath from the bag and strapped it across his back.

He continued. "For the next ten years we fought Burne's forces. Breaker and Forge were best friends, always watchin' each other's backs. I always felt myself hopin' they wouldn't wind up like their dads, but… well, they didn't."

He stopped his pacing and stared without seeing. "I was fifty years old. Breaker was seventeen, an Electabuzz, and I was so proud. He was just like his old man. He wasn't quite as strong as me, but he was smarter, a faster learner. In different circumstances, he would've been a great explorer.

"I was fifty years old. The war had been goin' on fer twenty years. There were over a hundred of us. We had a massive attack planned on Burne's fortress. We'd set up camp near the fort, and planned to attack in the mornin'. I settled to sleep with a bad feelin' in my gut, but I dismissed it as nerves.

"I don't know what happened. I figure he was tryin' to prove himself, or he wanted to prevent bloodshed or whatever. All I knew was that when I woke up the next morning, Breaker and Forge were gone. I carried on with the plan, but as we started to move, a scout came back and tried to talk me out of the attack. She whispered at some others, and soon Furret, Typhlosion and Venusaur were all tryin' to keep me from seein' something. Fool that I was, I kept on goin'. But there was a reason they called it the Battle of the Broken Heart, kids."

Circuit dropped his cane and fell to his knees.

The sky darkened. Storm clouds filled the sky, swirling. A perceptive viewer, such as the Castform brothers or Cannon, would have noticed that the point around which the clouds were moving was directly above Circuit.

Circuit wept. "I-I know it was-wasn't my fault. There was nothin' I coulda done." He sounded desperate. "Up on Burne's fortress, flyin' on the one flagpole, was… w-was…"

He took a deep breath. "…it was Breaker's pelt."

The silence that followed was a special kind of silence. It was the silence that comes when one is trying not to make any noise. The crowd had various faces of shock, pity, or horror.

"I don't know what happened after that. For the next few minutes all I saw was red. It's a state that I would later learn to call the Bloodwrath. All I wanted in the world was to kill him." There was an edge to his voice now, and his fur started to rise. "I woke up later, maybe like ten minutes, in the middle of a ruin. Two walls in the fortress had collapsed, and there was blood in my fur." He looked up. "It wasn't mine."

The old Electivire began walking slowly towards the Guild. "I never found Burne's body. I spent the next two years in a daze. What could I have done? I'd seen durn near everything the planet had to offer, and I'd spent the last twenty years fightin' a war for it to end just like that." Here he snapped his fingers. A lightning bolt accompanied it. "My wife was gone, my son and his friend were dead. Burne had killed his own kid quickly, but he must've took his time with mine. Near as I could tell, he'd skinned him slowly, just so Breaker was awake the whole time, then burned him to death."

Circuit stopped at the path out of the plaza. "I had nothing. My home was empty without Trixie, Breaker was gone, there was nowhere left to explore, and the war was over. I had nothing to live for, for two whole years." He looked over his shoulder at the crowd. "Then some guy offered me a job and I took it. And _that…_"

He grinned. "…is still a secret."

He turned to face them. "And now Burne is making a comeback, don't ask me how it's a secret too," he said at the look on Forrest's face, "and I'm the only one who has a chance to stop it. I'm going to the Forge, and I'm going to stop this mess before it begins."

He spun on his heel and slung the bag over his shoulder. He walked up the road, took a right at the split, marched past the dojo and out the gates at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

And the crowd stood in the plaza, digesting the story. The shopkeepers returned to their posts, trying to return to their routine, but it was halfhearted.

Team Triumphant (plus Flare and Torch) strolled out of town.

"Well," Cannon rumbled, "I must leave. My ship waits for me in Treasure Town, and Fang can only keep the crew under control for so long."

Blaze nodded and wrapped his arm over Flare's shoulder. "I suppose I should take these two home. What about you Forrest?"

The Sceptile's eyes narrowed. "I think I'll… stick around for a while."

Blaze gave him a look from under the wide brim of his hat. "Sure. And you won't do anything stupid."

"Or disrespectful," Cannon added.

Forrest blinked innocently. "Absolutely not."

Blaze nodded.

"And when you do," Cannon said, "be sure to fill us in on the details."

Forrest grinned.

* * *

**Oh, wow. Is it a _good_ thing that this made me cry when wrote it?**

**I'm a terrible person, aren't I?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Filler

**I don't own Pokémon. The characters, mostly, I do.**

**So tell me. What do you think of General Circuit's back-story? Good, yeah?**

**Share and Enjoy. And Comment!**

* * *

Cannon walked alone. He enjoyed walking through the woods, though nothing compared to the open sea. A faint hum surrounded him as always. His shell shone silver in the sun.

Captain Cannon was no ordinary Blastoise. As a founding member of Team Triumphant, he'd seen many things and done a few himself. He was incredibly intelligent, and his physical strength was comparable to the General's. He had an incredibly deep voice, akin to the rumble of thunder.

His right eye was normal, white with a black-brown pupil. His left was white with a white pupil. At the moment.

His ear twitched beneath his peaked cap. He looked side to side. There was a rustle in the bushes.

Cannon's left eye changed, becoming blue with a navy pupil. When I say his eye was blue, I mean in the same sense that a Dusknoir's eye is black. He did not have an iris in his left eye.

A blue bar of light waved over the bushes from his eye, followed by a quiet beep.

Cannon whirled around and caught the Linoone as it jumped at him.

He stared at the creature. He was disheveled, his fur in knots and full of dirt. It was struggling in his grip.

He was holding it in his left arm. His left arm like his left eye.

There was a blue flash as he tasered the Pokémon. He dropped it and it ran away.

He stared after it. There was a whir as his arm resumed its normal shape. His eye stayed blue as he scanned his surroundings. If there had been others, there weren't now.

He turned and continued his stroll, blowing a few bubbles from his pipe.

* * *

Forrest had easily caught up with the General. If Blaze was one of the world's greatest martial artists, and Cannon was stronger than most Machamp, then Forrest was easily the fastest in the world. A certain blue hedgehog would have been hard-pressed to keep up, though of course neither of them knew this.

Circuit had not left the forest yet. He'd stopped at a clearing to rest. He'd sat down on a log and seemed to be talking to himself. Still, Forrest couldn't help feeling like he'd just walked over somebody's grave…

* * *

**Circuit, my friend. How do you do today?**

"Fine, fine. How're… uh…"

**They are happy, as they always are. I have made them comfortable as you asked, Circuit.**

"Thanks, Reaper."

Reaper was a Dusknoir. He wore a flowing black robe that hung further than his body, but that was fine since he just floated. There was an hourglass symbol on his chest, and a few bones on the back of his robe, like you'd find on a Duskull. He carried a scythe in one hand. His glowing red eye peeked from under his cowl.

Those kind of props came with the job. He'd had the job for eons.

"How is Grim?"

**Moody. Humans no longer believe in him, it seems. His legend has faded. This has caused most humans who see him to panic or deny his existence.**

"Hmm. That kind of thing can make a feller upset, right enough."

Reaper paused. **You are aware you are being followed?**

"Oh, yeah. I figure he'll get impatient and just come out and ask. He's listenin' right now."

**Ah. And how is Pichu? Is she well?**

"She's happy, I think. Why?"

**You do not know her story?**

"Nah. I didn't want to tell mine, so it wouldn't be right, askin' fer someone else's."

Reaper nodded.

There was a slight rumble overhead. The storm clouds had followed Circuit from the village.

**You are letting your power leak out, **the ghost noted.

"Meh," Circuit said, shrugging. "Fits the mood."

**Indeed.** He pulled a small hourglass from his sleeve and inspected it. He sighed. **It appears I have business to attend to. We will meet again soon, General.**

Circuit frowned. "That's not the best thing to hear from someone like you, you know."

Reaper's face wrinkled in his odd grin. **I know.** He faded from view.

Circuit stood up and clapped his hands together. He picked up his cane and started walking again.

* * *

Forrest leaped after him, jumping from branch to branch. Why had the old guy been talking to himself like that? Who had he been talking to?

And why was a massive black hand suddenly grabbing his neck?

Circuit held Forrest at arms length, two feet off the ground. He peered at the Sceptile.

In the tone of a teacher who's caught someone running with scissors, he said, "Well, well, well. Lookee here. What are you doin', son?"

* * *

Noctowl had served dinner and told the Guild to turn in early for bed. There were a few grumbles, but no arguments.

It was rather annoying. They Guild hadn't been running for even a day, and they were already having a crisis.

Oh well. The Guildmaster had left instructions just in case. He prepared for _everything, _Noctowl noticed. It was uncanny.

First on the list was to… yes… okay.

He returned to book to its place on Circuit's desk and walked down the stairs. He opened the gate and-

"'Scuse me."

Noctowl jumped, looking around.

"Down here, mister."

Noctowl squinted, then slipped on his glasses. He always wore them around his neck, for ease of access.

There were two little figures in the doorway. The shorter one offered a hand. "We wanna join the Guild, sir."

Noctowl blinked, taking the hand and shaking. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

Noctowl sweatdropped. He glanced at the other one. He was only slightly taller than his friend, but seemed to stand out more. "And you? Too?"

The taller one nodded.

Noctowl grimaced. "Well, I'd…er….love to take you on, children, but the Guildmaster isn't here right now."

"So?"

Noctowl considered this. "Very well," he said at last. "This way."

The two kids ran inside. Noctowl followed them, shaking his head. "Hoo boy, the Guildmaster will just _love_ this…"

* * *

Blaze Wildfire lived in Pokémon Square. That is, he had a house there, but he was an explorer. He was rarely home, but his family lived there.

He also had a last name. Most Pokémon don't, but Blaze was a common name for Fire-types, especially for Blaziken. The last name was just to differentiate himself from others.

Currently, Blaze was talking with Guildmaster Alakazam. Alakazam was a flustered young explorer, very intelligent but with little real-world experience. He'd inherited the Guild when his father died of sickness.

The Alakazam had been handed from father to son for generations. It was founded by Team Go-Getters, one of the greatest rescue teams ever, and when they went on to form the Explorer's Union they'd handed ownership to Alakazam of the ACT. He'd been old, but still led the Guild for a good thirty years before passing away.

Unlike most of Pokémon Square, this was the original Guild; when the original Pokémon Square fell into the sea, they'd rebuilt around the Alakazam Guild.

The current Guildmaster was usually nervous and worried about something. He had good reasons: unlike his predecessors, he hadn't had much chance to get experience as an explorer when the title passed to him. He'd only been an explorer for a month or two (he'd got a late start), and suddenly he had to teach _others_ to do it?

Although it turned out that that didn't matter. The Alakazam Guild was having the same problems as the rest of the town, and only had four apprentices at the moment. One of them was older than the Guildmaster.

"So, what do you think of the General, Blaze?"

"Very impressive, Al," Blaze said. He straightened his hat. "Not everyday you meet a legend."

Al nodded. Al was interesting because he was quite possibly the _only_ Alakazam in the world without a moustache. He also lacked shoulder pads, and had a far less angular face than most of his kind.

He said, "You know, he came to _me_ for advice on running a guild!"

"Oh?"

"Yep. He said I had it in me to be a great leader, I just needed to… uh, Blaze?"

Blaze was staring intently past the novice Guildmaster. Al turned and caught a glimpse of red and black before the figure vanished.

He felt his pulse quicken. "Who was that?"

Blaze's wrists were sparking, as was the feather in his hat. He spoke in a whisper: "Burnside."

* * *

**Comment. Please. Really, I can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Doubles

**Oh, don't worry. We'll get back to Circuit and them in a little bit, but I need to write these ideas down before they drive me insane.**

**I don't own Pokémon, just the characters.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment, or Else. (Muahahahaha…)**

* * *

Burnside was moving slowly. He always moved slowly, not because he was slow, but because he was dramatic.

His hated foe had seen him, but that was alright. He would die regardless.

Burnside's clothes mirrored Blaze's, but with subtle differences. Such as the vampire-esque collar for his cape and the glaring lack of a hat. And while Blaze's wore a navy blue, Burnside wore clothes the color of smoke.

He reached the cave that he and his team had made their home. It was actually impressive; after the first dozen yards the cave gave way to proper walls. It was a Secret Base, and had tunnels stretching all over the region.

There was a fog leaking from under one of the doors. Burnside's eyes narrowed. Slither and his 'experiments'…

A Blastoise with a hook for his left hand was sleeping in the library. As libraries go, it was pretty pathetic, and what books it did have wouldn't have looked out of of place sharing a shelf with the Necronomicon.

"Keelhaul!"

The Blastoise jerked awake. His left eye was covered with an eye patch, and there was a red bandanna on his head. His right ear was torn, and the other had a small gold earring.

"Aye? What? I was sleepin'!"

"And now you're not!" Burnside snapped. "Blaze is in Pokémon Square. We should strike while we have a chance."

Keelhaul pulled a tricorn hat from where it was hanging on one of his cannons. He stood up and scowled.

"So? Arr, ye know as well as I that havin' him alone don't make a difference."

There was a faint hissing, and the two turned. Slither was slinking into the room. Slither was a Sceptile of unusual color, but to call him 'Shiny' would be an insult on all things clean and gleaming. His skin was blue, yes, but it was a sickly blue. If he had been green, his skin would have been the color of rotting spinach. Mercifully, his hooded gray robe hid most of his body from view.

Slither pulled a moth-eaten book from a shelf and consulted it.

"Oy, Slither!"

He looked up, his eyes glowing yellow from his hood. "Yessss?"

"Er… Burnside 'ere says Blaze is off by himself. 'e wants us to try and take him down."

Slither turned his stare towards his 'leader'. "He issss alone?" Slither had a voice like terminally ill seaweed. That was poisonous.

Burnside hesitated. "Well, not _alone_ as in by himself, as such, I meant alone as in the others of Team Triumphant weren't there and…er…"

Burnside stopped, sweating. He was technically the leader here, but Slither was terrifying. He didn't blink for another, and then there were his little hobbies…

Slither replaced the book, which seemed to have accumulated some mold in the time it had spent with him, and stalked towards the table. The others stepped back quickly. They never touched Slither if they could avoid it.

"It ssssseemsssss to me," he hissed, "that if we have a chancsssse we mussssst _take_ it. I cannot ssssay our…_passssst_ provides much encouragement. _But_ we musssst not be cowardsssss."

"Coward?" Burnside exclaimed, outraged. "Lord Burnside fears nothing! Not Pokémon, human, or god! _All shall tremble before my might!_"

Keelhaul coughed.

"_Our might!_"

Slither laughed. It was a sound that, while not quite empty of humor, managed to suck all humor from the air. It sounded like: _Ss ss ss ssssssss…_

"Besssssidessss," Slither mused, "It hasss been a while ssssincssse I harvessssted a good Fighting-type. Yesssss…"

Keelhaul shuddered. He knew he wasn't very smart, but he also knew he was probably the sanest of his teammates. He looked at his leader, a Blaziken with black hair and blacker eyes. Keelhaul also knew that his leader was a terrible ham, and did not have the qualities that make a good leader, such as planning, trust, or common sense.

Keelhaul knew this. He just didn't _know_ he knew this, beyond a vague, ever-present sense that something wasn't quite right. He _did _know that he liked to hit things.

He _really_ liked it when they went _SPLAT!_ afterwards.

* * *

Cannon had reached Treasure Town. He was had walked slowly towards Sharpedo Bluff, waved to Dugtrio as he passed, and ignored the usual stares of the townsfolk. He was used to them.

He stood on the cliff top, eyes closed, listening to the waves. _Ah, the sea_, he thought. _How I wish I could swim in your waters once more, and not have to sail from the sandy shore._

Cannon could be quite poetic when the mood struck him.

"Sir?"

Cannon turned to see a Prinplup sticking his head out of a hole in the ground.

"Can I help you?"

Cannon's gaze softened. "No, just… listening to the waves," he said.

"You know there's a beach?"

"The view there is only good at sunset. It's more scenic here."

Prinplup accepted this. He pulled himself from the hole, followed by a Monferno. Monferno gave a start at seeing the Blastoise. "Whoa! You're Captain Cannon!"

"You know him?"

"Of course I do! He's part of Team Triumphant!"

"Who?"

"You know Team Raiders?"

"Yes."

"Team Triumphant is better."

"Pardon me, but do you mind if I listen to music?" Cannon asked."

The two looked at him. "With what?"

Cannon tapped his temple. His left eye blinked (as in it glowed for a split second then cut out again. Otherwise I would've out _winked_) and the white pupil was replaced by a black triangle, pointing left. A lively tune filled the air.

Prinplup jumped and looked around. "What is that?"

"I think it's called the 'Curmudgeon Reel'," Cannon said calmly.

"But where's it coming from."

"Me." He started walking back into town. "Nice meeting you boys, but I have to get to the beach. My ship is waiting."

* * *

**I have really sporadic writing schedule, don't I? Would it interest anyone to know that everything I've posted was written in at least an hour, and then immediately posted after a quick edit?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**So yeah, new villains before the first one is even seen in person. What am I getting myself into?**

**I don't own Pokémon, just the characters. Mostly.**

**Also, can someone ask me if there's anything in here that justifies the rating? If not, I think I should change it.**

* * *

"So," Circuit said with a Look fully deserving of the capital letter, "What is it you want?"

Forrest didn't like sitting still, and besides, even with a tail bare of needles a Sceptile just wasn't that good at sitting on its rump. He paced as he said, "How in the world did you catch me like that? _No one_ has ever heard me coming before!"

"Ah, well. That's easy. I've dealt with speedsters like you before. Ever heard of Wally West?"

"…No."

"Good, you shouldn't have. Well, he calls himself the Flash, fastest man alive."

"I disagree."

"Different place, different species, different circumstances. Anyway, there was this one time where all his super-powerful teammates were all taken out by a man who was, for all practical purposes, a god. All Wally had goin' for him was his speed, but _speed _don't necessarily mean _running_. He did a lot of that, too, but here's what happened.

"Instead of givin' up, he ran away, in a straight line, never once changing' direction or lookin' back-"

"Sounds like giving up to me…" Forrest muttered.

"_-and came back from the other direction._ He'd run around the world in less an' five seconds, buildin' up speed, and _punched_ Mr. 'Wannabe-God' in the kisser! And he kept goin', doin' it again and again, movin' faster an' faster 'til he was goin' past the speed of light!"

He opened one eye and squinted at the Sceptile. "Ever seen a guy get hit in the chest at warp-speed? The baddie was lucky he was nearly a god, or else he would'a gone _splat."_

Circuit reached back behind him with his tails and grabbed a few pieces of wood. He arranged the sticks and lit a fire with a Fire Punch (which needn't actually involve _punching_ anything. He just lit his fist on fire and flicked a flame onto the wood).

"Compared to that," he went on, "you were hardly movin' at all."

Forrest stared. He crouched by the fire, across from the General. "I have to know something, Circuit."

"That's _sir_ to you, boy. What is it?"

"Who _are_ you?"

Circuit frowned. "Eh?"

"Don't give me that!" Forrest snapped. "You've ignored my questions and you haven't even _tried_ to be subtle about it! I need to know, General. Just what _are _you?"

Circuit mulled this over for a minute, as though he didn't know the answer any better than Forrest.

"I think," he said eventually, "that I'm just an old explorer who's had a lifetime of excitement, and… unpleasantness. I _think_ that I've lived longer than is strictly fair, an' I don't think I'm gonna die soon either. Not for good, anyway."

"Not for good?"

"I've died before."

Here Forrest gave up and decided to just go with it. "Did you? And what's that like?"

"Not too bad, actually, considerin' that I had been stabbed through the heart _and_ liver with a ridiculously sharp sword. It was… sorta like… not like goin' to sleep, but close, it was, uh, it was like havin' all the energy drainin' out of you, like you were, ha, _dead_ tired, except…_more _so. Hard to explain, and there ain't a telepath handy, so it'll have to do."

Forrest tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I really was listening, but… how can you be stabbed through the heart _and_ the liver at the same time, with just one weapon?"

Circuit shrugged. "It was an abnormal shape." He sighed. "The afterlife is a wonderful place, too. I ain't gonna spoil it for you, but it's… well, actually I don't think I could if I wanted to. It's blue," he added unhelpfully.

"Blue."

"With a sort of orange-ish hue. I was allowed to see my family while I was there, too," he said, with an echo of sadness in his voice.

Forrest tried to change the subject, "So, this Burne character…"

"Mm?"

"I was wondering why you're so scared of him. I mean, in your story, you took him out pretty easily, so…"

"Are you nuts? I was blind with rage, and that's not a state I'd like to be in again. My soldiers told me that Burne's army fled the battlefield after they saw the look in my eyes, and so no one else got hurt, but there's always the chance… and no, I'm not scared of Burne."

"Then why'd you-"

"I'm bloody _terrified_. Yeah, I could beat him easy. He ain't as strong as me, but _he don't hold back._ He plays dirty, he's got no honor, he won't hesitate to kill. I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for everyone else! There's no tellin' the damage he could do before I take him out. That's why I'm headin' to The Forge. So I can end it before it begins. Tea?"

He offered the kettle he'd been boiling over the fire. Forrest waited until he'd changed mental gears and nodded.

Circuit pulled a pair of plastic cups from his bag and poured them both a drink. "Sweet tea, one of the best drinks humans ever came up with. Second only to Cheerwine."

Forrest sipped his and judged it adequate. "You know, I get that Burne was pretty bad, but I can think of a couple _at least_ as bad as him."

"Sure."

"A bit of an arch nemesis of mine. You know, I'm a practiced medic?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this guy… he kills Pokémon and sews different pieces together to see what happens."

Circuit lowered his cup. He gave Forrest with a strange look.

"No, seriously. He calls himself Slither."

"Your archenemy is Doctor Frankenstein."

"I… don't know who or what that is, sir. But yeah, he's quite dangerously insane. Luckily, he isn't terribly ambitious and his partners are mostly incompetent."

Circuit drained his cup and stood, kicking some dirt onto the fire. "I think that when this is over I'm gonna have to look into this matter."

He grabbed his cane and started walking, a bit faster than earlier. "If you're comin', come on. Ever been to The Forge, son?"

Forrest straightened and buttoned his overcoat (which didn't necessarily have anything _under _it, although its pockets were quite full). He fell into step alongside the General. "I don't think so, sir."

Circuit smirked. "Heh. Better prepare yerself, then. Furnace runs a real impressive place, you'll see."

* * *

"You find anything Detective?"

"Sorry, Blaze. I can't find the scent."

Blaze wasn't quite as nonchalant about his enemies as Forrest. He and Alakazam had found Detective Luxray and had filled him in. Luxray alays had his mane slicked back, and despite being a quadruped, managed to pull off the fedora-and-trench coat look nicely.

Luxray paused and sniffed the air again. "In fact, I can't seem to find _any_ scent. There's just… a hole in the air where there's no smells whatsoever."

Blaze rubbed his chin. "Hmm… I didn't expect to find a scent but maybe…"

Do you have an idea Blaze?" Al asked.

"Luxray, does the _absence_ of scent leave a trail."

Luxray smiled, showing off his fangs. "Funny you should mention that…" He used his tail to rummage around in his coat and pulled out a small notepad. "Are you sure you know the outlaw? I have several theories about Deoxys, and this is showing all the signs-"

"Luxray, this is not one of your conspiracies."

"As you say, as you say… this way." Luxray bounded onto the plains, the two explorers following.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Treasure Town, business began as would-soon-be-usual.

Honchcrow tried to sell fake watches, and was reprimanded by Miss Kangaskhan. Cirrus and Stratus offered wares at FABULOUS prices, giving weather forecasts as a bonus. The Happiny twins got their first customer. Togekiss and her staff did excellent business, aside from an angry Spinda threatening lawsuit, up until someone asked what a lawsuit was. Everyone made nice after the two café owners traded recipes, and the band beat up Ludicolo again (which was turning out to be a very popular routine).

The Guild was given their rules : "Don't Ignore Your Duty! Quitters Never Win! Whistle While You Work!"

Kricketune organized a few teams, pairing Hitmontop with Croconaw, Sandslash with Flaaffy, and Snover with Rattata.

And everyone was introduced to the newest members, Ampere and Coal.

And Glitch wouldn't leave.

"_Good news_, everyone! I've taught the toaster to feel love!"

It should be noted that while Glitch did have his own voice, it usually only appeared when he was coherent. Most of the time, his voice alternated between Macintalk and its strange syntax, and random quotes from various media, complete with canned laughter.

It should also be noted that Glitch was not, as may have previously been suspected, a solo explorer. His partner, a Rotom named Defect, had found him in town, and was trying to keep her friend out of trouble.

"Glitch, please don't annoy the Beedrill."

"Silence Defog! I'm sciencing as fast as I can!"

"It's Defect."

"Debug!"

"Defect."

"Defcon!"

"_Defect_."

"Devo!"

"_Defect_!"

"Margret!"

"…Margret?"

"_This is your brain on drugs…"_

Glitch flew into Beedrill, who ignored him. Virtue Village was quickly learning that the only way to deal with Glitch was not to bother.

"Pardon me, miss… _Y_o_u_ wiL_L_ bE _bA_keD, anD _THE_n the_r_e W_iLl_ B_E_ CaKe… _The cake is a LIE!_" he wailed, dropping to the ground and sobbing. Then, just as quickly, he was back up and filling the air with his canned laugh.

"Glitch, can you just _listen?_"

"Probably not."

"Shroud left for the Forge, and-"

"You didn't capitalize the 'the'. It's _The Forge,_ not 'the Forge.'"

"Listen! Now Shroud, he's the little Butterfree with torn wings? He told me that there was a _wonderful_ new computer at the-"

"_Ah…_?"

"-_The_ Forge, that they salvaged from the Decrepit Lab. They got it working again, and I want to check it out."

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Sure! We can come back here anytime, and it'll be interesting to see what the Internet looks like on a screen, and not just in my head."

"Oh, thanks Glitch!"

"_The Force is _strong_ with this one…_ Let's go!" He shot off like a bullet, Defect hurrying behind him.

* * *

**I love writing for Glitch. He's silly. Comment! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Forge

**All right, let's get this show on the road. I don't have all day. Well, it's Saturday, so I guess I do, but…**

**I don't own Pokémon, but if you use these characters, you must ask first.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Yep. Foot of Mt. Blaze, jus' like I said."

"It's about ti- whoa."

The Forge was large. If the author could be allowed to break the fourth wall for the sake of description, the stronghold itself looked like the castle at the end of the level in a Mario game, big and boxy, and covered in battlements. The whole thing had a sizeable courtyard, and then _that_ was completely enclosed by a tall, reasonably thick wall.

The entire complex, wall and all, was brick. Black bricks. The main body was black, but the battlements were red. The main gate had a pair of massive wooden doors with a black fire symbol carved into it, a symbol repeated throughout the structure. There were the obligatory torches on either side of the gate, burning brightly.

Circuit nudged Forrest, nearly knocking him over. "Tol' ya Furnace had style. See? The battlements are sandstone, but they never have to paint the walls. Y'know why?"

"Uh, why?"

"Obsidian. He had each and every brick carved out of obsidian, which is why the walls ain't as thick as they would be for plain ol' brick."

"Huh." Forrest felt worried for some reason. Something was bothering him, he just couldn't put his claw on it.

"Alright, c'mon." Circuit swung himself over the ridge and landed with a _THUD_ that caused Forrest to lose his balance and fall after him. Circuit caught him.

They reached the door and Circuit tapped the huge oaken slab. After a second, one door creaked open and an eye glanced at them from the crack.

"Password?"

"Let us in, Darm."

"Not even close."

Circuit pinched his nose, or the general area of where a nose should go. "I've been here before, and you and I both know that I could tear the gate from its hinges. I don't want to do it because it would be a waste of some really high-quality wood. So, Darmanitan, speakin' as a nice guy with not much time, _open the door befor eI hit you with it._"

There was a pause. "Close enough."

The door opened and they were let into the courtyard.

* * *

Blaze couldn't shake the feeling they were being followed. His allies were not very receptive of this feeling.

"How could we be being followed?" Alakazam asked. "I'd feel them. They still have thoughts, don't they?"

Blaze snorted, something very hard to do when you have a beak. "Now really. The only one who actually _uses_ his brain… well, let's just say the last Psychic who tried to read his mind died horribly."

Al couldn't stop himself. "How?"

"He screamed, and didn't stop. Eventually he died from lack of oxygen."

Luxray felt his hackles rise. "Guys…"

"Yes detective?"

"I think Blaze is right. Soemthing's getting closer."

Luxray wrinkled his nose. A nearby tree was rotting…

"_Get down!_"

Blaze grabbed his friends and dropped to ground as a foul-smelling blast of water soared overhead.

"Blast! I missed!"

"Way to go, Bluebeard."

"Why, you scurvy…"

Al was terrified. "W-what's going on?" he whispered.

Blaze looked up. A Blastoise with an eye patch and a Blaziken with black hair were yelling at each other. "Team Tyranny."

Blaze stood up and helped the others up as well. Burnside and Keelhaul were only a threat when they were alone. Whenever they worked together they started arguing and never got anything done.

_Wait,_ Blaze thought. _If they're there, then where's-_

Something moving very fast hit him in the gut, and suddenly he was on the ground, with a claw around his neck.

Slither's eyes glinted from under his hood. "Yesssss, you will be an _exsssscellent _addition to my collection…"

Blaze took as deep a breath as he could and blew fire.

Slither leaped back, letting go. He snarled, pulling something long, sharp, and evil-looking from his sleeve. It was syringe.

Blaze dodged the needle as it was thrown and drew his sword.

It was a beautiful sword, a katana with an orange and yellow blade, with a little red for good measure. The colors danced along the blade, make it look as though it was _made_ of fire. It's name was Phoenix.

Slither hissed and backed away. He felt someone tap is shoulder. Slither turned and got a face full of Al's Fire Punch.

At this point, Slither's allies had noticed the battle and had decided to join in. Burnside had drawn _his_ sword, an ugly gray katana named Dust, and as for Keelhaul…

Take note: everything about Team Tyranny _screams_ evil. Slither's very presence kills plants (even the few seconds he'd touched Blaze had caused some of his feathers to blacken), Burnside had smoke around his wrists instead of flame, and Keelhaul's Water attacks didn't create freshwater. They didn't even use saltwater. Keelhaul produced _brackish_ water, and when he was angry it was _polluted_ brackish water, filled with oil and antifreeze and all sorts of nasty chemicals.

So Blaze took a faceful of foul water while Al desperately parried Dust with his spoons.

Keelhaul found himself against Luxray. Guess who won and how long it took.

Blaze and Burnside crossed swords. However, Blaze had spent several years as a solo explorer. He was used t fighting multiple opponents. While blocking Burnside's advances, he aimed a Flamethrower at Slither, who failed to dodge as he was being distracted by Al.

Burnside was not amused. "You_ dare_ to treat this fight as though it's a mere inconvenience? I _demand_ you fight me with your full attention!"

Burnside was knocked out seconds later when his head hit Keelhaul's chest, knocking the turtle's breath out. Keelhaul collapsed on top of him.

Which left Slither, who was not stupid, unlike his team. He waved his hand. "Fine. I can ssssssee when I'm beaten. Be gone."

Blaze nodded and turned back towards Pokémon Square.

Al was confused. "Wait, you're not going to arrest them?"

"No point. Incompetent as the are, they are experts at escaping prison cells. Ask Luxray."

The detective winced. "There's no call for that…"

* * *

Circuit stopped and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Forrest asked.

"Wait for it… no. False alarm. Yer buddy Blaze got ambushed by a bunch of posers just now, but he took care of it."

"What? But how could you possibly know that?"

"Don't you pay attention to the cutaways?"

"The what?"

"Nevermind."

"Here we are sir," Darmanitan said, leading them to the main building. The doors here were even more impressive than the main gate, made of black wood.

Circuit pushed them open with a creak.

There was a massive hall, at the end of which was a throne. The throne was positioned so that the light from the windows wouldn't reach it, and it would have been in shadow…

…If the one sitting there hadn't had flames on their body.

He was sleeping. He wore a pair of black pants, held up by a belt with a gold buckle. He also had a red poncho over his shoulders, though the light from his shoulders shone through the fabric easily.

Forrest couldn't help from feeling terrified.

Circuit put a finger to his lips. "Ssh. Don't wake Furnace."

* * *

**Seriously, if you know someone who can draw or are one yourself, I'd love to see what my characters look like to you folk.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Madman

**So… I need an opinion. I have three stories on this website. I've only been focusing on one. Should I just work on this one 'til it's done, then move on to the next one in line, or should I try to balance it out?**

**Pokémon isn't mine, just the characters.**

**Share and Enjoy, and Comment, too.**

* * *

Cannon stood at the prow of his ship, feeling the breeze blow past what was left of his face. He loved these moments, provided he didn't start rusting from the sea salt, but hey, you have to take the good with the bad.

His ship was mostly wood, an old-fashioned galleon. The railing was painted blue, but the main body was simple and blank wood. The figurehead was a Gardevoir.

It was the _S.S. Shellshock_. It may have been just a galleon, but being crewed by Water-types meant it had the edge on any modern boat.

It had three crow's nests, one on each mast, each one manned by one of the three Murkrow. The crew started with Cannon, the captain, but also included Colonel Fang (a Feraligatr), Big Red (a Gyrados), Raticate, Scout (a Patrat), Celeste (a Milotic), Simipour, Politoed, Dewott, and Bibarel.

It was a loyal crew, not without its quirks, but a good crew nevertheless.

Cannon felt a presence behind him and turned to meet it. Celeste stood, holding a map. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted."

She unrolled the chart and pointed to a spot on the sea. She looked up with her tail on the spot and said, "Humans."

Cannon felt a brief flash of panic, then stomped it flat. Keeping composure, he began stomping across the deck. "How do we know this?"

She folded the paper and slithered alongside him. "Red was swimming ahead when he saw a private skiff out on the edges of the territory."

"Impossible," he rumbled, "Humans have never made it that close to our land. They never get past all the storms and whirlpools."

"Technology marches ever onwards, captain. Besides, it can't storm _all _the time."

Cannon blew a bubble from his pipe. "Indeed. Well, it's lucky we're always at the call. _Fang!_" he roared.

The Feraligatr burst from below deck and saluted. "Yes, sah!"

"Humans have breached the Wall of Storms. We're going to intercept them and drive them back, hopefully without any injuries to either party."

"Yes sah!" He ran up the stairs to the wheel. He took the wheel from Politoed and started shouting orders. "All right boys, quit yer slackin' off and get to work! Coordinates, Cap'n?"

Cannon nodded to Celeste. She slithered to the stern and fiddled with an compass.

Cannon watched as Raticate and Dewott raised the sails and tightened the rigging. He nodded to himself and went below deck.

He found himself in the galley with Simipour.

She handed him a bowl of stew. "There ye go, Cap'n."

"Thanks, chef. No one cooks quite like you do."

"Ye flatter me, luv." She curtsied and returned to her cooking.

Cannon ate slowly, listening to the creak of the ship and the noise from above. He loved this life.

* * *

Mason was an Excadrill. He was responsible for most of the construction in The Forge, and he was well respected, even if he was fairly young.

He was visiting the elders' chamber.

"Eh? Who is it?"

"It's me, Charmont. Mason?"

"Oh, come in! Come in!" The old Charizard opened the door.

Quill looked up from his desk. "Ah, young Mason. How are you?"

"Fine, fine." The Excadrill took a seat, careful not to let his spikes puncture the fabric. "How is the place holding up?"

"Wonderful. You do good work, you do." Quill set his writing quill down and stood up. He stretched. "Lad, Miss Maggie wanted to see you, by the way."

Mason felt a chill. "Did she say why?"

"No," Charmont said, "but she had something for you, I think." The dragon curled up on the rug.

Mason looked at the doorway into the elder's room. He looked at Quill, who motioned with his hands to go on. He took a breath and entered.

Miss Maggie fancied herself a gypsy. She came off as a crazy old lady, but she was still respected and honored, because she always knew what she was talking about.

She even had the crystal ball.

When Mason sat at the table (her room looked like the basic gypsy tent), she emerged from behind the curtain.

The elder Heatran was covered in jewelry. Her age had left her slow and arthritic, as her magma body had long ago hardened. She wore a burgundy shawl, and one of her eyes were always drifting. Never both at once, just one at a time.

"Hello, child."

"Hi, Miss."

"I thought you might want some cookies?" She held up a tray.

Mason smiled. "Sure." He took a Lava Cookie (of course that's what they were, dummy). Whatever else you could say about Mother Maggie, she was an excellent cook.

"No, not really."

"Is that why you wanted me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry."

"I was afraid of that."

"I'll tell you in a second."

"What did you need then?"

"If you insist."

"Can you please stop answering my questions before I've asked them?"

Maggie smiled as Mason put a claw to his suddenly aching head.

"Sorry, child, but I've got to have some fun too, don't I?"

"It's all right," Mason mumbled, waving his hand.

Maggie sighed. "I wanted to see you because I want you to be ready."

"Ready? For wh-"

"Ready for property damage. There's going to be a lot in the next few days, and you should have a hand in fixing it."

"What? Why tell me? Why not tell someone like the General so he can stop it from happening?"

"_Because_, young stonemason, it is unavoidable. Mister Circuit knows what's going to happen, more or less, and he has _ideas_, you see. He knows a disaster is about to happen, and he thinks he can work it, use it to his advantage, and turn it into a net gain."

Mason paused. "Will… will it work?"

"I don't know. But The Forge is going to be somewhat upset for the next few days." She waved a claw over her crystal, which glowed a fiery red. A pair of evil black eyes floated from the flames. She stared at him, her eyes straight for the first time.

"But if anyone can do it, it's General Circuit."

* * *

Said General was sitting in the hall with Forrest, trying to teach him how to play poker.

Circuit was winning.

"Ha! Straight! Beat that!" Forrest shouted triumphantly, flashing his cards. He had nine, ten, jack, queen, and king.

Circuit raised an eyebrow and revealed his cards. Royal flush.

Forrest stared at the cards in disbelief, then face-palmed. Circuit chuckled.

A groan came from the throne. Forrest stood and saluted. Circuit gathered his cards and pocketed them. He stood and waved. "Howdy, Furnace."

Furnace's flames had ignited, growing from the dull orange glow on his tail, shoulders and head to a bright white flame. He sat up and pulled his poncho off, freeing his shoulder flames. He lifted himself off the chair and hobbled towards them.

Forrest had suspected, but when Furnace stepped into the light, that proved it.

"Ahah! He's a Magmortar, just like Burne!"

Furnace flinched at the name. His eyes had a hunted look about them.

His voice was similar to a crackling fire. "Please, don't say that name. It is full of shame." He walked closer and looked at Circuit.

Forrest felt short. Furnace was shoulder-height with Circuit. That still put him head-and-shoulders higher than Forrest.

Furnace blinked blearily. "It's great seeing you again, old friend. And this one is…?"

Forrest stuck out a hand. "Forrest of Team Triumphant, at your service!"

Furnace took the hand gingerly. "Charmed." He looked over his shoulder, as though someone was following him. "Circuit, I really am glad you're hear. I don't know why, but-"

"It's alright, Furnace." Circuit put a hand on Furnace's shoulder, ignoring the flame. "Tell me what you can."

Furnace took a deep breath and started pacing. "It started about a month ago. I've been having these… nightmares."

"Hmm."

"It's like I'm reliving those…" He glanced at Forrest. "…incidents… all over again. Things I've tried to forget, things I never knew in the first place, things that should be left buried…" He turned to Circuit, tears in his eyes. "Circuit, I'm so sorry. If I could have stopped him, I _would_…" He started sobbing.

Circuit's eyes softened. He handed his cane to Forrest, who nearly collapsed from its weight, and embraced the aged Magmortar.

Forrest struggled under the weight of the cane. Fast he was, but he wasn't very physically powerful. The cane was thick and about a foot longer than was normal, but it still shouldn't be that heavy.

Furnace calmed down and resumed his pacing. He whistled. A battle-scarred Braviary flew from an opening in the ceiling that presumably led to an attic. He swooped down and perched on Circuit's shoulder. There was a bag strapped to his back.

Furnace waved vaguely. Braviary nodded and pulled a scroll from his bag. Circuit opened the scroll and read. He winced.

"You need to work on yer handwritin', son," he said, a look of disturbed fascination on his face. No one scowls better than a Braviary, and this one was one of the best.

Circuit read the scroll. Forrest felt a sense of worry growing as Circuit's face slowly changed from bemusement to worry to outright fear. He rolled the scroll and grabbed his cane back.

"Furnace," he said slowly, "I know a good psychic, several even, and even a decent therapist. I think you should just… lie down, take a rest, until one of them can get here." He pulled a bulky phone from his pack and dialed a number.

A look of panic crossed Furnace's face. "No!" he shouted. "I can't _sleep._ That's what he wants! I haven't slept in days! If I go to sleep, he'll have control, I should know, it's what _I_ did last time! He's getting stronger every day and-_Aargh!_"

Furnace clutched his head. The flames all over his body were flickering, smoking. Furnace fell to all fours, panting. His fire was white, but it wasn't as bright anymore. Now it looked like it was struggling to stay lit. And there was all that smoke.

Forrest glanced at Circuit, who was watching with a blank look, as though he couldn't quite decide what to make of this.

Furnace screamed, and collapsed.

Furnace rushed to his side. Psychotic breakdown or not, Forrest was a doctor. He couldn't just stand by.

Circuit tensed. "Careful…"

Forrest checked his pulse. Healthy. Body temperature… low, but not too low. There didn't seem to be anything-

Furnace's body flames winked out, leaving the smoke behind. His body started shaking.

"Heh…heh heh…hehehehehahahaHAHAHAHA!"

His arm flung out, sending Forrest flying.

"Ah, it feels good smell the smoke once more." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Forrest leaped to his feet and pulled a Silver Spike from his coat pocket. "What's going on?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Haha, you. Kids these days, eh?" He glanced at Circuit, who seemed to be shaking himself.

Turning back to Forrest, he said. "From your reaction when that fool Furnace fell, I can tell you have some medical experience. That means you're not stupid, I should hope." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes said, 'It's because of my kindness that you aren't dead.' He started walking towards Forrest, hands behind his back. Forrest scrambled to back up, but encountered a wall.

The smoking Magmortar smiled horribly. "Go on, use those brains, Doc." He leaned down so that they were eye-level. "Who am I?"

Forrest gulped. He looked into those eyes and wished he hadn't. There was madness in those eyes.

"Go on. Tell me."

And Forrest whispered, "_Burne._"

* * *

**Here he is, folks. Any questions?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Distraction

**Helloooo, Internet. This is getting interesting, isn't it?**

**Pokémon isn't mine, the characters are.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

Burne beamed. "Very _good!_" There was a _click_ and he pointed one of his arm cannons at Forrest. "Your reward is quick, painless death!" The barrel started glowing. "Well," Burne said, sneering, "_mostly_ painless. Heh."

"Sir?"

Burne frowned and turned. Braviary was flapping behind him. "And you are?"

Braviary grimaced. "Sorry, sir."

He slashed his talons across Burne's chest. Burne howled and swatted the eagle away.

Forrest took advantage of the distraction and ran to Circuit, who still hadn't moved. He grabbed the General's arm and shook it. "C'mon! Wake _up!_"

Circuit blinked and shook his head. "Eh? Oh, sorry."

"What was _that_?" the doctor hissed.

"Oh, my life flashed before my eyes."

Forrest stared.

"What? I've got a lot of life to go through, of _course_ it's gonna take a while. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Circuit's tails wrapped themselves around his arms, so that the LED tips were sitting in his palms. He clenched his fists and they glowed yellow. Circuit grunted and cracked his knuckles, with the additional sound of electrical discharge.

He charged and Thunderpunched the Magmortar in the face, just as he turned to face him.

Burne slammed against the far wall, but jumped back to his feet. He snarled, all semblance to charm gone. His fists were engulfed in fire, just as Circuit were in electricity. He sprang toward the old explorer and their punches collided in a cloud of smoke.

Forrest checked Braviary. A Braviary acquires many scars over its lifetime. The more battle scars one has, the higher standing in its flock. This one didn't have many, but he could add a rather nasty one to his collection now. Forrest staunched the bleeding and applied a bandage.

Circuit took a blow to the gut and grinned when he heard the _crack_ from Burne's fist as it made contact. It still knocked his breath out, though.

Circuit gasped for air and felt a stream of fire blow over him. He gritted his teeth and bent so that he had a pocket of air to gulp down.

Burne stopped the Flamethrower. He hadn't felt tired in a long time, and he wasn't sure it wasn't supposed to happen this quickly. He didn't like it very much.

Circuit stood slowly. His shoulder was still burning. He brushed it and smothered the flame.

The two glared at each other for a minute.

"This is usually the point where the valiant hero, unwilling to face reality, attempts to talk to the villain, trying to reach his friend and rally him into fighting back and squashing the evil personality," Burne hinted.

"Prob'ly."

"So? Why aren't you?"

"Didn't work last time, and Arceus knows I tried. Don't see why I should bother."

Burne smiled. "Ah, General Circuit. Good to see some things never _change!_"

He dived forwards and slammed a Fire Punch in the Electivire's face. Circuit grunted and caught the smoking Fire-type's second fist, holding up his own.

"…_Apply directly to the forehead._"

The dueling Pokémon frowned and looked at the door simultaneously. Glitch burst through and shrieked. "Egad! Evil Santa Claus!"

* * *

Far away, outside the universe entirely, on the other side of Reality, a small planet floats in Oblivion. The planet's surface is covered in a beautiful forest, and hides hideously complex mechanisms. It is a ship.

The one building on the world shudders. This building is currently home to a sprite, a squirrel, a Koopa, a troll, a Matoran, an Alakazam, a Blaziken, and a Metagross.

There is also a human, and it is he that shudders. Despite distances so vast that using a light-year to measure them would be akin to using a bucket to empty an ocean, the human turns his gaze directly to the Pokémon universe.

He sees that something has happened. And he knows that his dear teacher Circuit is in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Burnside and Keelhaul are shocked to see Slither in an uncharacteristic burst of productivity. And they are appalled that he's using it to _clean_.

"Slither…" Burnside says in a warning tone, "why are you _cleaning_, Slither? You despise cleanliness!"

"Yar, and stop scrubbin' the mildew off the walls! That wallpaper is just _awful_ for an evil villain's headquarters, an' you know it!"

"Husssssshhh. We mussst prepare." Slither dropped the feather duster and grabbed their arms, dragging them to the exit.

"Get yer hands off me, ye bilge rat! Prepare fer what?"

"We are going to play hosssst to mossst essssteemed visitor, yessssss…"

"Visitor!" Burnside yelled. "No! I _forbid_ this! No one can know where our base is! No one! Not even us!"

"Sss sss sss… no. I sssessse a powerful being, a great, _terrible _mind. It is… _deliciousss. _I am going to offer my ssservicesss to him, and _you_ are coming with me."

"Oh aye? And just _why_ should we do that, eh?"

Slither stopped and turned to face them. They bath backed up. "Becaussse, you cretinsss, _I'm not giving you a choicsssse._"

* * *

"Who is Santa Claws?"

Circuit dropped the demon and face-palmed. "Christmas mascot. After our time."

"Ah." He threw another punch. Circuit caught his arm and swung him into a pillar.

Glitch darted back and forth, shouting inane things like, "_Open the pod bay doors, Hal!" _and "_Hey! Is that Burne? Hey! Listen! Hey!" _and, of course, "_Ooh, you dirty rat. You killed my brother. You dirty rat, ooooh."_

"What _is _this infernal creature?" Burne screamed swatting at the Porygon-Z, with little success.

"Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday TO you, happy birthday, dear psycho…"

"_Stop singing!"_

"_HAPPY! BIRTHDAY! TO! YOU!" _Glitch screamed, shooting a Tri-Attack at the warlord, hitting him head-on. (Apply directly to the forehead.)

Burne threw his arms into the air. "Enough!" He blew fire from both arms and his mouth, filling the room with fire.

Circuit shielded the others. When the flames cleared, Burne was gone.

Circuit sighed. "Shoot. He got away."

Forrest face-faulted. "What just _happened?_"

"Didn't I say that Burne wasn't his original name?"

"Yes, but-"

"His original name was Furnace."

"Okay, but-"

"Furnace has split personality."

"But-" Forrest stopped. "That doesn't make any sense. He _changed color_. Split personality doesn't work like that!"

Circuit shrugged. "This one does. And now we gotta find him. But first-"

His hand shot out and grabbed Glitch's head as he flitted by. "Can I have a word with you, boy?"

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't very good, but it's a curse. I get into a story, establish the setting, set up a plot... and then I can't think of what to _do _with it. I may take a while before updating again.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Orders

**Pokémon isn't mine, just the characters.**

**Share and Enjoy, and Comment.**

* * *

Glitch squirmed in Circuit's grip. Circuit said, "Control, alt, delete."

Glitch froze, then fell limp. Circuit let go and the Porygon-Z drifted for a second. Then he shuddered, and his head flipped rightside-up.

When a Porygon2 evolves, its head detaches and floats separate of the body. It also flips upside down. See, most people don't realize that that horn on a Porygon-Z's head is actually its neck.

Glitch reattached his neck to his body. His wild, multicolored eyes dimmed and his eyelids drooped. He looked around a moment before focusing on Circuit. "Bzzt? What happened? Who closed my browser?"

Defect peeked from behind the door. "Whoa." She looked at the ash and burns all over the hall. "_Please_ tell me Glitch isn't responsible for this."

Glitch turned slowly. "Ah. Defect. Where'd you get to?"

"You ran ahead! You can ride the radio waves! I can only move that fast if there's a powerline!"

Glitch tilted his head. "Huh. Well, lesson learned." He turned to Circuit. "How'd you know that would work?"

Circuit glowered at him. "You're a glorified computer program. 's obvious when ya think about it."

There was a pause. "Okay. Way to go, you solved it with reasoning. Have a cookie-"

He cut himself off when Circuit's tail wrapped around his neck. "Why did you attack Burne? If you hadn't interfered, I might'a taken him out right there. But once he was outnumbered, he ran."

Glitch's eyes flickered, then changed to a loading symbol. "Erm… just because? It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"Why, you insolent-"

"Back off!" Glitch whined. "I'm not even aware of what I'm doing half the time! I can only stay sane for so long before I whiplash back into the tunnel of crazy! That's what happens when you've got a direct mind-to-motherboard link to the internet!"

Circuit rubbed his temples. He muttered something.

"Milord! No! What?" Braviary came to, gasping. He put a wing over his eyes. "Please let it be a dream, just a dream, just a dream…" He peeked and saw the group. He groaned. "That's just great, wonderful, lovely. Now what do I do?"

He stood up. Forrest steadied him. "Here let me get you to the infirmary, you have one here, right?"

Braviary shook him off. "It's just my leg, doc, I can fly there." He turned to Circuit. "Now what?"

Circuit brushed some soot out of his fur. "First things first. Braviary, you'll be in charge here at The Forge 'til further notice. Forrest, I need you to get your teammates, and anyone else you can think of who can help us in a fight."

Forrest froze. "You… you don't think… another war…?" he ventured.

"Maybe. Prepare for the worst and the worst never happens. Now, I gotta get back to my Guild, make a few call, maybe call in a few favors." He picked up his cane and quickly walked out, muttering, "May have to bust out a few tricks, though I hope it don't come to that…"

The door creaked closed behind him. Forrest and Defect shared a glance.

"Well?"

Braviary looked at them irritably. "What?" Forrest asked.

"You have your task. Get to it, get it done, GO!"

* * *

Burne had taken up refuge in a cave. He was no fool. His fortress was long since gone, and after that display, there was no chance of convincing the fools in Furnace's home that he was still the good guy.

He was sitting, mumbling to himself, when he heard voices. Not the usual ones, no, these ones were _outside_ his head.

"I don't understand why we're here, Slither."

"You will… you will…"

"Hah! Some great evil, eh, Keelhaul? What evil mastermind squats in a cave?"

"Er…"

The voices paused. "Aside from us."

"Oh. Well, there's that Cofagrigus that popped up-"

"Tombs don't count."

"Hush. We are here." The oily voice called, "Massster Burne!"

Burne stood slowly. "Come," he said, his voice echoing through the tunnel.

There was the sound of footsteps, and three strange figures revealed themselves to him. A Blaziken with black hair and a collared cape, a Blastoise with an eye patch, a hook hand, and a tricorn, and a… Sceptile (?) in a hooded grey cloak. This last one approached him and kneeled.

"We are Team Tyrant, Massster. I sensssssed your return, and offer mysssself as your semi-loyal ssservant." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Them too."

Burne observed them. The Blastoise was looking at him with nothing more than slight apprehension, no fear, although Burne thought he saw some gears turning behind that eye. The Blaziken was trying to give him a look of simultaneous disdain and disinterest, but he was clearly afraid, and hiding it badly. The Sceptile (Slither, he assumed) was impossible to read.

"Semi-loyal?"

A horrible grin spread across the Grass-type's face like an infection. "I shall ssserve you for as long as it suitsss me to do so, my liege."

Burne considered that. Well. He had the Type advantage. "I accept your offer, Slither. First order of business: finding a good hideout."

Slither's smile widened. "We have one already, sssir."

Burne smiled. "Excellent. Now tell me, what do you know about General Circuit?"

* * *

The purple light wavered as someone knocked on the door. Socrates the Abra looked up from his kitchen table, where he'd been practicing card tricks. He stood and walked to the door. He opened it and found himself staring at a knee. His house was purposely built at a larger scale than was necessary for an Abra, in anticipation of the day he evolved. It was still, however, far too small for Circuit to enter.

Socrates looked up and squinted (not that you could tell). "Ah, General. To what do I owe this visit, sir?"

Circuit leaned down. "Socrates, I need you to call your uncle, and tell him that I need him to contact me as soon as he can."

"Why certainly, sir. What do you need with Uncle Presto, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's gotta few things of mine, an'd I might need 'em real soon." He straightened and turned.

Socrates frowned. Something didn't feel right. "Sir? What's happening?"

Circuit stopped and sighed. "Trust me, kid. You'll know soon enough."

* * *

**Hey, if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Base

**Aaaagh. Writer's block sucks.**

**I don't own Pokémon, blah blah, characters, mine, etcetera.**

**Share, Enjoy, whatever. Comment!**

* * *

_Pain. Suffering. Agony. Everything in fire. Folks dyin' left an' right. The smoke clears, an' a figure rises from the smoke, laughin'. He looks me in the eye, an' then he laughs even harder._

_Then… wait. My village. Burning! Screaming!_

_L'il Weedle inches up to me, coughing. He looks up at me with those sad eyes, an' he-_

_*Knock-knock*_

Circuit woke up. Someone was knocking on his door.

He swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes. He staggered to the door and pulled it open.

He blinked.

…

He blinked again. "Presto? That you?"

The Alakazam bowed. "Yessir. It is a pleasure to see you again, though you must forgive me for waking you. You _did_ say it was urgent, though, so-"

"Naw, 's alright." He rubbed his head. "No cape today?"

"To_night_. And no, it was hot out."

"Too hot for a cape, but not for a tux an' a top hat, eh?"

"No. Why have you summoned me?"

"Well, I-"

"Surely you have not summoned me simply so I could talk with my nephew?"

"Burne's back."

"Because I should, you know. I know that. But this Mortimer character has been very active recently, and I-what did you say?"

* * *

The two strolled into the town, and took a seat at a bench by the statue.

"Well," Presto said carefully, "What now? You seem rather calm compared to how you described you being."

"Yeah, now that I've had me a while to think things over, I decided that things could be worse."

Presto flinched and looked around suspiciously. "General, you of _all_ people should know better than to talk like that."

Circuit waved dismissively. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't, ya wimp. _I'm _General Circuit. Fate knows better'n to mess with _me._ Heh heh."

Prseto was silent for a moment. "Quite. But as I said, what do you intend to do now?"

"I'm gonna round up the gang and go squash 'em flat before he gets his army rebuilt."

"Ah. So you have an army in mind, already good to go?"

Circuit considered this. "Actually, it's more of a precaution. In case somethin' crazy and unexpected happens, I'm gonna track him down and beat the tar outta him."

"Because that worked so _well _the last time."

Circuit buttoned up his shirt against the cold. "I wasn't tryin' last time." He grimaced. "Last time the war dragged on twenty years because whenever I got my hands on Burne, I'd hesitate. He had been my closest friend, once."

"And now?"

Circuit didn't answer.

"Sir?"

The General sighed. "When Furnace popped outta that portal five years ago, I was thrilled that I'd been right. All that time, there was still some of my friend in that madman after all!" He rubbed his face. "I thought for a few moments that all those times I didn't kill Burne when I coulda had been worth it. Then Furnace turns to me and tells me that that monster ain't dead. He's still here, he told me, 'kill me before he gets out!' he told me. I convinced him otherwise, but he made me promise that if Burne ever broke free again, I wouldn't hesitate to end it."

Presto kept his mouth shut. He'd known the General for ten years, and he'd learned very quickly how to tell when not to speak.

Instead, he reached out and patted his friend's massive back. Circuit looked at him and smiled faintly. "Slowking'll be glad to see ya."

Presto scowled. "Self-righteous blowhard. All 'zen this and 'inner peace' that. Wisdom trumps knowledge… ha!"

"Didn't stop him from beatin' ya at chess, Mr. '15,000 IQ'."

Presto opened his mouth, finger raised in indignation. "…!" He closed it again.

Circuit snickered. His antennae sparked. "Oh, right. Where's that boy Blaze?"

"Hmm? He's still with Metagross on the ship. You called at a bad time, Circuit. Warp is still in Hyrule, following a lead on Mortimer. Kimmy is keeping an eye on Bowser, seeing if Mortimer will try to convince him of something incredibly _stupid_."

"What about the squirrel, or that fairy boy, Glyde?"

"Arvin is still missing, and Mr. Freefall is on leave." Presto shrugged. "I'm afraid the only available agents at the moment are Slate and Telsa, sir."

Circuit furrowed his brow in thought. "That's… the troll and the little robot, right?"

"He's not quite a robot, but yes…"

"Okay. I'll take whatever I can get. Blaze and the other two. Tommorow morning."

"Sir? Are you sure?" Presto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I might need Metegross, too. And maybe you, too."

"Me?" Presto was suddenly rather flustered. "Well, I c-can certainly be of service. I'm an excellent strategist, and-"

"Strategery? Nah, that's only for emergencies. I mean on the battlefield."

"But-"

"Coward. What's the point of all your exercise and workouts if yer never gonna use it? How many Alakazam can claim to know martial arts?"

"…four, five, seven-"

"And _use_ it?"

"…"

"Te heck with that, how many can even lift their own _head?_"

Presto smiled. "Just the one, sir."

Circuit nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now go be with yer nephew."

Presto stood and bowed. He paused, ears twitching. "Sir?"

"Eh?"

"That stream that runs through the village…"

"Yeah?"

"…and breaks off to form a large pond, just north of here…"

"…alright."

"How did that galleon get there?"

Circuit blinked. He turned stood and walked around the statue until he could see the other side.

There was silhouette of a three-mast sailing ship floating in the pond.

Circuit frowned in thought. "That's a _very_ good question."

* * *

"Slither."

"Yesssssir?"

"This is your base of operations?"

"Yesssssir."

"It is a dump."

"Yesssssir."

"Now wait just one minute!" Burnside interjected. "This is _my_-"

Keelhaul cleared his throat.

"-_our_ hideout. If you don't like it-"

Burne glared at him. Burnside faltered.

"-if you don't like it, we'll, er… redecorate?"

Burne folded his arms. "As long as it isn't airtight. I tend to smoke, as you can see."

"Er, Mister Burne, sir?"

"Yes, Keelhaul?"

"I think we might have some flame-patterned wallpaper in the closet. Burnside thought it would add…" His face screwed up in thought. "…_ambience._ But then he decided that since everything Slither touches rots, we'd go for the _walking wasteland_ angle."

Burne frowned, and looked back. There was a trail of dying patches of grass, each one in the shape of a Sceptile's foot. And there was a growing circle of brown spreading from Slither's feet. He took a step away from the cloaked figure. "How does that robe not rot?"

"Sss sss sss… it's a _sssssecret_."

Burne put a hand to his forehead. He could feel the rage building, but not yet. _Eventually,_ but not yet.

"Very well. Let me explore a bit first, then we'll talk appearance." He marched into the cavern, stepping ahead of the others. He heard a faint hissing.

He slowed and whispered. "Are you there?"

The voice in the darkness answered.

"Good. When?"

_Hisssssss._

"…A solar eclipse?"

_Ssssss._

"Two days. Dusk Forest. Thank you."

_SsssSSSssssSSS_.

"Yes, you'll get your reward. Once I'm free, you will be my right hand in my kingdom."

_Ssss…_

"But of course…"

* * *

**But then! INSPIRATION! (Yaaaaaay!)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Survivor

**Helloooo Internet. Blah blah speech blah blah have fun.**

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me, just the characters.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

Circuit stood by the pond, looking up at the massive galleon that barely fit in the tiny body of water. A plank was lowered to the ground from the deck, and a Patrat in a red bandanna scampered down, running into Circuit's leg.

"Aah! Oh." He shook his head and gave a hasty salute. "Ahoy, sir! General Circuit?"

"Aye."

He offered a paw. "Scout, at your service! The Captain will be down shortly."

"Alright." Circuit frowned. "You tell that Gyarados to come outta that creek before he gets stuck."

Scout frowned and turned to look upstream. He ran off, grumbling. "We told him to wait, what does he think he's doing…"

Circuit chuckled and turned as a Feraligatr with a plaid shirt hopped over the side. "Ahoy, Gen'ral! I'm Colonel Fang, I am, an' the Cap'n'll be down shortly." He shook Circuit's hand. "Oh aye, I gotta hand it to Forrest, runnin' over the top o' the water like that. He was exhausted when he got to us. 'e jus' spouted 'is message an' fainted, he did."

Circuit pulled his hand free. "How'd you boys get here so fast?"

Fang grinned. "Aye, we be Water-types, sir. Ye'll never find better sailors, ye won't. Heh."

Circuit considered this, then shrugged. "Fair enough. How'd ya sail up here, though?"

"Did ye not hear what I jus' said?"

Circuit sweat dropped.

"Behave, colonel," a voice rumbled. Cannon jumped to the ground with a *_thud*_, his shell glinting in the moonlight. "Greetings, General. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was tending to Forrest." He gave a rumbling laugh. "Who're you supposed to call when the doctor gets sick, huh? Huh huh huh."

Circuit grinned. "Howdy howdy, glad ya'll could make it so quickly. Where's Blaze, eh?"

"Forrest came to me first, as we were farther away and harder to reach." He shook his head. "I'll never understand how he always finds us when we're at sea." He focused on Circuit, his eye glowing blue. "How can I be of service?"

Circuit waved vaguely. "At the moment? You lot just rest up. We'll handle all this war stuff in the mornin'."

"As you wish, General."

* * *

Burne was pacing in Team Tyranny's lair. "Hmm… no, he'll see right through that…"

"Arr, what be ailin' ya, captain?"

Burne glanced at Keelhaul. "Ah, the Blastoise. I have a plan to make me_eeee…_ _us_ far more powerful, uninhibited by any restraints… but I need a distraction that will deter Circuit."

"Why?"

"_Because I don't want him stopping me!"_ Burne calmed himself.

Unafraid, Keelhaul went on. "Well, where do ye need to go? We've got tunnels goin' all over."

Burne froze. "Tunnels?"

"Aye. We got some goin' as far as Shaymin Village."

"I thought that place was lost ages ago." An idea was forming in his mind.

"Aye, but those lubbers at Spinda's Café dug it back up a few years ago."

"Hmm…"

"Sir Burne, sir?"

"Bring Burnside to me. I have a task for him."

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, it was serenaded with a shaky rendition of the William Tell Overture, via trumpet.

Circuit threw himself off his bed and slipped on his jacket. He left his cane behind today, but strapped his sword across his back. He opened the door to find three familiar faces standing there. An eight-foot Tyranitar with grey-blue skin and moss on his shoulders. A silver Golett. And a Blaziken in a gray hoodie.

Circuit grinned. "Nice seein' you boys again."

The Tyranitar nodded. "Same here, sir." This was Slate.

Telsa (the Golett) chattered excitedly. "So, what's the mission, what's going on, huh?"

Blaze Ignition pulled a red yo-yo from his pocket and began playing with it. "Presto explained the situation to me, sarge. Where do you need us to go?"

Circuit frowned. "Right. Reunion later." He pointed towards the town. "Go find Presto and just wait there with him. Keep your eyes an' ears open. I've got some things to tend to here first, but I'll be with ya'll shortly."

Blaze nodded. "Roger. C'mon, guys."

Circuit walked across the way and found the Guild already gathered in the meeting hall. He grinned. "I'm impressed, kids. Up an' at 'em, I like it! Heh heh."

He took his place between Noctowl and Kricketune. "One!"

The apprentices chorused, _"Don't Ignore Your Duty!"_

"Two!"

"_Quitters Never Win!"_

"Three!"

"_Whistle While You Work!"_

"Alright, kiddies! Get goin'!"

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

The group of ten started separating and getting to their individual tasks…wiat. _Ten?_

Circuit scanned the group quickly, then paled when he saw Noctowl assigning two small apprentices their duty for the day. He called Noctowl over after he finished and asked him, "Noctowl, who're them two boys right there?"

Noctowl turned, slipping his glasses on. "Hoo?" Oh, they are Ampere and Coal. They joined up while you were away, Guildmaster."

"Didyou notice anythin'… uh…"

"Yes Guildmaster. They are an Elekid and a Magby."

"Just checkin'. I was afraid that this excitement was gettin' to me." He straightened and grunted as his back popped. "I'm too old fer this."

"Sir?"

"Nevermind. You prolly wanna know what happened at The Forge, eh?"

"Well…"

"Well? Well nothin'. It didn't go _well_ at all."

Noctowl paled. "You mean-"

"Yeah, but I'm takin' care of it today."

"But-"

"Also, we have guests in town. See to it their treated with respect, got it?"

Noctowl saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Good man. Now-" He stopped as a Sky-Forme Shaymin struggled through the door. Circuit and Noctowl exchanged a glance, then hurried to his side.

"You alright boy?"

The Shaymin looked up at Circuit, and a weak smile came to his lips. "Oh… General. Good… we need… help…" He collapsed. "Village… burned to the ground… mad laughter…" He fainted.

Circuit froze. He wouldn't… but of course he would.

Circuit sighed, standing up straight. "Lousy plot. Always railroadin' all over the place."

"Sir?"

"Take care of this kid, Noctowl. I'm gonna take some boys and check this out, see if I can find any survivors."

"Sir…"

Circuit walked quickly towards town. He hadn't expected things to go like this.


	17. Chapter 17: The Chase

**Hi! Vacation's over and I'm happily back home.**

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me. The characters? They do.**

**Share and Enjoy, or Else bwa ha ha. Yeah.**

* * *

"…Dat's bad."

"Slate, hush. Sarge is brooding."

Shaymin Village was in ruins. Parts of it were still burning, and one could make out a fire burning on the mountaintop, where several explorers and natives were trying to save the garden.

Circuit stared at the carnage.

Telsa raised a hand. "Sir…?"

"Go." Circuit waved at the ruins. "Find survivors."

The three took off into the village. Circuit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Presto turned to him warily. "Circuit, if you need anything-"

"This is Burne's work."

Presto shut his mouth.

Circuit started breathing heavier. "And if something don't happen soon…" The ground began cracking under his feet. "The whole region's gonna look like this."

Storm clouds began gathering overhead, swirling around Circuit's position. Presto edged away from the Electivire.

Circuit's eyes flew open. "That smokin' son of a nuzlocke runner's gonna pay if takes me the next hunnerd years." He spun on his heel and began marching.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"_Burne!" _Circuit shouted. _"You better run, 'cause there ain't nowhere you can hide!"_

Slate marched back up and gave a lazy salute. "Mister Presto? We found dem hidin' in da cave, behind some rubble." Circuit stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Near as we can say, dere were only three fatalities."

Circuit gritted his teeth. _Three fatalities_. He started moving.

* * *

"He's coming."

Burnside looked up. "What."

"_He's coming!_" Burne snarled. "We must be going _now_!"

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Dark Crater. Come."

"Arr, isn't that where-"

"Yessss. It _issss_. Ssssir?" Slither questioned.

Burne smiled. "You'll see. Before I do anything else, I need to see someone about a small problem. How far do these tunnels go?"

Keelhaul grabbed a bag and started packing supplies. "Oh, don't ye worry about that, matey. They don't go to Dark Crater, but they come out near a port, and there's a helmsman there that owes me a favor."

Burne grinned. "Excellent. Let's get going… gentlemen."

* * *

Blaze Wildfire was sitting in his living room with his son.

"And then what happened Dad?"

Blaze turned the page. "Well, a kindly Trainer found the ugly Ducklett and helped him out of the ice, and took him to his home, giving him shelter from the long winter. Then, when spring came back, the Psyduck and Golduck returned to the pond to find…"

He turned to the last page. "…a beautiful Swanna!"

"Hooray!" The little Torchic jumped up on his father's shoulder.

"Now the moral of this story is…"

There was a pounding on the door.

"Blaze!" Flare called from the next room. "Can you get that? If I leave this soufflé alone it's ruined!"

"Yes dear!" Blaze stood and walked to the front door. "Hello, can I-_Arceus!"_

It was Circuit. "Wildfire."

"Torch, go help your mother in the kitchen." The Torchic fluttered inside. Blaze stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong, sir?"

Circuit was soaking wet. Blaze frowned and peeked around the General. There was a path carved through the trees, with a sizeable hole through the trunk of a large one behind Circuit. The path led straight to the lake. "Sir, did you… go for the swim?"

"I came straight here from what's left of Shaymin Village."

Blaze frowned. "Shaymin Village?"

"He burned it to the ground. Three dead."

Blaze grimaced. "I had friends in Shaymin Village. Flare and I had our honeymoon there."

Circuit put a hand on his shoulder. "I need your help. There's a disturbance in the air. Burne isn't alone. He's already got followers again. I can handle him, but even I can fall to numbers. There are two more stops I need to make, and then I'm goin' after him. Will you come with me?"

Blaze looked behind him. Flare was watching from the window. "Let me get my hat."

* * *

The sun was going down when Burne and his troops emerged from a cave on the beach. He could just make out the smoke from Dark Crater on the horizon. There was a large boathouse a ways off.

Keelhaul pounded on the door and a panel slid back.

"Who goes there?"

Keelhaul scowled. "Open up, ye bilge rat! We need a ship to Dark Crater!"

"And why should I give it to you?"

Keelhaul winked at the others, though he could've just blinked. "Because, _Pierre_, you owe me a favor, and I want to cash it in."

Pierre laughed. "A favor? _Ha!_ Keelhaul, we sailed together for a while, yes. And you backstabbed me at every turn! What could you have done to warrant a favor, _s'il vous plaîs_?"

"I chose not to kill you."

"Hon hon, _oui_. And when was this, I ask?"

Keelhaul smirked. "_Just now."_

Silence. The panel slid closed.

Burnside growled. "Well, that was a complete waste of time!"

Keelhaul raised his good hand and held up three claws. "Three, two, one…"

The sound of an engine roared from inside, and a gleaming ironclad drifted slowly from the boathouse to the pier. There was a disgruntled Empoleon at the helm. "Well? Art you coming or not, _monsieur_?"

Keelhaul turned to Burnside with a smug grin.

"Well done, Keelhaul. I'm impresssssed." Slither said, clapping.

"_Non_! He cannot come!" Pierre shouted, pointing at the blue Sceptile. "He will make my ship _rust_!"

Slither hissed. "Very well. I will meet you on the shore." He shot off across the surface, laving a trail of polluted water.

"I don't like boats…" Burnside grumbled, jumping on the ironclad.

Burne smiled, looking at the setting sun. It would not be much longer.

* * *

The moon had risen by the time Circuit and Blaze returned to Virtue Village. Blaze was following at a few paces' distance.

Circuit never stopped walking. He simply snapped his fingers and Socrates looked out his window. He hurried out side, walking alongside him. "Yes sir?"

"Tell yer uncle to catch up to us. I'm gonna want him by my side when I get there."

"Where?"

"Don't matter. He'll find me."

Blaze rested his hand on the hilt of his blade, Phoenix. Music could be heard drifting from the Café. Blaze didn't recognize the song. It sounded appropriate, though.

* * *

***At this point you should play the song: **_**"Whataya Want From Me" **_**by Adam Lambert.***

* * *

"Didn't we already get a psychic from the last stop?"

"Presto's got magic. That'll give us an edge, since, Arceus forbid, Burne don't got any."

Blaze rolled his eyes. Magic. "What's the next stop?"

"Burne."

"Okay. Where is he?"

Circuit pointed straight ahead of him. "That way. He's moving, quickly."

Blaze frowned. "How do you know?"

Circuit ignored him. "That is not _important._"

* * *

"Helmsman, stay here in case we need a quick getaway."

"Aye-aye, _monsieur._"

Burne. Turned to the mountain. _"I'm here,"_ he whispered.

"What wassss that?"

"Let's go. He's waiting."

Slither rubbed his hands together. His evil senses were tingling!

The four walked through the caves, Burnside summoning a small flame to light the way. "Can't _you_ give me a hand, _sir_?" he whined.

"No."

Burnside scowled. How was he supposed to argue with just a 'no'?

Suddenly Burne stopped. "Hello, friend."

The darkness coalesced into a black hourglass shape with a flowing white mane. A single blue eye glowed in the dark. It is a pleasure to meet you at last.

Keelhaul wiggled a finger in his ear. He knew he heard something, but he didn't _hear _it. "Telepathy?"

Yes. I was… damaged… due to recent events. I can no longer speak audibly, but I am otherwise fully recovered.

"Are you ready?" Burne asked impatiently.

No. The sun is rising now, but it will be a few more hours before the eclipse.

"Hours? He'll be here by then!"

I am sorry. Darkrai closed his eye. You need not worry. He is moving slowly. It will be close, but we will be able to do it before he gets here. Maybe.

Burne sighed. "I hope so. I must thank you for freeing me in the first place. I fnot for your nightmares depriving him of sleep, Furnace would still have me under lock and key."

I have realized that whenever I have been beaten, I have been out numbered. If I hope to succeed, I must gather allies.

"Yes." Burne's eyes glinted. "We will have an _army_."

* * *

"Perhaps we should have gotten the boat when we were at the village."

Circuit was glaring out at the open sea, watching the smoke from the volcano. He grabbed a tree trunk and ripped the tree out of the ground. His tails glowed white and started spinning.

Blaze shielded his face as wood shavings went flying. In a few seconds, Circuit was holding a wooden surfboard. He threw it into the water and jumped on, using his tails like a rotor to propel him towards the island.

Blaze watched, incredulous. He shook himself and ignited his wrists, flying after him.

Presto was waiting for them. "I can sense something building in there, but the entire place is shielded by Darkrai's energy. I can't teleport to the bottom."

"Nuzlocke!" Circuit shouted. He charged into the crater cave.

* * *

Burne watched as the moon slid in front of the sun. "Come on, come on…"

Just a few more minutes, Darkrai assured him.

Burne fidgeted. "I hope so. He should be here any-"

"Burne!"

The wall behind him exploded. Burne whirled to see Circuit standing in the hole, fury in his eyes.

Circuit charged, fists sparking.

Burne ducked, weaving around the Thunderpunches.

Burnside drew his sword, only to feel a pressure on his neck. He passed out. "Moron," Blaze growled. He turned to Keelhaul. "You're next, pirate."

Slither found himself facing Presto. "Sssso, pssssychic. You think you can beat me?"

"Yes." Presto's eyes glowed purple. "_Edolpxe._"

Slither exploded. His cloak in tatters, he staggered out of the smoke, snarling. "That'ssss _it!_" He readied his Leaf Blade and charged. Presto flew backwards as it hit, then stopped himself in midair.

"_Moob._"

Slither blew up again.

Darkrai watched in bemusement. What pointless fighting. All he needs to do is hold them off for… He checked the sun. …about three minutes.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned.

Mewtwo punched him in the face.

You? Darkrai gasped. What are _you_ doing here?

"The General asked me to come. I owed him a favor."

Darkrai's eye narrowed. A Dark Pulse knocked Mewtwo off his feet. You'll soon wish otherwise, clone!

Burne glanced at the sun. Almost…

Circuit's fist caught his chin. "Take that, matchstick!"

"_Matchstick? _Really?" Burne laughed. "What's the matter? You didn't have a problem cursing _last_ time we fought."

Circuit ignored him. "I ain't lettin' you walk away from this, Burne. You've already killed three today. Er-" He frowned. "-Yesterday, and I ain't lettin' kill another! Ya laughed when Trixie died, ya killed yer own son, _and_ mine-"

"Oh _yes_. Good times, good times."

"Why you-"

"Did I ever get to tell you how he died, perchance?"

Circuit froze. "What are you…"

"It was quite enjoyable you know. I just pretended it was you and all my stress just… melted away." A horrible smile stretched across Burne's face. "That pelt you saw on the flagpole? He was still alive when I strung it up. I skinned him alive, just slow enough that he was awake the whole time. You'd be proud, old friend. He never cried or begged. He screamed a lot, though." His smile turned feral. "_And just before he died of blood loss, I burned him alive._"

Circuit roared. "_I'm going to kill you, you bloody, burning, son of a-"_

"Ah ah! Temper, temper," Burne said gleefully.

Burne!

Burne turned to see Darkrai and Mewtwo locked in combat.

If we are going to do it, we must do it now!

Burne blasted Circuit in the face. "Slither! Help Darkrai!"

Slither vanished for a second, then grabbed Mewtwo, who howled in pain at his touch.

Darkrai's eye glowed red, just as the sun's corona appeared.

All present shielded their eyes as Burne began glowing black and white. Circuit opened his eyes in time to see a draconic silhouette split into two, one white, one black. The two dragons then rejoined, swirling into a yin-yang symbol before the dark light engulfed the scene.

When the smoke cleared, Circuit was the first to come to. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around.

And rubbed his eyes again.

There were now two Magmortar lying facedown on the rock. One was covered in smoke.

The other burned with a white flame.

* * *

**Almost done, maybe. Stay tuned, folks!**


	18. Meanwhile

**Sorry. I know you want the story. But this has to be done!**

**I don't own Pokémon. The characters, however, are mine.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world…_

*_FWOOSH*thud_*

Birds flew from the trees, startled at the creature's sudden appearance.

"Oohhh… what happened…" The figure's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. "Burne! He knows we're here now, we don't have a chance! I have to warn the General!"

"_Hey!"_

The figure looked up. There was a Spearow watching him from a low branch.

"_Where did you come from?"_

"Where did I come from?" The figure frowned and looked around. "Now that I think about it, where _am_ I?"

Spearow snickered. _"Where is he, he says. Ha! You're in Unova, kid."_

He frowned. "Unova… isn't that a human-populated region?"

Spearow rolled his eyes. _"No, duh."_

The figure frowned. "You're a Wild Pokémon, aren't you?"

"_Well, I don't have a Trainer. How do you speak human, anyway?"_

The figure raised a hand to his head. "I'm a long way from home."

The Spearow swooped down, hovering in front of him. _"Hey hey hey! You never answered me, kid! Where'd you come from?"_

"I came from Burne's fortress, though I can't remember how… wait." His face got a pained expression. "Wait. Wait. I remember… pain. Horrible, burning pain. Then… peace. Me and Mom. We were waiting for Dad. He visited, but he never stayed long. We…"

He fell onto his behind. "I… I think I was… dead… for a while."

"_Rawrk! Dead?" _the Spearow squawked incredulously. _"You look just fine to me!"_

"Where's the nearest pier?"

"_Wha? Er… there's a port in Castelia City, over-"_

"Great. Thanks." He pulled himself up and started marching.

"_Hey! Wait up!"_

He frowned. "Yes?"

"_Er… where are you going?"_

"Home. Soon as I find a boat, I'm making my way home."

The Spearow followed for a few moments. _"Um… can I come with you?"_

"Why?"

"_I got… separated from my flock about a month ago. I'm lost, and a Spearow can't survive on its own."_

"I _was_ curious why a Spearow was flying around Unova."

"_Please?_"

"Sure. Who knows? I might need the help."

"_Really? Awesome!"_ The Spearow perched on his shoulder. _"So… what should I call you, anyway? Electabuzz?"_

The four-foot Electabuzz shook his head. "No, I have a name. You can call me Breaker."

* * *

**I'm not gonna get raged at for this, am I?**


	19. Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm

**Does anyone reading this have artistic skills and/or a Deviant****art profile? I want to see my characters drawn down.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, or else this would all be canon. The Electivire Guild and its characters are mine, even though their individual species aren't.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

Circuit hurried to his friend's side. "Furnace? Is that you in there?"

Furnace coughed and groaned. "Circuit…"

"Listen, it's all right…" Circuit said, helping him up. Furnace's eyes shot open.

"No! It isn't! Burne! He…"

Circuit waved the protests away. "Naw, it's fine. I've seen this before. It's like the Hulk. He needs you to survive. Without you inside him, he'll just die slowly."

"No, you fool! That's not how it works here!" The Fire-type clutched his head. "Without me, there's nothing to stop him. No hesitation, no inhibitions, no conscience! You saw what he could do when I _was_ holding him back, just think of what he'll do-"

"_Burn…"_

Furnace froze. Circuit winced. The two turned around.

Burne was standing now, smoke pouring from his head and shoulders, and a strange look on his face.

"_It will all burn…"_

Presto lifted himself to his feet and rubbed his chin. "Interesting… he's using Pokéspeak. I wonder if he's lost some of his mental faculties-ah!" Presto yelped as a fireball blew past him. Burne hadn't looked up.

He did now, a hollow look in his eyes. _"Circuit… do you remember when I killed your son?"_

Furnace flinched at the memory. Circuit gritted his teeth. "We've already had this conversation like, five minutes ago. Quit rubbin' it in."

Burne lurched forward. Darkrai stood up behind him, followed by Mewtwo.

"_Such power… and yet, incomplete. Such strength, where once was weakness. Furnace's voice is gone, but replaced by many others…"_

Circuit put a hand to his forehead. He hated Pokéspeak. "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Burne's attack took him by surprise. Circuit pushed Furnace away as Burne landed on him, snarling like a beast. The hollow look was gone, replaced by a wild, feral hatred.

Circuit rolled backwards so that he was on top of Burne and landed a punch. Burne ignored the blow and blasted the General with a Flamethrower so hot the flames were blue.

Circuit ignored his burning fur and tried to Thunderpunch his foe. Burne dodged and dug his clawed hands into Circuit's side. Circuit gasped and fell to his knees.

Burne ran to Darkrai, who summoned a portal. The two walked through, dragging Team Tyrant along with them.

Presto and Mewtwo both tossed a Psybeam into the portal as it closed, to no effect.

Circuit looked up in time to see Burne's smiling face disappear.

Blaze sat up and blinked. He looked around, seeing Furnace, and Circuit with his fur still on fire. "Uh, General, your fur…"

Circuit brushed the fire off with an Ice Punch. He stared at the place the portal vanished. "Nuzlocke," he muttered.

* * *

The next morning, back in Virtue Village, Circuit had locked himself in his office.

Noctowl was pacing in the main hall, and the apprentices were all on standby. Several explorers were present. Glitch and Defect, Shroud and his team (an Accelgor and a Ninjask named Wrap and Blur), Slate and them, and Team Triumphant, of course.

Cannon had dismissed his crew, and they were milling about in the crowd. The Blastoise greeted his leader.

"Ahoy Blaze," he droned in his deep, contrabass voice.

Blaze nodded, watching the stairs intently. "How's Forrest."

"Ask me," the Sceptile chirped, popping out of nowhere.

Blaze smiled faintly. "Glad to see you're up and about."

"I must be out of shape, getting that exhausted. I mean, it was only a quick sprint across the ocean."

Cannon clapped a hand on the lizard's back, almost knocking him over. "You should have paced yourself, doc."

The three laughed.

Shroud was pacing around the room, watched by his teammates. "Stupid distractions. First I get back home only to find Furnace has been possessed or something, so I rush back here only to find that Circuit took care of it!"

"Um, I think there's a bit more to it then that, Shroud," Blur buzzed. Wrap nodded.

A few townsfolk entered, and the buzz of conversation died as there was a _thump, thump, thump_ from the stairs. Circuit came down, followed by Furnace, and the two stood before the gathering.

Circuit stepped forward. "Everyone, it is my regret to inform all of you that although we have recovered Furnace," he said gesturing to his friend, who bowed, "the fact remains that Burne is still at large, and more dangerous than ever. I can tell you with the utmost certainty that he is now, as we speak, gathering an army." He winked. "Good thing we've already got one, eh?"

The gathered explorers cheered, though some looked worried.

"Now, instead of tryin' to find Burne and take him out one-on-one, we're gonna settle this like we used to: my army against his." His expression darkened. "I'm not gonna pretend that ev'rything's gonna turn out all right. There's a very real chance that some of those who fight will die in battle." He closed his eyes. Some of the less experienced explorers began murmuring.

"_However!_" he said, raising a hand, "if we don't fight, we will _all _die. But don't any of you worry." He grinned and lifted his cane about arm's length in front of him. "I'm owed favors all over the world, and elsewhere besides. And you can _believe_ me when I say Arceus is on my side."

He marched out, calling over his shoulder, "Presto, Furnace, and Noctowl will handle things for now. I've gotta call in some of those favors."

As he passed through the door, he turned, his face serious. "We wait for Burne to make the first move. We fight on _my_ terms, not his. And don't worry. You're safe here."

At that he stomped his foot.

The ground shook, and everyone ran outside or rushed to a window to watch.

At the edge of the tree line that surrounds the village, a wall was rising from the ground, made of bound-together logs. It circled the entire village, with the only gates at the north and west paths.

As the trembling stopped, the crowd, as one, turned to Circuit, who folded his arms and grinned.

"What? I had to do somethin' with all those trees we cut down."

* * *

Darkrai felt frightened. The group had emerged in Team Tyrant's lair, and Burne hadn't moved since then. He just stood there, unblinking…

"Sir?" Darkrai turned. Keelhaul was standing by. "Can you go an' get Pierre?"

Why?

Keelhaul paused as he thought about it. "Well… you never know. Besides, didn't you an' him want an army? Gotta start somewhere."

Darkrai looked at Burne, who nodded slightly. Very well. I will also bring his ship to his boathouse. He vanished.

Keelhaul was left alone with the boss, who just stood there, smoking…

Keelhaul waited.

"_Well?" _Burne's voice had changed. Now it sounded rough and scratchy, like he was a lifelong smoker.

"Sir, I was thinkin'."

"_Really."_

"Aye. I was thinking that you need an army."

Burne turned to him. _"Continue."_

"…arr, and I happen to know where a few key players in the criminal underworld live."

Burne smiled. Keelhaul shuddered. _"Lead the way."_

* * *

**Circuit.**

"Reaper. Can't you see I'm busy?" Circuit was walking through the woods, although where he was going, only he knew.

…**not many could get away with talking to Death like that.**

Circuit ignored him.

**I merely wanted to ask if you knew why Furnace's hourglass conducted fission.**

Circuit paused as he made sense of this, then nodded. "Ah, Darkrai split Furnace in Burne into two separate beings."

**That explains why the smaller one was covered in spikes and had black sand.**

Circuit grunted in satisfaction at hearing this. "How much smaller?"

**Quite a bit.**

"Good. Now I'm busy." He continued through the jungle, muttering, "Blasted warmonger, killed my son, gets what's comin' to 'im…"

Reaper blinked, remembering something. **Your son? That reminds me. I should probably tell you that-**

"Listen, Reaper, I ain't got time for your shenanigans. If that's all, please just go."

…**I really, **_**really**_** think you'd want to hear this, Circuit, it's about your-**

"Didn't I tell ya to get? Go already!"

**But General-**

"The power of Mew compels you! Begone!"

Reaper sighed. **Very well. Shouldn't spoil the surprise, after all…** The cloaked Dusknoir vanished.

Circuit broke through the brush and stopped for a breath, looking up at his destination. The greatest feat of architecture on the continent. The greatest challenge for any explorer.

Destiny Tower.

He fought his way to the top, easily. The Pokémon wandering around left him alone. He'd been here before, and they hadn't forgotten him.

Less than an hour later, Circuit found himself at the top. He nodded to the statue of Arceus, and pulled a small glowing ball from his jacket. It was a curious little device called a space orb. It was incredibly rare, insanely valuable, and ludicrously powerful.

He had three.

That aside, Circuit placed the orb at the statue's feet. It glowed brighter for a second.

Circuit turned and looked up at the sky. He took a deep breath…

And roared so loud the tower shook.

* * *

_Mew woke with a start. "Hmm… a call has been sent out."_

_He listened for a moment, hoping one of the other Mew would answer it, then sighed and took off._

* * *

_Cresselia looked up from her work. The call had been sent out. She looked down at the child, who until five minutes ago had been having a terrible nightmare. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, then vanished without a trace._

* * *

_Cobalion opened his eyes. He looked around at his cave, and could not find the source of the disturbance. He strained his ears… a noble warrior was asking for help. Who was he to say no?_

* * *

_Rayquaza faltered in his flight. How could any sound carry far enough to reach him, here at the edge of the atmosphere? He paused in his flight to listen. Ah. Circuit…_

* * *

_Miss Maggie twitched in her sleep._

* * *

Circuit stopped screaming and unpacked. He set up a little fire and started boiling the tea. He had to wait for them to get here before he could do anything else.

Mew arrived first. There were two of them; one from the jungle, and one from Buried Relic. Circuit nodded to them.

An hour later, there were six legendary Pokémon standing at the top of the tower. The two Mew, Cobalion, Cresselia, Regigigas, and Rayquaza, who floated overhead.

Circuit sipped his tea, offering some to the others. Cobalion took a cup. The Steel-type stepped forward. "Greeting, General. I am pleased to find you in good health."

"Mmm."

"Why have you summoned us?"

Circuit stood and folded his arms. "Ya'll might wanna sit down. This could take a while to explain."

* * *

Keelhaul lifted the lid of the coffin, only to find another one inside. Burne growled. _"If this is a waste of time, I will…"_

He broke off as the second coffin floated from its resting place. Its eyes shot open and four shadowy hands shot from its seam.

"Who dares to disturb the rest of Ramses!"

Burne raised an eyebrow. _"Would you like to join us?"_

The Cofagrigus faltered. "What."

"_I am building an army, and you have the great honor of being one of the first to join."_

"Fools! Leave now or suffer my cur-Ack!" He was cut off as Burne blasted him with fire.

"_Your body is made of gold. Gold has a low melting point. I can make my flames hotter. DO THE MATH."_

Ramses whimpered. Several other Pokémon, all Yamask, appeared, wondering what the commotion was. "Children," the coffin said weakly, "This is…er…"

"_Burne."_

"Burne. We'll be following him for a while."

Burne smiled.

* * *

Circuit finished his story. The legends were quiet for what seemed like a long while.

Rayquaza roared, suddenly. "THE GENERAL HAS NEVER LIED TO ME! I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU!"

Cobalion nodded. The others called out their affirmative.

Circuit grinned. "All right! Let's go then." He grabbed his stuff and leaped over the side of the tower. The others' eyes widened and they braced themselves.

There was a minor earthquake as Circuit landed, leaving a sizeable crater. He looked up and chuckled. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little fall?" He laughed.

* * *

Burne had gathered his forces at Amp Plains. He gazed over his soldiers. There were about one hundred, and not one of them was any less than an S-rank criminal.

Burne gave them a feral grin Many of them quaked under his gaze.

"_Let's see Circuit get out of this alive."_

* * *

Circuit locked the gate behind him before returning to Guild. His little army had grown. In addition to the legends (including Mewtwo), the students of the Dojo had come out to help.

Circuit approached a aging Infernape. "Shizaru! I thought you lot weren't ever comin' out of that Dojo of yours!"

Shizaru shuffled his robes. "It's a pleasure, General. I thought I'd lend you my students." He gestured behind him. A Slaking, a Lucario, a Scyther, a Breloom, and a Hariyama.

Circuit grinned, then turned to observe his troops. They were about 80 strong.

"Guildmaster!" Noctowl flapped over, looking flustered. "You have a letter! From Burne!"

Circuit snatched the paper away and read it. He read it again. He whistled. "Wow, faster than I thought."

He tore the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder. He pulled an air horn from his jacket and blew it. Everyone turned to look at him.

"All right, kiddies! In two days, we'll be at Amp Plains! Burne has already chosen his field of battle! You all have one day to pack any supplies you think you need, an' then we're gone. Go!"

* * *

**Seriously though. Are there any artists out there?**


	20. Chapter 19: The Storm

**Really, if there's any artists out there reading, I'd love to have my characters drawn.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, blah blah blah.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment! I can't improve if people don't complain!**

* * *

Circuit and his troops set up camp at one side of the plains. At the other end, they could just make out the tents of Burne's army. Forrest and the Happiny twons were setting up the medical tent. Togekiss was flying around, with last-minute refreshments, and Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were entertaining a crowd with a rendition of "Dueling Pianos," performed on guitar.

Circuit lined everyone up and gave them their orders. "Presto, you and Slowking will be on the front lines. I want you to take Guildmaster Alakazam and use your powers to block any distanced attack they try to launch at us. If you can send it back at 'em, that'd be even better."

He turned. "Blaze!"

Two Blaziken detached from the crowd and stopped before him. They frowned and turned to stare at each other.

"Cool hat," said Blaze Ignition.

"Nice haircut," said Blaze Wildfire.

Circuit looked from one to the other, then shook his head. "Wildfire, find Cannon and tell him to take his crew and the Alakazam Guild members and take the left flank. Ignition?" He pulled the younger Blaziken close and whispered in his ear. "I need you to run back to the ship and bring me the box under my bed. I might need what's in there."

Blaze nodded and looked side to side. Once no one was watching, he walked behind a tent and vanished.

Circuit cupped his hands to his mouth. "Glitch! Has anybody seen Glitch! I got a mission for 'im!"

* * *

Burne surveyed the plains. To his right, the plains stretched for miles, where they suddenly gave way to the mountain. To his left, there was the edge of a forest. It was unlikely to provide much cover, but there was still the possibility of an ambush.

"Sir?"

Burne didn't turn. _"Yes, Burnside?"_

The Blaziken swallowed. "I don't mean to _imply_ anything, sir, but are you quite sure challenging Circuit like this is wise?"

Burne did not respond, though his smoke seemed to grow thicker.

"I mean, I respect a desire to prove oneself, and I'll admit, that sometimes I let it get the better of me, but this is a bit…er…frightening, facing the General."

Burne continued staring ahead.

Burnside frowned, beginning to get frustrated. He felt his rage growing, but squashed it flat. He was determined not to pick a fight that would get him killed. He forged ahead. "Sir, I have to say that I'm not-"

"_Do you doubt me, Burnside?"_

The Blaziken cut himself off. There was danger in the monster's tone…

"_We outnumber them, and I made sure that this time I gathered troops who coud actually fight. Do you still think we will not win?"_

"Er…"

His answer was cut off as Burne grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. _"I will _not_ lose! I have been beaten too many times! Today, I will kill the General and all who follow him."_ A feral smile crossed his face. _"Anyone who gets in my way will die horribly."_

He dropped the Fire-type and turned back to plains. As Burnside crept away, it occurred to him that 'in the way' and 'in front of' had very similar meanings.

He decided that the safest place from Burne was behind him.

* * *

Mason the Excadrill and Bibarel from Cannon's crew were working together.

"Alright, boys," Circuit had said, "We need every advantage we can get. They outnumber us, and though I'm sure we'd still outmatch 'em, I want as few casualties as possible."

He'd given them instructions, and so with help from Scyther (from the dojo), they rigged together a decent surprise weapon.

Scyther was in charge of the Dojo's armory, and he'd managed to put together some gunpowder for them.

"Okay, so what're we doing?" Bibarel asked.

Scyther carefully lifted one of the devices. "Mason is going to tunnel underneath the battlefield and leave behind one of these bombs. When the enemy charges, the pressure will make the bomb explode."

Mason inspected one of the makeshift landmines. "Explosions? Seems a little much."

Scyther shook his head. "No, no, no. The General doesn't want any death for either side, with one possible exception. You're going to leave them about five feet under, and the charge will go down and out. It'll cause a sinkhole, and if we're lucky it'll take out a decent chunk of their forces."

Bibarel folded his arms. "Five feet? How are they supposed to set them off?"

Scyther smirked and pointed. "Look over there. See those Steelix? Nidoking? And… is that a _Torterra?_ Ha! I bet half of those crooks know Earthquake, and if that doesn't set off the mines, nothing will."

Mason scooped the mines into his bag. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Burne thought to himself as he gazed over the field. _Is what I'm doing really the wise thing to do? Perhaps this is where I meet my end._

He looked down at the ground. _And yet…_ He let his thought trail off. Since separating from that fool Furnace, he'd felt empty. Without Furnace pulling in the opposite direction, he had full access to his power, and it was greater than he'd thought.

He directed his gaze upwards. It looked as though the clouds themselves were taking sides. Over Circuit's camp, dark grey thunderheads swirled around, a flash of lightning illuminating them every own and then. Now, however, Burne noticed a cloud over his own camp, a black mass of ash and soot. Even now, the ash fell over them like black snow. A bolt of sickly green light lit the cloud up for a moment, the thunder muffled by the soot.

_Am I… am I_ seeking _oblivion?_ Burne shook himself, suddenly filled with a terrible anger. _No! It's simply… Circuit_, his twisted mind concluded. _That filthy furball has hounded me from day one. To return after more than a hundred years only to find him not only still alive, but_ active_? _

Burne's eyes widened as his mangled mind arrived at a conclusion. _In order to become complete, in order to fill this emptiness,_ he thought, quietly seething, _I must finally _kill_ General Circuit._

Satisfied with this train of thought, he returned his gaze to the field, carefully observing his opponents' preparations.

* * *

Team Tyrant had gathered in Keelhaul's tent, at his request. Burnside and Slither had been so shocked at the request coming from the quiet brute that they had come simply to see what he could possibly want. Keelhaul never asked for _anything_. He always seemed content to follow orders.

The Blastoise rubbed his arm above the hook. He had not gotten it from an injury, having come into existence with it and his eye patch, but every now and then it buzzed painfully. He'd taken it seriously, and had noticed that it tended to happen right before one of Burnside's or Slither's more spectacular failures.

He contemplated this for a moment. When Burnside had tried to get at Blaze through his family, Keelhaul's missing hand had burned so badly that he had hardly been able to concentrate. He had no feeling in his arm below the elbow, but the pain had reached to his shoulder. Then Blaze had gone ballistic and almost killed Burnside, and would have if his son hadn't been watching. That had been the biggest mistake Burnside had ever made, and unlike Burne, Burnside was very careful to avoid bringing it up when fighting Blaze.

Now his entire body was held in a dull, throbbing pain, and arm burned so bad that the hook was actually glowing red from the heat.

The pirate turned and greeted his teammates with a curt nod.

Slither pulled back his hood. His ears were a decent bit longer than most Sceptile, looking almost like horns. "Why did you ssssummon usssss, Keelhaul? We should be preparing for battle."

"Right. This had better be good." Burnside was sulking, polishing his sword Dust absently.

Keelhaul blinked slowly. "Mates, it seems to me that we have the advantage. We got 'em outnumbered, _we_ decided the battlefield, and we got a ruthless leader while their's's too concerned with life ta kill anyone, even if they're tryin' to kill 'im."

The other two listened, slightly stunned. Slither was insane and Burnside lacked common sense, but they still knew that when Keelhaul talked, they should listen. Keelhaul only talked when he had something to say.

"So why, me mates, do I get the feelin' that before the day's done we're all gonna be behind bars or under a grave?"

"Are you doubting that Lord Burne issss capable of winning?"

Keelhaul looked up and considered this. After a minute, he said, "Aye. The landlubber's got no sense, and methinks that that thing at Dark Crater only made him worse."

Slither was silent. He wanted to argue, but he had noticed a strange vibe coming from Burne, and pondered briefly if this was the feeling that he produced in others. It was very different, fear.

Burnside sheathed his sword. "I know." He took a deep breath as the other two looked at him, surprised. He struggled on. "Burne is slipping, I think. Attacking the General so soon after splitting, he hasn't fully adjusted, I think." He glanced out of the tent. "I don't think he all there. He seems so certain of what he's doing, but we're dealing with _General Circuit_. Last time they fought like this, Burne had 250 men to Circuit's 100, he was locked safely away behind big stone walls, and Circuit's only weapon, surprise, was lost with plenty of time to prepare. Then he got cocky, and he lost anyway."

Keelhaul nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that _something_'s gonna go wrong fer us." He eyed Slither. "An' we need an escape paln fer when it does."

Slither rubbed his chin. "I ssssee… I sssay we keep an eye on Burne. The sssecond he fallsss, we leave."

"Right."

"Aye-aye."

* * *

Circuit was sitting in his tent, reading a book. It was his book of plans and back-up plans for all sorts of crazy things: _10,000 Plans for Dangerous and Unlikely Circumstances._

He was writing in it, adding a few footnotes. He turned to one of the blank pages in the back and wrote down **What to do if someone burns this book.** He stared at it for a minute, then shook his head and crossed it out, replacing it with **What to do if Ganondorf Dragmire gets into the Pokémon World.**

Circuit wrote down several different scenarios that could arise from this, based on Ganondorf's initial reactions: if he goes berserk and manages to summon Shadow Beasts or other things, if he stays calm and learns about the world before doing anything… He thought a moment and separated that one into two: him becoming a Trainer and him coercing Giovanni into working for him.

_Now let's see,_ he thought, chewing on his eraser briefly, _I'll need a Master Ball, maybe two, my sword, a bow an' arrow, a strong horse, maybe a Zebstrika, and duct tape, of course…_

He was interrupted from his musings by a spark from his antennae. He turned just as Blaze Ignition entered the tent, holding a smallish yellow box with Circuit's outlet symbol drawn on top in black marker.

"Here you go, Sarge." He scowled. "Say, next time you stay with us, do you think you can take down all those booby traps? If I wasn't fireproof that mirror would've burned me to a crisp. I don't even know how you _did_ that!"

Circuit clapped the book closed and grinned (though given the book's size, it was more of a _*boom*_). "Sorry 'bout that, heh. Ya gotta push the button in the door frame if ya don't wanna set the traps off." He took the box and peeked inside. "Yep, everything's still here." He put the box in his bag, then tightened the strap so that it didn't flop around.

Blaze wasn't done. "Why did you even _have_ your room trapped? Who were you protecting it from?"

"The Guardian before Warp was a real piece of work. Never listened to a word I said."

Blaze frowned. "The one before… you mean the one that-"

"Yes. That one," Circuit said, his face darkening.

Blaze gulped and nodded. "Sorry sir." He saluted. "Orders?"

Circuit waved him away. "Go find Slate and Telsa. Stick with them."

Blaze nodded and left.

Circuit heaved a sigh and stepped outside.

Burne's army was lining up about a mile off. Circuit's army was doing the same. Hitmonlee and Chan had taken up positions with their brother and the other apprentices. Their guitars were strung across their backs. Apparently Hitmonchan didn't wear Boxing gloves like others of his kind. As it turns out, Hitmonchan's hands look like Hitmonlee's, but with one more finger.

Shroud and his team were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Glitch and Defect. Circuit frowned momentarily, hoping that Glitch had followed his instructions.

Forrest and the Happiny twins were hovering at the tents, looking anxious. _They have every right to be. Today, someone's life might depend on them._

Circuit walked to the front of his troops and drew his sword, its emerald blade glistening in the light. Furnace fell into step beside him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Circuit nodded.

Furnace's flames dimmed slightly. "You know, if you need help, I've got quite a few bones to pick with him myself."

Circuit smiled. "You just lead the troops, Furnace. Leave the bone-pickin' to me."

The two stopped at the front of the lines of explorers and waited.

* * *

Burne opened his eyes. _"It's time."_ He took a few steps forward, his soldiers perking up. He pointed at his foes. _"Charge."_

* * *

"They're moving."

"Hold."

"Circuit, we should attack-"

"Hold."

"They're already moving, we have to-"

"_Hold_."

Furnace fell silent, twitching.

Circuit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Ah, to battle. I'd nearly forgotten._

He raised the arm with his sword, slowly, then whispered, "Charge."

Furnace raised his arm. "_Chaaaarge_!"

The explorers surged forward, and the two armies clashed.

* * *

**What'll happen next? Your guess is as good as mine, folks.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Finale

**Ugh… band camp. PAIN. Back to school. Meh.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, but the characters are.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

_**Picture the scene…**_

* * *

The Amp Plains. A wide expanse of golden grassland, home to so many Electric-types that the very ground itself is charged with Electricity.

Bordered by the Northern Desert is the west, the Mystifying Forest in the south, and the Crystal Caves in the east. Sparse trees dot the landscape, which is, as you may guess, very very flat.

Just a half mile north of the Forest's treeline, a battle wages between the forces of Burne and Circuit. Let's zoom in…

Hitmonlee and Chan find themselves locked in combat with a Sawk and Throh. The two teams trade blow for blow, block for block, neither team landing a hit. Suddenly, Chan whips his guitar off his back and plays a calm, soothing melody, joined a second later by Lee providing backup. Momentarily thrown by the sudden display, the Sawk and Throh glance at each and shrug. Sawk pulls out a wooden piccolo, Throh sits down and strums a lute, and the Hitmon brothers' jaws drop (metaphorically in the case of Lee) for a moment before their eyes narrow. The two duos' battle suddenly turns into a battle of the bands, drawing strange looks from other soldiers of both sides.

Moving on…

Blaze Wildfire slashes at a shiny Scrafty, who leaps back and runs off to find an easier opponent. Blaze grunts in disappointment.

"_Wildfire!_"Blaze whirled around and blocked Burnside's sword.

"You again?" Blaze parried another blow and smacked the flat of his blade against his foe's leg.

Burnside winced at the blow. "Me again." He jumped back and swung his sword in a pointless pose of intimidation. Blaze rolled his eyes.

The two traded blows, locking blades briefly only to be broken by a stray Hydro Pump.

Blaze swung lazily. "Why are you even here? You lose every time we fight. Why not just give up?"

Burnside's feathers rise slightly at the taunt. "Nice try, double," he spat through clenched… beak(?). "But it'll take more than your usual jeers to trip me up today!" He punctuated this with a double-feint.

Blaze dodged, losing only a few feathers. His eyes widened. "What's this?" he said, voice sarcastic but wavering slightly, "Focus? Not flying off the handle at an insult? Are you alright?"

Burnside chuckled. "No, no. It's just that looking at our _glorious leader_," he said, gagging, "I see a lot of my own flaws-"

"Admitting to yours flaws? Who are you, and what have you done with Burnside?"

"_Shut up!_" he snarled, kicking Blaze in the side. "You think I _want _to be here? You think I _want_ to be risking my life out here, under a suicidal leader too stubborn or crazy or _both_ to admit he's gonna lose?"

Blaze smiled. "_There_ we go. That's more like it." He blocked an uppercut, only for Burnside to take a swipe at his sword hand and take Phoenix.

"Ha! How do you like- _Ah!_" Burnside dropped the fire-colored sword from his now-smoking hand. "What was that?"

Blaze scooped his sword back up off the ground. "Well, look at that. Phoenix doesn't like you."

Burnside snarled, and jumped at him.

* * *

Now we zoom back out to see that already a few Pokémon have tapped out. As soldiers fall, a green blur races through the fray and picks them up, returning them to the med-tent, regardless of whose side they're on.

Looking closer, a small, black-and-white blur jumps around the battlefield, Iron Thorns flying from its little hands

Shroud paused to catch his breath, and immediately felt the ground shake around him. He whirled around to find a savage-looking Nidoking roaring as he stands over a fallen Miltank.

Shroud pulled a couple Gravelerocks from his satchel and threw them at the Poison-type. "Hey ugly!"

Nidoking jumped and looked around. "Who did that?"

"Down here," Shroud said in a bored tone.

Nidoking looked down. "Aw, look at that. Run along, bug boy, or I'll-ow!"

A Gravelerock smacked him just below the horn. Shroud jumped up and over the Poison-type's head. Nidoking twisted around, trying to follow the little bug. "Hold still!"

"Why would I do that?"

Nidoking Roared. Shroud faltered and tripped over his useless wings. A shadow fell over him, and he rolled away as his foe Stomped the spot he'd occupied seconds earlier.

The ground rumbled for a moment. Then the ground around them collapsed.

Shroud jumped out of the hole, leaving Nidoking half-buried. There were a few shouts of surprise as pitfalls fell all over the battlefield, claiming soldiers from both armies.

* * *

Noctowl swooped down and slashed his talons across a Vileplume's flower, causing it to screech in pain. He landed and caught his breath. He was quite a bit younger than he looked, thank you, but he wasn't quite in his prime, either.

He ducked under a errant Razor Wind and grunted at the sudden movement. _Hmm. The ground is a bit dangerous, it seems._

He took off again, and suddenly found himself caught in a Whirlwind. A battle-scarred Skarmory cackled at him, striking with it's razor-sharp Steel Wing.

Noctowl scowled, his eyes glowing. Skarmory stopped in mid-stroke, then shot off in the other direction, swirls in its eyes.

Noctowl steadied himself and swooped back into the action.

* * *

Several dozen Pokémon looked up and screamed as a huge green snake swooped down and swiped at Burne's army. Raquayza roared a challenge, only to chip a tooth when a huge boulder slammed into the side of his face. The dragon looked down and saw a Steelix smiling nastily at him.

The steel serpent's eyes glowed briefly, and Raquayza found himself caught in a sandstorm. The dragon banished the storm and dove at the Steelix, the two serpents coiling around the other in a frenzy.

Meanwhile, Darkrai and a pair of Sableye were managing to hold off the combined forces of Mewtwo, the two Mew, and Cressalia. Without having to focus his power elsewhere, he was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

A Smeargle in a black beret sprinted though the throng, ducking under attacks and between legs. He skidded to a halt as a blast of water shot in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" a deep voice thundered.

Cannon's eye glowed red as he towered over the little dog-thing. The Smeargle snarled. "Get outta the way, abomination!"

Cannon's arm folded in on itself, changing into a tazer, crackling with blue electricity. "Abomination? Perhaps. But I don't like being insulted, painter."

"Ha!" The Smeargle leaped over Cannon's head, landing with a foot on each of his shoulders. "Paint _this_!" he yelled. He wrapped his tail around the Blastoise's neck and _pulled_.

His eye cycled through its various colors before settling on the default white. Cannon grabbed at the outlaw's tail, shocking himself after forgetting his hand was still changed. He grunted at the surge of electricity and forced himself to calm down.

He snapped his head back, dislodging the criminal. He sucked in a gulp of air and grabbed the Smeargle's tail with his free hand.

He lifted the outlaw so they were eye to eye. "That," he rumbled, "was unpleasant."

The Smeargle was unimpressed. "Let me tell you something, friend. I'm a Smeargle. We can learn any move, _any_ move. All we have to do is see it once and we can copy it easily." His eyes flashed evilly. "I have nearly a hundred allies on this field today, and I know how to use Beat Up."

The Smeargle's eyes glowed orange and Cannon turned to see that about a dozen outlaws had detached themselves from their battles and were running towards him.

Cannon dropped the Smeargle on his head and popped his knuckles. "Oh boy," he said humorlessly. "This'll be fun."

* * *

The dueling storms raged overhead, and in the excitement no one noticed as the two cloud systems' focus points, around which the storms swirled, were moving.

Circuit and Burne met about a mile north of the main battle. The two locked eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Their battle had already begun. Overhead, the grey thunderhead and the black ash cloud pushed against each other. Lightning flashed in the depths of both clouds, and a black snow of soot was falling over them.

Circuit's eyes drifted over towards the battle. Raquayza had started getting the upper hand against Steelix, but a Froslass had stepped in and now things weren't looking so good. Meanwhile the psychics, however, were doing better. Darkrai was still holding them off, but the four were only having to deal with him now that Cobalion was taking care of the Sableye.

"_Circuit."_

The General winced at the voice. He hated Pokéspeak. For some reason, whereas most Pokémon just heard plain English, when Circuit listened to Pokéspeak he heard the underlying meaning and the gibberish superimposed over each other. That is to say, he heard the English and the Pokéspeak at the same time, and it always gave him a headache.

He turned to the smoking Magmortar. "Yeah?"

"_I am going to kill you."_

Circuit frowned. Burne was speaking in an unnerving monotone. He didn't sound like he believed himself, but he didn't sound doubtful either. There was simply no emotion whatsoever. Circuit folded his arms.

"I'd like to see you try, fella." He popped his knuckles and raised his tails over his shoulders in the natural Electivire battle stance. Electricity arced between the glowing tips of his tails and his antennae.

Burne's smoke suddenly turned thicker, flowing off of him until he was hidden by the black fog.

Circuit raised an eyebrow, glancing from side to side.

A rumble started coming from the smog, a deep, guttural growl that made Circuit's fur rise.

And then Burne leaped out of the smoke and Fire Punched him on the face.

* * *

Forrest was nearly panicking. There were already nearly thirty patients to attend to, twenty from Burne's army, at least it's a more even fight now, and they were all unconscious and most were losing blood. The Happiny were taking care of the lesser cases, but some like Nidoking were to poisonous for them to touch, or the Bisharp, whose body cut through the bandages whenever they were tightened.

At the moment, Forrest was examining a Forretress. The steel exoskeleton was cracked in places, but it was still too solid for him to open. And that was a shame, because his X-ray Specs showed him that the little whatever-it-is was suffering from third-degree burns inside his shell.

Forrest sighed. "I really hope that thing grows back."

He charged Leaf Blade and sliced the metal shell open, blanching at the Bug-type's pale flesh (which for decency's sake will not be described. No age-old mystery solving today, folks). He rubbed a special Rawst berry ointment over the burned areas and set the Forretress down on the stretcher, taking a moment to cover its body for decency's sake.

A scream behind him made him jump. He whirled around to find that one of the outlaws had woken up, and was attacking one of the twins. The Seismitoad fired a Mud Shot at the Happiny and missed, narrowly missing another patient.

Forrest growled. "Leave the girl alone!"

Seismitoad turned to him and sneered. Ignoring the Happiny, he spat a Water Gun at a Vulpix, one of Alakazam's apprentices. The Fire-type thrashed in her sleep at the attack.

Forrest closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second, catching Seismitoad in the jaw. The outlaw was sent reeling.

_I'm going to hate myself later,_ Forrest thought as he popped his knuckles, _but I just can't help myself._

As Seismitoad recovered from the blow, Forrest grabbed him by the neck and pulled his other hand back, Leaf Blade readied.

"The doctor," he said, "is _in_."

* * *

"Take _that_, yeh daft ruffians!" Fang shouted as he slammed a group of Haunter away with his tail.

The Feraligatr felt something bump him. He looked over his shoulder and found that he and Cannon had wound up back-to-back.

"Oh, ahoy, Cap'n! How're you handlin' things?"

"Not so good," he rumbled. Cannon's shell had quite a few dents in it, and there still a few outlaws under the effects of Beat Up.

The little arc of electricity sputtered and winked out as his taser died.

"Oh, nuzlocke," Cannon cursed. His metal hand made a painful screeching noise as it changed shaped, the dents in the metal keeping some of the parts from moving into position as it reformed into a proper fist.

"Aye!" Fang barked, catching an outlaw's punch and throwing him into his ally. "I dinnae think I can keep this up much longer!"

Cannon kicked an Omastar away and readied his namesakes. "They're swarming us. We need something to throw them off balance. We need-"

"_**LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY! JEEEENKIIINS!**_"

The fighting came to a standstill as everyone tried to find the source of the shout. All eyes turned to the Mystifying Forest, every outlaw and explorer expecting an surprise attack.

They weren't disappointed, because Glitch and his cavalry came running in from the _other_ direction, where the Porygon-Z had warped them onto the plains.

The battlefield erupted into chaos as a dozen outlaws went down immediately. Burne's army scrambled to regroup, but such a thing is impossible with Glitch around.

Glitch and Defect flew around the battlefield.

Glitch rammed himself into Darkrai. "By the power of Grayskull, _I… have…__**the POWERRRR!**_" Glitch giggled to himself and vanished just as Darkrai swiped at him.

Insolent malware! Try that again, I-

He was cut off as a Focus Blast hit him in the back. He'd been distracted from his battle. He turned around just in time for a Mew to Iron Tail him in the face.

Glitch continued this pattern, and at the same time, the fifteen other fresh fighters he'd brought with him evened the odds out.

Cannon smiled as Honchcrow swooped down and Dark Pulsed a Liepard he'd been fighting. _We may win after all. _His frown came back for a moment. _I wonder how the General's doing with his battle…_

* * *

Circuit raised an eyebrow. When Burne punched him, there was a loud _*SNAP*_ and suddenly Burne was on the ground clutching his hand. Circuit raised a hand to his chin and pinched out the tiny flame the blow had left in his beard.

"You done yet?"

Burne glared at him and snarled, lifting his good arm and firing a blast of flame at the Electivire.

Circuit stood in the blast for a moment, then pulled a small box from his bag. He opend it and pulled out a Ziploc bag with some sausages in it. The box unfolded in some kind of tray, and he placed a few of the hot dogs on the surface. He glanced at Burne.

"You want some?" he asked, holding the bag up.

Burne snarled and poured more heat into the fire.

"Y'sure? It's okay, they're synthetic meat."

Burne's eye twitched. With a roar of pain and rage he lifted his broken hand and added its flame to the blast. The hand bled as its shattered bones moved into firing position. Several pierced his skin, white bone standing out against the red arm.

Circuit shrugged and popped one in his mouth. He reached back into the box and grabbed what looked like a perfectly round, light blue flower with no petals to be seen. It didn't burn.

Circuit pointed the flower at Burne. It looked like it had eyes. The General grabbed the stem with his other hand and yanked.

Burne flew backwards as a gust of frigid air extinguished his flames and froze his arms solid, blocking the holes with ice.

He fell on his back and lay in pain, his body ignoring commands.

Circuit strolled over next to Burne. He stood over his foe with a look of vague interest. "What're ya doin' down there?" he said conversationally.

Burne snarled at him. _"Impossible! I am more powerful than ever before! How can you shrug off my attacks so easily? How can you be so… so…"_

"Nonchalant?" Circuit offered.

"…_CALM?"_

Circuit folded his arms and let his gaze wander over to the massive patch of burnt grass. "Let me tell you a story, Burne."

"_What? You-"_

"It begins about… gosh, one hunnerd and twenty years ago. On the day you killed my son."

He bent down and sat on the grass next to Burne. The monster struggled to move, but his body still wouldn't respond.

"After that day, I fell into a bit of a depression. My wife was dead, my son was dead, a war that had eaten twenty years of my life had ended just like that-" He snapped his fingers. "-and I didn't know what to do with my life, what little there was left of it. I couldn't go back to explorin,' because I'd already seen everything this world had to offer. So I wandered the world in a daze for two years. I helped people where I could, but I mostly kept to myself. I didn't have anythin' worth livin' for, and the only reason I didn't kill myself was 'cause it'd feel like a spit in the face of those that died in battle."

He sighed. "Eventually, I found myself in Pokémon Square. The town where it all began. Where me, Furnace and Drake met Lucario, and he took us on as apprentices. Where Team Storm got our badges. Where I met Electricia, my darlin' Trixie. And where the war started, when you tried to burn it to the ground."

"_Where are you going with this?"_

Circuit smacked him in the head. "Shut it! I'm talkin'!"

He cleared his throat. "I was a mess. My fur had started greyin' from age, and I hadn't took good care of myself those past two years. My fur was unkempt, my eyes were bloodshot, and… well, I'd've said I was scrawny, but an Electivire can't really _do_ thin. I knew that my time was coming fast, and I was content to just wait it out.

"Then, one day, somethin' weird happened. I was sittin' in the park on my bench, like usual, when suddenly I noticed that the wind was gone, and it was really quiet all of a sudden. Lookin' around, I saw Pokémon frozen in midstep, falling leaves, floatin' in the air. And all of a sudden, someone was sittin' next to me."

Circuit looked down at his foe. Burne was staring intently at him.

"It was a red Lucario."

* * *

"_Wah!" I leapt up. "Listen pal, you think you can rob an old man, then yer in fer a real fight! Put 'em up!" I stumbled slightly. I hadn't eaten in a day or two, I guess it was making me a mite unbalanced._

_The Lucario smiled to himself and stood up. He grabbed my hands and lowered them. "I'm not hear to rob you, Circuit."_

"_How d'you know my name?"_

_He smirked. "I believe I'd be hard-pressed to find someone around these parts who _doesn't_ know your name, General."_

"…_right." I wobbled slightly and sat back down, a bit heavily. "So what do _you_ want?"_

_He offered his hand to me. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joshua Journey. I'm here to offer you a job."_

_I stared at him. I took the hand and shook it slowly. "A job, eh? Sorry, I'm not an explorer no more. Team Trailblazer's in town, maybe you can catch one a them."_

_Journey shook his head. "No, Circuit. I'm not looking for an explorer. I'm looking for _you_."_

"_Aren't I a bit too old to have a stalker?"_

_He frowned. "I don't follow."_

_I waved it away. "Go away. I'm… I'm retired."_

_He looked at me sympathetically. "Circuit." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know what you've been through. I've had similar experiences myself, but I can only barely grasp what you must feel, even after all this time."_

_He pulled my chin up so I could meet his eyes. "I'm here to tell you that it doesn't end here. You're life isn't over, not yet. Not if you don't want it to be."_

_He let go of me and turned around. "I can offer you a job that will give you new experiences, take you to exotic locations you've never even dreamed of, and most importantly, you'd once more be fighting the good fight, working to make life better for everyone."_

_I snorted. "Nice try, red. I've been everywhere, seen everything, won every battle."_

_He faced me and smiled slyly. "Care to place a wager on that?"_

_I folded my arms. "Why not. Show me one place in the world I never saw, and I'll consider yer offer."_

_His smile grew wider. "Now General… whoever said anything about _this_ world?"_

_Suddenly my vision became nothing but a bright red light, and when I blinked we were somewhere else. There were trees all over, huge, freakishly tall. Then I realized that they weren't huge. I'd shrunk._

_I whirled around. My tails were gone, my legs were all stubby, my antennae were gone and my ears had risen above the fur. My face had lengthened into a snout._

"_What in the blazes? What happened to me?"_

"_You're a badger, General."_

"_A what?" I turned to find the voice, and if it hadn't been his red fur I wouldn't have known it was him. Now he looked like a Mightyena on its hind legs, and wearing a grey tunic or something. There was a sword strapped to his belt._

"_Let me show you something." He led me through these woods until we reached the edge, and we peaked out to see a huge stone wall._

"_What is this place?" I said in wonder._

"_This is Loamhedge Abbey. A place of sanctuary for mice, away from all vermin and worries." He checked a pocket watch. "At least for another few years or so."_

"_What do you mean-" I was cut off by that red light again, and suddenly I could taste pollution. I was Electivire again, at least. Journey was human now, and wearing some kind of red clothing. He had a silvery grey belt that looked like it held all kinds of secrets._

_I saw a battlefield. Humans in different uniforms were running towards each other and attacking. The boys in green suddenly dropped their weapons and flee, and a second later I saw why._

_It looked like a golurk, but I think the term is robot. It was huge and bristling with guns and missiles. There a man in a hideous purple body suit in the cockpit._

"_What's goin'-"_

"_Ssh, this is the best part."_

_And it was. As the purple man started shouting villain stuff about taking over the world, a young man in a red, white and blue suit carrying a round shield came running in. He gave the shield a toss, and it cut through the machine like a knife through butter._

"_What is this?"_

"_WWII. A bit ahead of schedule… ah, never mind. This is the 2099 dimension, it's supposed to be decades fast."_

"_And him?"_

"_That is Captain America, super soldier. The man he's beating up right now is Baron Zemo."_

"_Not bad for a human."_

"_Well, he not a normal human. One more stop."_

"_Uh-"_

_Red light again. In a second I found I was that badger thing again, only this time I couldn't stand on my hind legs. Josh was that almost-Mightyena thing again, only he was a quadruped now too._

"_Alright. Where's this?"_

"_This is the forest."_

"…_which one?"_

"_I don't know what its name is, but it is the home of the Cats of the Clans."_

"_The who what now?"_

"_They rather recently established themselves. Come."_

_He pushed aside a thicket and showed me what lookd like a little town. There were… dens, I later learned, and these cats, bustling around. Some were helping the older ones, others were tiny little kittens playing with a mouse. One pretty young feline was rubbing some kind of paste on a friend's wounds._

"_This is…"_

"_Thunderclan. Eventually it will give birth to many heroes, but quite a few evils as well."_

_There was another flash of light and we were back in the park._

_Journey was a Lucario again._

"_What was all that?" I asked._

_He smiled. "You're hooked I see. Those were other universes."_

"_Other-"_

"_There are over 500 universes across Reality, some similar, most vastly different. Each has their own destined heroes and villains. When one generation's story has been told, the next one begins. However," he said, smiling, "Every now and then there comes a hero whose accomplishments defy all expectation. One who rises to the call regardless of personal sacrifice, and one with the will to go on in the face of despair."_

_He folded his arms. "General? You're one of those heroes."_

"_M-Me?" I spluttered. "Are you sure? I mean, I just did what any one in my place woulda done-"_

"_Would they have? You faced Burne. No one else did, just you. You were the only one brave enough to face him."_

"_He was my best friend! No one else knew him!"_

"_Willing to put aside your friendship and see the monster for what he was," he said, nodding sagely._

"_He killed my wife and my son. I had to-"_

"_And when it caused you to fall into despair, you overcame it. You stared into the abyss, and when it stared back you berated it for it."_

"_Someone had to do it!"_

"_And _you're_ the one that did. Circuit, you've had a long life ahead of you, but my gut says it's only just begun. You are a hero, whether you believe it or not, and I would be honored if you would come with me." He grinned and stuck out his hand. "You've saved this world. What say you try saving another?"_

_I hesitated, then took his hand. And I smiled for the first time in years._

* * *

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"Because. I went on and faced many foes. I worked in the sidelines, taking out threats before they became threats, and faced foes that made you look like a paragon of honor and charity."

Circuit stood and picked up the monster by the scruff of the neck.

"After fightin' you again at The Forge, and again at Dark Crater, I realized somethin'." He brought him in close. "You ain't so tough."

Circuit pulled back his arm…

* * *

The fighting, such as was left of it, came to a stand still as an earthquake shook the battlefield.

"What's going on?" Blaze yelled, struggling to keep his balane on the shaking ground.

Burnside didn't answer. He sheathed his weapon and focused on keeping his footing.

"Hoo!" Noctowl swooped down and hovered over Blaze. "It's the Guildmaster!" he shouted over the rumbling.

"What? How can you tell?"

"Don't you notice the fact theat the ground is only shaking? If this was a normal earthquake, it would be breaking up like a Hollywood couple!"

Blaze's eye twitched at the comparison. "So?"

"The shockwave came from _above _the surface! The Guildmaster must have punched him!"

Blaze stared at him incredulously. "_Punched_ him?"

Noctowl turned to face where the two leaders had been moments before. "Yes. He's actually started _trying_ now."

Blaze rolled his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"If you were close enough to see it, the sheer force of it would kill you!"

Blaze scowled. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait…" He looked around. "Where's Burnside?"

* * *

Burne was sent flying by the blow, and landed many miles north, on a mesa standing taller than the others around it.

Amazingly, he was still conscious. He didn't know how, and frankly was a bit annoyed by it, but the only thing that he could think right now was-

"_Burne_!"

-_Dear Arceus. I never stood a chance._

Circuit landed about ten yards from the fallen monster. The force of his landing caused the mesa to start breaking apart.

Using all his effort, Burne lifted his head to see massive, jagged cracks spreading all across the little mountaintop.

Circuit popped his knuckles and stomped his foot. The moment his foot hit the ground, a large rock burst from underneath Burne, catapulting him into Circuit's uppercut.

…

…

…

…

…

A minute or so later, Burne fell back down into Circuit's waiting grip.

The Magmortar coughed up blood. _"Why…why did you never do this before? You could have ended our battle long before it ever began."_

Circuit smiled. "Because I didn't want to kill you. And I still don't."

He slammed the creature into the ground, sending out another wave of cracks in the rock.

"Even after everything you did to me an' everyone else, I'm no murderer. And this is probably the point where you're supposed to talk me out of killin' you now, saying somethin' about stoopin' to your level, we're not so different, I'll become what I hate, blah, blah, blah, what a load of_ crap_!"

He pulled Burne closed and whispered, "Burne, I hate you. I hate you with every _fiber_ of my being. But that's not why I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you because I know full well that if I _don't_, you'll go on to cause more murders and suffering and all that stuff you do."

Electricity started arcing through the General's fur, leaping from antennae to tail, tail to clouds, cloud to fur.

"I've had a hundred years to think about what you've done and what I'd do if anyone like you ever popped up again." Lightning blasted the ground beside them. Circuit grimaced. "Much as I hate you, I'm not cut out for killin' folks." He tensed. "I'll try and make it quick.

Burne whimpered.

Circuit threw the warlord into the air, and the storm clouds overhead emptied their built up electricity into his body.

…

_*Thump*_

…

…

The cloud of ash and smoke dissipated.

…

The storm clouds cleared away. Circuit sighed and sat down.

* * *

Burne woke to unbearable pain, throbbing throughout his entire body. Smoke flowed off him, thicker than ever before, and he began panicking as he started choking on his own smoke.

"_What… where am I? What is this place?"_

Burne's voice echoed through out the burning, flaming tunnel that burne found himself in.

A presence entered Burne's awareness.

**Lord Burne? Thief, murderer, and warlord?**

Burne struggled to hear through the pain. _"Y-yes?"_

**I felt some congratulations are in order.** The voice held a hint of malicious glee in it, as though it had just played a great prank on someone.

Burne snarled. _"Congratulation? For what? I lost the battle, AGAIN, and got my rear handed to me in the _worst_ possible way! It's a miracle I survived!"_

The voice laughed. It was a terrible sound, and soon it was joined by other voices laughing that sounded even worse. The sound grated against his ears.

**Survive… oh, that's a good one.**

Burne felt a pit of icy dread growing in the place where his heart would have occupied if he'd had one. _"Where is this place?"_

The flames parted to reveal a group of heavily cloaked beings. The three were wearing long, hooded black robes, and the tallest of them carried a scythe in his hand.

The tall one continued in that voice. **I wasn't congratulating you on the battle, Burne. I was congratulating you for winding up deeper in Hell than any Pokémon ever has before.**

"_H-Hell? No…"_

**Oh, yes. In fact, you're even deeper than most humans. I could probably count the souls further down than you on my hands.**

"_No…"_

**Yes. **The figures turned and left. **Play nice and you might get moved to lesser plane.** The three vanished as the fire cut off his view.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!"_

The flames closed over him, and for the first time in his existence, the fire touched him. Burne wailed at the agony. It did him no good.

No good at all.

* * *

Ooh. Dark. One more chapter left, folks!


	22. Epilogue: The Ending?

**This **_**should **_**be the last chapter, and so I feel inclined to say a few things of actual relevance this time around.**

**First, this is**_** not**_** the end of the General's story, just like it wasn't the beginning. He's 170 years old, and he's still got a few centuries left in him. So there will be a sequel. Circuit's just likely to be in the spotlight a lot less.**

**Second, I've gotten a couple of comments stating confusion. If there is anyone who feels something's wrong with the story **_**PLEASE**_** tell me so! I can't get better if you don't complain!**

**Also, I'm doing my best to wrap everything up in this chapter, but I may have gotten a bit out of hand with the sheer number of characters in the story, so if you feel I missed a vital detail, or you're just curious, feel free to ask. If I get enough questions I may do a final, "Ask the Characters" chapter, so if you want to ask the characters directly, feel free! I can do that, right? There may also be, I don't know, a trivia or character bios page. I think I heard there was a rule against that or something, so someone tell me if there is.**

**So, as always, Pokémon doesn't belong to me. The characters do.**

**Share and Enjoy.**

_**Picture the scene…**_

* * *

The Amp Plains. A vast, golden stretch of grassland, home to so may Electric-types that the air tingles and the very ground is known to spark. Ravaged. Sinkholes pocket the site of the battlefield. A few explorers work with the locals to restore the land and repair the damage done.

It's going rather well. An Alakazam in a smart tuxedo and top hat stands at the treeline of Mystifying Forest. Standing behind him are a blue-grey Tyranitar with moss on his shoulders, a Golette in a strange mask, and a Blaziken in a grey hoodie. The Alakazam turns to the trio and nods. They salute and step behind a tree, and just as suddenly they are no longer there. The Alakazam watches the workers go about their business. He closes his eyes and waits.

Several miles north the plains end, giving way to mesas and badlands. At the center of this area, the largest mesa lies shattered. In the broken butte's central area, where a stable spit of land still lies, is a raised mound of dirt. A grave. A large, round stone, still covered in dirt from having been dug up, has been stuck half its length in the ground as a headstone. Inscribed in hasty but still halfway neat letters:

_Here lies Lord Burne._

_Proof of the evil inside us all._

The Alakazam sensed a presence and opened his eyes. "Ah, General. I thought you might like a word with me."

The silver-striped Electivire leaned heavily on his cane. "I wanted to think you for helpin' me." He frowned. "I'm honestly not sure how much help you all were, but-"

"I saved a score of our number from the sinkholes when they collapsed. Mr. Ignition took down three by himself and aided five others in their battles. Telsa defended the camp where we kept the injured. Mr. Slate was responsible for saving Raquayza from the Steelix."

Circuit nodded, satisfied. "Speakin' of, anyone see where the legendaries run off to?"

Presto rubbed his mustache. "Raquayza stayed until it was all he could do to stay aloft. He fled shortly before Team Firewall's sneak attack."

"Who?"

"Glitch and Defect. They led the charge."

"Ah, is that their team name? Good."

"The various other legendaries accompanied Raichu and Magnezone, to help escort the outlaws to prison. Darkrai in particular. Cobalion wanted me to tell you that he is no longer in your debt, but that doesn't mean he won't come to your aid again should you ever need him."

Circuit smiled. "Good man, that one. Not as difficult as Virizion, not as stubborn as Terrakion, not as naïve as Keldeo."

"Quite." Presto turned to leave. "Warp sent me a message saying sorry he couldn't come. If you want, he's willing to come and restore the status quo."

"No. This happened because history wanted it to, so I'm gonna do it the right way. I don't cheat."

Presto smiled. "I told him you'd say that. Now, I think I'll treat myself to a little break. If you need me, I'll be back in Virtue Village with my nephew."

The Alakazam teleported. Circuit grinned. "Heh. You do that."

He turned around and watched the Pokémon filling in the holes for a moment. Then he left. There was still work to be done.

* * *

_**Picture the scene…**_

A beautiful beach, south of Treasure Town. A small cave lies at its western edge, a much larger cave at its northeast edge. The beach looks out at a lovely bay, and the horizon holds the most beautiful sunsets imaginable. It was sunset now, and as such the Pelipper were flying overhead, some still carrying mailbags from a hard day's work. The Krabby had come out and were blowing bubbles, furthering the scene's splendor.

A large sailing ship, a galleon with blue trim, is docked at a hastily-made pier. Several Pokémon sailors scurry about on board, scrambling to ready the ship for departure before the captain returns. Three Clefairy, one with a camera hanging from her neck (in this case being the space above her shoulders) are sitting in the shade of a palme tree, chatting excitably about their cruise ride.

A Blastoise plods onto the sands and gaze at his ship with an almost tender look in his good eye. His silver shell gleams, his shell and arm gleaming after being replaced and upgraded, due to damage from the battle. He tips his hat at Miss Lapras as he passes, and blows a few bubbles from his pipe.

Following him are his friends: a Blaziken in a navy fencing vest and cape, with a wide-brim sunhat with a Moltres feather stuck in it. The Blaziken's wife, a lovely female with a waist-length haircut and a casual tank top. Perched on her shoulder is their son, a young Torchic, small for his age but makes up for it with sheer enthusiasm. Behind them is a Sceptile with a naked tail. A pair of goggles sit on his forehead, and his trench coat is filled to the brim with all manner of odds and ends.

Team Triumphant exchanged their farewells.

"Leaving so soon, Cannon?" Blaze asked. "I hear that Togekiss is throwing some kind of party to celebrate the victory."

"Yeah!" Torch piped up. "It'll be awesome, with music and games and food and all that stuff!"

Cannon chuckled. "No thanks. The sea calls me." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the Clefairy. "Besides, I had a mission sitting in my Job List that was about to expire. Their offering too great a reward to just let it fizzle."

"Oh?" Forrest asked, folding his arms. "Where to?"

Cannon shrugged. "Oh, they want to go to Mossdeep City and see the rockets."

Forrest nodded. "Typical Clefairy. Make sure they don't try to steal one."

Flare frowned. "Now Forrest, that's just rude."

"Sorry, miss."

Blaze grinned.

Cannon smiled too. "Don't worry, We'll be back in a few days, and we can all get together then."

"A few _days_?" Forrest asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mossdeep hundreds of leagues away!"

Cannon winced. "Please don't pretend you know what leagues are."

"My _point_ is only the fastest _motorized_ boats could make it in a few days. An old ship like that should take at least a month."

Cannon smirked. "On a ship crewed by humans? Yes. On one crewed by Water-types? Not so much."

The cyborg turned to the _S.S. Shellshock_. He cupped a hand to his mouth. "Fang! Celeste!" The activity on the deck came to a halt as the crew stopped to listen. "We're shoving off in five minutes!"

The flurry of activity resumed, more frantic than before. The Clefairy jumped up and ran to the ship.

Cannon turned to his friends. "See you later, guys. Miss," he said, giving a slight bow to Flare.

* * *

_**Picture the scene…**_

The moon hangs over a sprawling forest, one side dotted with the blue of Oran berries, the other sprinkled with the red of apples. A tiny mesa that wasn't there a month ago stands near the middle, where it rises just above the tree line. A small, brand-new house lies at the mesa's center. A small Natu hops out the door and stares at the horizon. Her eyes fog up as she falls into a trance. A few minutes later she turns to look down at the town below.

"Hmm…"

A half-mile west of the mesa is a sizeable clearing. A stream runs through it. Trees stand in choice locations, far enough part to keep it a clearing and not another stretch of forest. There's also, of course, a town.

A small town, shining and brand new, lies in this clearing. A shop with a sunshine motif boasts a wide selection of items, and the proud owners enthusiastically deal with customers. In front of their shop is the town square, at the center of which is an ornamental statue, depicting a legendary rescue team leader: the Great Lucario. A large, sturdy bench sits under the statue's gaze. Next to the shop is a Kangaskhan Storage facility, where the owner was amiably chatting with her good friend, Miss Beedrill. South of the square is the daycare, run by the young Happiny twins, eager to get back to their safe and non-violent egg-sitting. Right next door, in one of the largest trees on this side of the forest, is a tree house, in which is the Togekiss Café; come in and recycle items with Plusle and Minun, or have Togekiss make you a drink. The place was packed to capacity, such that some of the Kricketot working there were setting up tables outside around the base of the tree. Inside, the café entertainment, the talented Hitmonband, was taking requests. They had even convinced their younger brother to perform with them, giving them a whole new octave to work with. They were doing very well.

On the other side of the stream is Honchcrow Bank. The owner looks shifty, but he would never take your money, except for storage purposes, of course. "What, no tip? Oh, that's all right. Run along and join the party, kids, you're money's safe with me."

Just next door, to the east, is Grumpig's Link Shop. The owner woke with a start and looked around. Where's that music coming from…? "Did I miss something?"

South of these two is Slowking Appraisal. If ever you find a chest while exploring, and you just can't get it open, bring to Slowking and, for a small fee, he'll open it for you. Business is slow today, but that suits him just fine. It gives him a chance to catch up on his studies. Slowking paused. Presto was still in town… "I wonder if he'd like to have a friendly game of chess?" Slowking grinned.

Back on the other side of the stream, near the clearing's north edge, a large pagoda building stands, walls adorned with a tasteful fire motif. This is Infernape Dojo, where one can train his body, his mind, and his soul. Master Shizaru pulled the doors open and shuffled inside. His old body was sore from a day of fighting. This was unacceptable. He'd let himself get soft! He dismissed his students, some to go to the party, though others preferred to turn in for the night. Shizaru climbed the stairs to his room at the top floor. He would train himself harder than ever. He could not allow himself to become weak.

Now we turn our attention to the unique building at the clearing's southwest edge, the third and newest addition to the region's Explorer Union. It is built into a hill. The hill was split down the middle, the two halves pushed twenty feet apart. The fissure between the two halves is 150 feet long, and it is into the faces of these rock walls that the entrances were built. On one side of the canyon, a massive, wrought-iron gate stands tall. A grate lies in the ground in front of the gate, just as one lies in front of the Wigglytuff Guild's main (and only) entrance. The gate leads into a three story facility for explorers. On the first floor, the guild's assembly hall. This is where the apprentices come every morning to be given their duties for the day. The second floor holds the boards and recruitment center. The message board is where any recent events of significance are posted so that explorers are kept in the loop. The Job and Outlaw Boards, where explorers can take missions of all kinds, be it escort, search and retrieve, or hunt down a crook, are almost bare; they're due to be updated. The Recruitment Center, where Exploration Teams can add members, is closed at the moment. The third floor holds three rooms: the Guildmaster's study, the Library, and the medical facility. The other Guilds didn't have those last two, but the Guildmaster thought that was stupid, so he'd had them put in. After all, many a life had been lost due to inadequate information, and you never know _what_ kind of accident is lurking around the corner.

The other side of the fissure hosted the living space. Opposite the main gate stood a set of massive double doors, decorated with an outlet insignia. The doors were eight feet tall, so that the Guildmaster could comfortably enter without ducking. His chambers included three rooms on the first floor and two rooms on the second. Next to the Guildmaster's door stood two smaller, normal-sized doors, one on each side. They each opened to a hallway with three small rooms for the apprentices, and at the end of the hall, both opened up to a set of stairs to the second floor, which, aside from the Guildmaster's rooms, consisted of the dining halls and the kitchen. The third floor was where Noctowl, the Guild's Head of Intelligence, had his chambers. A door opened out into the fissure (he could fly, after all) and he had three rooms to himself. The rest of the floor acted as storage, where apprentices would keep mementos of their many adventures. There was a glass case at the far side of the room, built to hold the Guildmaster's personal trophies. The emerald sword, newly rust-free and given a nice polish, hangs on the wall over the case. There's a conspicuously empty raised dais in the center of the case. The Guildmaster's first Explorer's badge was not in it's usual place.

* * *

Circuit and Furnace sat together on the bench under the central statue. Circuit leaned his cane against the statue's stone platform and then leaned himself back with a small grunt. Furnace's fire had returned to it's usual white glow.

Furnace was wearing a black blazer and fedora. The flame on his head was lying low against his back, giving it a slicked-back look under the hat. He wasn't wearing his black pants, but nevertheless had a belt around his waist.

Circuit was still wearing his favorite green army shirt, unbuttoned and hanging open, but he'd left his hat off. The silver band around his eyes shined in the moonlight. He also had a pair of baggy green camouflage pants on.

Sitting together, the two looked like a pair of old men sitting in the park. Which, of course, they were.

The two looked up at the café treehouse and watched the flashing lights for a moment.

"Party sounds like it's going to go all night," Furnace observed.

"Yup."

"They'd probably love to see their leader make an appearance."

"Yup."

"Yup." Furnace pulled a small case from his inside pocket and lit a small cigar. "Don't give me that look," he said, noticing Circuit's appraising look at the cigar. "I'm a Fire-type. A _pure_ Fire-type. I can handle a smoke every now and then."

Circuit raised an eyebrow.

"Oh stop it. I know they're bad for me. It's not like I have twenty every day."

"Then why you havin' one now?"

Furnace shrugged. "It's a special occasion." He took a pull at it and blew a few smoke rings.

The two fell into silence again. They listened to the music. After a moment, Furnace asked, "Nice song. Know what it is?"

Circuit screwed his face up in thought. "Sounds like a piece called, 'He's a Pirate.' Good song. Fit's the spirit of explorin' nicely."

Furnace glanced at his friend. "Are you okay, Circuit?"

Circuit blinked. "Eh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem to have something on your mind."

Circuit shrugged. "Just wonderin' what I'm gonna do now."

"Well, what were going to do before this mess with Burne started up again?"

He waved the question away. "That's not what I mean. I mean, _yeah_, I'm gonna take care of the Guild, but I'm talkin' about… well, Burne's _gone_. I think I'm still trying to process that."

Furnace tilted his head, puzzled. "You? If anyone should be getting distant over that it should be me." He looked up at the starry sky. "For the first time in… well, a hundred and fifty years, I mean, to me it just feel like forty but that's still a lot-"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry, right. For the first time in decades, I have my head all to myself. I'm in control of my own body, and there's no voice in my head trying to get me to kill everyone or take control of my body. I don't have to worry about him anymore. All my stress is _gone_, Circuit. I'm _free_," he breathed. "Wow. I guess I _hadn't_ realized the implications." A joyful smile spread over his face.

Circuit chuckled at his friend. "Good for you, pal. But what I mean is that I'm gonna get bored. I know that sounds terrible, but when I'm facin' a threat like Burne, I feel alive. Adrenaline, I think, but I'm no psychologist." He turned in his seat and looked up at the statue's face. Furnace followed his gaze.

Circuit pulled a small piece of metal from his shirt pocket. An Explorer's badge, with **Team Storm **inscribed on it. He gripped it in his hand.

"Furnace, I don't think I know what to do with my life. I love the kids an' all, and I'm lookin' forward to trainin' them up, but it's like there's somethin' missing. I've given up hope of ever finding' a worthwhile fight, but there's gotta be _something_ for me to do."

Furnace blinked, then turned his had and looked at him incredulously. "Circuit, are you honestly telling me that _you_, of all people, Pokémon or what-have-you, feel _unfulfilled_?" He shook his head. "Circuit, I'd think that if anyone in the world had _too_ fulfilling a life, it'd be you."

Circuit smiled faintly, but didn't otherwise respond.

Furnace looked back up at the statue. "Perhaps you could take up painting."

"I might."

"Or you could write your life story, for future generations to read."

Circuit cracked a grin. "Ha! Yeah, right. With all I've packed into my life crossed with how long my life's been? It'd have to be five hundred pages. Each, across ten volumes. And that's _still_ have to leave details out."

The two fell silent again. Furnace let his gaze drop down the statue, and saw something he hadn't noticed before. At the Lucario's feet were three smaller Pokémon. They looked quite young. A shy-looking Magby peeked from behind Lucario's legs, and in front of them stood an excited looking Elekid, his arm pointing in front of him as though something amazing stood in his gaze.

Furnace smiled.

"Like that' do ya?" Circuit asked.

"A very nice touch. Though I'd have preferred the Magby portrayed as braver."

Circuit grinned. "Yeah, right. Don't even try to deny it, Furnace."

The Magmortar put his hands up in defeat. "Very well, very well."

Furnace paused. "I think you left one out, old friend."

"No, he's there. Look, curled up around his other leg, sleepin'."

There was, in fact, a stone Dratini curled around the leg that the Magby wasn't behind. Its eyes were closed.

"Oh yes. I see him now. He _did_ do that a lot, didn't he?"

"Yup."

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I was Burne at the time, so it was hard to keep up with current events."

"Beats me. He just up and disappeared one day. Went on an exploration, never came back."

"A shame. He was such a great explorer. Better than _we_ ever were."

The two old Pokémon turned as a scream came from the café. They relaxed as a round-ish figure was thrown out the window.

"Ludicolo."

"Nothing to worry about."

"So is everything at The Forge worked out?"

"Oh yes. Mason is working on repairing my throne room, so it should be back to normal in the morning. When did you take that wall around the town down?"

"What? Oh, that. I took it down before you got here, while you were still at The Forge."

The two nodded to each other and fell into another silence.

The moon disappeared behind a cloud. For a moment the only light was the strobe lights from the café.

As the moon reappeared, something occurred to Circuit. "Furnace, that's a very good question."

"Hmm?"

"What _did_ ever happen to ol' Drake?"

* * *

This is Virtue Village. A town of secrets and mystery. A town of endings and epilogues. A town of continuation, of returning friends, and a town of perseverance.

This is a town of new beginnings.

* * *

**Yikes. I... yikes. This is a milestone, I think. This is my first complete story. And it's Electivire Guild. My baby. I... I think I might cry. I need a moment...**

**Please comment. I hope I didn't rip anyone off with the ending, and again, if I missed anything or did anything wrong, _PLEASE_ tell me. I want to get better, and so I need someone to tell me how.**

**Thanks for reading, everybody.**


End file.
